Bullying for LOVE
by LovePeach16
Summary: Ally moves to Miami from Cali.Ally meets Bad Boy AUSTIN MOON.Austin bullies Ally.But Ally isn't the type to let it slide, so when Austin does things to her she does her little pranks on Austin.Why does Austin bully Ally?Is it because he is trying to get her attention?Probably it was love at first sight for him.He loves her or just hate her. Dez and Trish is in this too.Auslly, Trez
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New School & Enemies

**This is my first Fanfic, so please go easy on me. THANKS, also I don't own Austin and Ally but some of things you don't recognize I own them. But if I did own Austin and Ally there would be a lot of AUSLLY moments. I mean A LOT. **

**(Ally POV)**

Today is the day I go to a new school. I forgot what the name of the school was. Because at the end of the day I don't care, I know it's going to be hell. My parents decided to move to Miami from California. They said they don't want to live in one place for the rest of their lives, I know stupid right. My dad found a store and he is going to call it `Sonic Boom' this way he goes on vacation, its going to be a music store. Music is my life, I love to write songs I got over my stage fright last year. And my mom was a nurse, then a baker**(A/N: I Love to bake, that's what I'm going to do in my life own my own Bakery Shop my grandma doesn't approve but I'm still going to do it. Enough about my life on to the story.)** she had her own shop. Now she studies animals. She gets to go travel to do her job. I love my parents. I wonder if I will make my any friends on the first day of school. I doubt it. I throw on my turquoise skinny jeans with a nice white V-neck, and my white and black converse. I'm just going to go plain today since its my first day. I put my hair in a ponytail and put on some lip gloss. I grab my bag and head downstairs to the kitchen.

"Are you sure your going to be okay at the new school Miami High."**(A/N: If there is a Miami high I sure don't own it. Byee)**my mom ask.

"Yeah mom." I replied back.

"Have fun sweetie." My dad said looking up form his newspaper.

"I doubt it." I mumbled.

"What was that honey?" My mom ask.

"Nothing. Could you drop me off to school?" I ask my mom.

"Sure come on." She said grabbing her keys. Right now she is on break from work but in a few more days she will be leaving to Africa not to move there. I will love to go to Africa one day. The car drive to school was silent. When my mom stop I turn to look at the school it was amazing so far, I wonder how the teens are.

"Bye sweetie. Love you." My mom said.

"Bye mom. Love you too." I said coming out the car.

As I was walking towards the school, I see this short Latino girl. She looks nice enough for me to talk to her. I walked over to her and introduced myself. "Hi, my name is Allyson Marie Dawson but you could call me Ally. I'm new here, do you know where the office is." I say.

" Your name sounds familiar. But anyways my name is Patricia De La Rosa but you can call me Trish. I would rather show you." She says. "Your name sounds familiar too." I say while walking the school with her. Oh yeah I Ally Dawson made a friend on the first day of school. WOOHOO! On the way to the office, we got to know each other. We kept telling each other how we sound familiar. I told her what I like to do and what my parent does. She tells me about her family. Also she tells me to stay away from Austin Moon. I invited her over to come to my house after school. We reach the office and the only classes I have with Trish is Trig and English 3. My schedule is

_** A days B days**_

_**Chemistry period 1 Chemistry period 1**_

_**Sat English period 2 Chemistry period 2 **_

_**Global 2 period 3 Global 2 period 3**_

_**French-period 4 French period 4**_

_**Sat Math period 5 Gym period 5**_

_**Lunch period 6 Lunch period 6**_

_**English 3 period 7 English 3 period 7**_

_**Trig period 8 Trig period 8**_

"Looks like we only have global, gym, and english together." Trish says. " I will see you 3rd period, today is an A day right?" I asked her.

"Yeah it is. Bye." She says leaving.

As I'm walking to chemistry, I looked over all my classes on my schedule. Then I bump into someone. I fell on top of someone. I look to see who it is and its Austin Moon. Trish told me what he looked like. He had a smirk on his face, I then got up and grabbed my schedule. "I'm Austin Moon but I bet you already knew that." He says with a grin.

" I don't care who you are, now if you don't mind I will like to get to class." After that I walk to chemistry the teacher told me I could pick any table. It was like 6 lab tables I walked over to the one in the back next to a window there was only two seats here. School seems to be going good except for Blondie and ego. I don't even want to call him by his name so I'm going to call him Blondie from now on.

**So I would love for you guys to give me good reviews but I want your honest opinion. Anyways if you have ever read any AUSLLY stories on Fanfiction when Ally starts to form a crush on her best friend Austin Moon. Well that's how my life is I'm starting to form a crush on my best friend. He always had a crush on me but now I had return that crush. Of course he doesn't know. Now I'm living the life like Ally Dawson. I don't know what to do!**

**Anyways be honest with your reviews. I will only be able to update on Fridays. Cause I apparently don't have a laptop right now. I'm using my cousin. But if I get good reviews I will try to update almost every day. I have an iPod but the screen is messed up really bad and I can't see anything. **

**-Suzzett xxx**


	2. Chapter 2: Blondie & An Old Friend

Chapter 2: Blondie& An Old Friend

**Hey guys I'm back ' hoping for ally moon' thanks. If 'hoping for ally moon' never said update soon please. I would of never update till Friday. You guys are Awesomesauce. I loved the reviews you guys gave me it might only be 3 reviews but I'm happy for that. I'm listening to 'Miss A- I don't need a man' while writing this. Its an Korean song, I'm not Korean but I am American.**

**Anyways there a three surprises I will number the surprises. But if you want to know they are in this chapter you just have to keep reading. Enough of what I'm talking about go on and read the story. Enjoy Auslly Fan. Oh yeah check out my other story called Crushing on you. This story is better than that one though. ENJOY!**

**Previously on Bullying for LOVE:**

As I'm walking to chemistry, I looked over all my classes on my schedule. Then I bump into someone. I fell on top of someone. I look to see who it is and its Austin Moon. Trish told me what he looked like. He had a smirk on his face, I then got up and grabbed my schedule. "I'm Austin Moon but I bet you already knew that." He says with a grin.

" I don't care who you are, now if you don't mind I will like to get to class." After that I walk to chemistry the teacher told me I could pick any table. It was like 6 lab tables I walked over to the one in the back next to a window there was only two seats here. School seems to be going good except for Blondie and ego. I don't even want to call him by his name so I'm going to call him Blondie from now on.

**Now on Bullying for LOVE**

**(Ally POV)**

The bell rung and the class started to come in. I really hope Blondie isn't in this class. I took out my notebook and started writing the lesson. Then a red head sat down next to me. "Hi my name is Dezmond Fisher, but everyone call me Dez." **(A/N: that was the first surprise, you guys thought it was going to be Austin. Second surprise is coming)**He said with a big smile. He so colorful. "My name is Allyson Marie Dawson, but everyone call me Ally, its nice to meet you but why are you so colorful." I asked him.

"Oh this is how I usually dress, but have you seen my turtle." He says. I gave him a no, we got to know each other. He is friend with Dez with Blondie. Just then Blondie came into class. Oops looks like there is no more chairs. HA! My happiness went down you want to know why. Because the teacher told him to grab a chair out the closet and sit at my table.**(A/N: There's the second surprise, I guess is going to sit with her, its going to be hell)**. GREAT!

He comes and sit down and say " Hello whore, hi Dez." he say. Now poor Dez had be around this ass wipe. Yeah I Allyson Marie Dawson swear. " Well looky here its none other than the dumbass Blondie." I say making sure the teacher didn't hear me.

" Aww the babe gave me a nickname, I like it." He says with a grin. i just kept quiet and kept paying attention to lesson. This school year is going to be hell cause of Blondie. The bell rung signally us that class is over. I make my way to SAT English. Austin is in that class to but we sit far away from each other. Thank the lord. Now it's time for global. I have Trish, Dez , and Austin. God is he in almost all my classes. We all sit in group of four. Trish and Dez just keep arguing. And Austin keep making comments. I just ignored him. The classes past by in a blur. And now it was time for lunch, and Trish, Dez, and Austin is in my lunch period. I go to a table with Trish, then some girls came over and sat down with us. We all became friends. Now my friends are Trish, Dez, Arianna , Kelly, Isabella, Sabrina, and this cute guy name Dallas. And my enemies are the one and only Blondie.

School past by a blur, I have to meet Trish and the rest of the girls I met today. I invited all of them to come over my house. They all said yes. When I went to my locker. I see Blondie making out with a girl. I pushed them out my way. Then the girl glared at me, I glared back then she was afraid so she left. From the side of my eyes I could see Blondie with a smirk on his face. " Someone is jealous." He says. WOAH WOAH WAIT! Jealous not even. " Why would I be jealous that your making out with a slut. I dont even find you attractive." That was a lie he was kind of Hot. But I wasn't going to tell him that his ego would get bigger which it is big enough. "Then why you push." He said. " I pushed because I needed to get to my locker and you too was in front of it." I say while opening my locker. Right by I finish put my books in there. He locks it. He pushes me against the locker and trap me in between him and the locker. He both of his arms next to the side of my face, so I can't run. " I know you have some feelings for me Sexy." He says while leaning in. Just then he closes the gap and starts kissing me, I felt sparks but I wasn't going cave in. I push him off me and slap him across the face and say " if don't want to get hurt don't put your lips back on mines." I said to him. Right then I see Trish and the girls watching. I walk up to them and walk out of school.

When we go to my house my parents aren't there. Their probably trying to fix the new store. Right when I let them in, we head up to my room. They started talking about what happen at my locker. "OMG. Ally you do know he likes you." Trish says.

" I doubt that. Even if he does I don't like him back." I say. They all said in unison Denial!. We did our homework then they had to go home except Trish. Just then my mom comes home and comes into my room. " Hey honey, how was school?" She asks.

" It was good, mom this is my friend Trish and Trish this is my mom Ashley**( I don't know Ally mom name in the show, so I picked a name)** My mom eyes widen. " I was just at your house catching up on some things with your parents." My mom said. What is she talking about. " how do you know my parents?" Trish asks but not in a rude way.

" Oh me and my husband Lester used to go to school with your parents we were all best friend. But we moved away after you and Ally was born. You to were best friend when you guys was little."**(that's the third surprise, Ally and Trish were best friends)** She said.

"No wonder why you sound familiar." We both said in unison. " you are so my best friend again." Trish says. " Well I go to go home I only live 1 block away." Trish says.

" Let me walk you home." I say. She just nods. I walked her home and on my way back I see Blondie on his porch making out with some other girl, I just roll my eyes. Great he lives next door to me. He sees me and stop kissing the girl. He walks to me. " Stay away Blondie." I say. " Now why would I do that." He says putting his arm on my shoulder. " Don't touch me ass wipe." I say as I remove his shoulder. Just then he puts something in my back pocket and say " Call me sexy." Then he smacks my butt. How dare he touch me like that just then I turned around to see his front door closing with no girl on the porch. Ha she probably got mad that he was giving me his attention and not her. Why am I happy about this? Oh no I really hope that girl doesn't think me and Blondie is a couple then go around and spread it to the school. Great now my life I s going to be hell also. Because of no other than…BLONDIE!

**How you guys like it. Remember honest opinion. I'm working on Chapter 3 right now. Because supposedly were supposed to get hurricane sandy tomorrow. I really hope not because the new Austin and Ally comes on tomorrow. Magazines and made-up stuff. All the AUSLLY FANS out there go on and click on Austin and Ally they are giving a clip of the new episode. You'll be surprise what you see and hear. I know I was.**

**Don't forget AUSTIN AND ALLY NEW EPISODE TOMORROW. I'm working on Chapter 3 right now. Love you guys. If I get really good reviews I will let some more AUSLLY Moments happen, but mke it quick cause I'm writing Chapter Three**

**-Suzzett xxx**


	3. Chapter 3: Rumors & Tutoring

Chapter 3: Rumors & Tutoring

**Hey so right now I'm writing two stories at the same time. Did you guys like those three surprises on Chapter 2. Here Chapter 3. **

**Previously on Bullying for LOVE:**

" Oh me and my husband Lester used to go to school with your parents we were all best friend. But we moved away after you and Ally was born. You to were best friend when you guys was little."**(that's the third surprise, Ally and Trish were best friends)** She said.

"No wonder why you sound familiar." We both said in unison. " you are so my best friend again." Trish says. " Well I go to go home I only live 1 block away." Trish says.

" Let me walk you home." I say. She just nods. I walked her home and on my way back I see Blondie on his porch making out with some other girl, I just roll my eyes. Great he lives next door to me. He sees me and stop kissing the girl. He walks to me. " Stay away Blondie." I say. " Now why would I do that." He says putting his arm on my shoulder. " Don't touch me ass wipe." I say as I remove his shoulder. Just then he puts something in my back pocket and say " Call me sexy." Then he smacks my butt. How dare he touch me like that just then I turned around to see his front door closing with no girl on the porch. Ha she probably got mad that he was giving me his attention and not her. Why am I happy about this? Oh no I really hope that girl doesn't think me and Blondie is a couple then go around and spread it to the school. Great now my life I s going to be hell also. Because of no other than…BLONDIE!

**Now on Bullying for LOVE:**

**(Austin POV/ FINALLY RIGHT!)**

Ally is so Beautiful. I do that stuff to get her attention. It was like love at first sight. I gave her my number last night and smack her ass last night. Oh well. I woke to my alarm clock. I realized that I lived next too Ally I went on my balcony and she has a door and a balcony. I guess she forgot to lock the curtains on her door cause I seen walk out into her room, then what I seen was AMAZINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG! She threw her towel on her bed and she only had a lacy red bra and lacey red panties. Oh. My. GOSH. I got turned on. I'm telling her at school. Just then mom comes in I ran off the balcony. And closed the door.

"Austin sweetie get ready and stop acting like fool." She said and leaves the room. When I went back on the balcony ally was gone. She probably is going to school. Wait Oh Shit I'm going to be LATE FOR SCHOOL. I hurry and did my morning routine. And head to school, I see my best friend Dez waiting for me he looks angry. " What's wrong Dez." I ask him.

"Why didn't you tell me you going out with Ally." He said. Woah WHAT!

"Dude I'm not going out with Ally, but I wish I was man." I said walking into school.

"Well that's what Britney was telling everyone at school. What happen last night?" he said.

"Well she is telling lies. And I was making out on the porch with Britney cause my parents wasn't home and I seen Ally then I stop making out with Britney and walked over to Ally. Then I gave her my number and smack her butt. I ran on my porch after that so she couldn't hurt me and Britney wasn't on the porch that's all." I said telling him the truth about last night.

"Oh okay where is my turtle I cant find him anywhere." He says with a sad face.

"Did you check your fridge, Dez." He always leaves anything in the fridge.

" OH NO! MY turtle is in the fridge, bye Austin I'm skipping school today." Dez said running home

I see Ally at her locker by herself. Then she grabs me and says "your little dumb slut spread rumors all over school. If you don't tell her to tell everyone that the rumor was a lie. I will beat her ass. Okay!" she says.

" I don't care if you beat her up." Then I whisper in her ears saying this " Nice red and lacey bra and panties. Red is my favorite color. And don't worry you definitely turned me on if you know what I mean." I say then left but before that she turned red and her mouth hanged open. While I was walking to class I yell " Close your mouth before you get flies!"

School past by a blur by one thing caught my attention in French today the teacher asked Ally if she could tutor me cause I wasn't good at it. And Ally agreed like that. Without an argument. Wonder why she agreed like that. Anyways I'm on my way to her house so she can tutor me.

**Ally POV-ITS GOING TO BE SHORT**

When Austin said that I knew I had to step up my game so today I got hit with a lot of water balloons and it was Austin idea. So when the teacher asked me to tutor him. I said yes without an argument. When he comes over I'm going to make him know to never plan pranks on me and bully me because I'm going to make him want me today during the tutor session. I know it's not the best plan, but that's all I got . So don't blame me, I'm trying my best. I hear the doorbell ring and I know its now or never Allyson Marie Dawson.

**Austin POV**

When Ally open the door she had on some short shorts and a white tank top you could see her bra. She had a smirk on her face. Okay now something is up and I wanna know what.

"Aren't you going to come in." she says. I went inside her house " where is your parents?" I ask her.

"There not here." She says leading me upstairs I couldn't help but look at her ass. AHHHH She is turning me on. She wants me to stop bullying her I don't think soo. That's why she had a smirk on her face. If she thinks I'm going to cave in she got it wrong.

We sit on her bed, and she sits very close. Austin you can do this, you only came here to study not to play hard to get with her. When I turn around she so close to my face. I'm going to do this and go back to bullying her. I kiss her rough and the text book falls to the ground . I'm on top of her now. She pulls away. HA! She didn't see that coming. Now did she.

**Hey I have to stop here cause I'm hungry and I've been on here a long time. So I will update soon I won't take long though. Remember good reviews and honest opinions. You guys are in for a surprise on the next chapter. A kinda big surprise. And I know you guys can't wait and neither can I . probably won't update tomorrow because of Hurricane Sandy. Right Sandy can be a boy too. My friend says no she thinks sandy are a girl name, I think it can be a boy name. even though I won't ever name my child sandy. Bye Guys probably won't update till Monday or Wednesday.**


	4. Chapter 4: Bullying & Apologies

**Hey I'm back, Long time no see. So I'm really happy I'm writing a new chapter. This story and you guys are why I'm happy right now. I remember telling you guys you are in for a kinda big surprise. Well you are!**

**MrsLiamPayne: OMFJ! You live on the east coast too! Omigod! And, I know right! I sure hope Hurricane Sandy doesn't take Auslly away from us! Anyways, are you sure that this is your first fanfiction? Because I don't believe you...  
You gotta UPDATE! I so freakin' in love with your plot, even though lots of peoples use that hating each other thing, I really love yours**

**After reading that review, I was screaming of happiness. I want to give a shout out to MrsLiamPayne, you are the best. Best Review. Literally! **

**Anyways you guys are AWESOMESAUCE for those review.**

'**hoping for ally moon' you're welcome. It means so much that you called me AWESOME. **

**My power kept going in out because of Hurricane Sandy. I haven't gone to school yet. I think the power went out at my school. That's so Awesome cause I get to update a lot. But today I will only be able to put up one chapter today cause I'm going to a Halloween Party at 4. Anyways onto the story. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**Previously on Bullying for LOVE:**

**Austin POV**

When Ally open the door she had on some short shorts and a white tank top you could see her bra. She had a smirk on her face. Okay now something is up and I wanna know what.

"Aren't you going to come in." she says. I went inside her house " where is your parents?" I ask her.

"There not here." She says leading me upstairs I couldn't help but look at her ass. AHHHH She is turning me on. She wants me to stop bullying her I don't think soo. That's why she had a smirk on her face. If she thinks I'm going to cave in she got it wrong.

We sit on her bed, and she sits very close. Austin you can do this, you only came here to study not to play hard to get with her. When I turn around she so close to my face. I'm going to do this and go back to bullying her. I kiss her rough and the text book falls to the ground . I'm on top of her now. She pulls away. HA! She didn't see that coming. Now did she.

**Now on Bullying for LOVE:**

**(Ally POV)**

I can't believe he just kissed me. I mean he kissed me before. But now it's just…. I don't even know how to explain it. I know I felt sparks again. It's weird. I push him off me and stand up.

" What do you think your doing! I told you not to kiss me. Now you done it GET OUT!" I YELLED. Lucky thing my parents aren't home.

" First of all you're the one who started it whore!" He yelled back. Is he really yelling at me.

" I'm the one who started it? Yeah right." I yelled back.

" Yes you started. I come over for you to come tutor me. And your wearing some short as clothes. Basically you were leading me ON!" He yelled. Okay now he was telling the truth. But I couldn't let him win.

" You threw water balloons at me and you expect me not to do anything back!" I yelled again.

" So you like me?" He asks. What why would I find him attractive.

Because you do. Mrs pennyworth says

No I don't

Yes you do

Okay I find him attractive are you happy now. But he tortures me.

"I don't like you, your dumb and your ugly." I said. Now I was lying. He looked hurt. But Oh Well.

" Fine. I'm ugly and dumb just make sure you watch your back at school." He said then walked away.

**(Austin POV)**

Ally really hurt my feelings if anything I'm handsome and smart. I just make it seem like I'm dumb and don't do my work. Tomorrow is Friday she is going to wish she never said those things about me.

I wake up to my mother waking me up. Today is the day I torture ALLY DAWSON. I get out a water balloon when my mom leaves the room and go out on my balcony. GREAT he balcony door is open. I see her taking out her clothes for school. And then I threw the balloon right on her head. I got good aim. She then glares at me and locks her door.

I finally reach to school I go and tell my boys what we are going to do. I see Ally walk into the school building. I signal my boys that she is at her locker. We had trashed her locker like literally put trash in it. She opens it and it got caught on her shirt. Now she is picking up the trash. What is she doing. Then all I know is that she throws it on top of my good pretty HAIR! She is so going to get it. At third period we trip her in the hallways and then she knees me in a place where the sun don't shine. When school is over we Throw water balloons and pies at her. She dumps ice cold soda all over me.**(A/N: He does things to her and she do her little pranks back at him).**

I walk to Ally house after school. She lets me in. We learn some French and now she says something.

"Why?" she says.

"What are you talking about?" I ask her.

" Why do you bully me so much. What have I done to you." She says. Am I really going to tell her the truth.

" Ally ever since I laid eyes on you it was like Love at first sight. I might sound crazy but hear me out. I bullied you because you never paid any attention to me." I say before I can finish she says something.

" Why me don't you have plenty of girls you can call. And do whatever you do with them." She says

"Ally I really like you. I just want to know if you feel the same. Your something special. Your not like any other girls." I say getting closer.

" I don't know if I can deal with this. Can you please leave." She says opening the door for me to leave. I get up and go downstairs and she follows me. She opens the door for me. Before I leave I give her a kiss on the cheek.

" Ally I'm-." then I'm cut off with door slam in my face. I really messed up this time. How am I going to prove to the love of my life. That I love her. I call Dez.

" Hey Dez are you busy?" I ask him.

"Yeah I'm on a Date with Trish." He says**(A/N: Trez, but where Auslly? This is the kinda big surprise. I know its not much but oh well.)**

"Hey isn't that Ally Best Friend?" I ask him.

"Yeah." He says.

"Could I talk to her." I ask him.

" I'M SORRY. But she is in the bathroom. If she see me on the phone. She is going to kill me." He says.

"It's okay. Bye" I say.

I go home and sit on my balcony. I go and take a shower then fall asleep.

**(Ally POV)**

I really like Austin. But I don't know if he is telling truth. Trish and Dez are already dating. They are so cute together.

I wake up late since it's a Saturday. And my parents aren't home again. I don't mind being home by myself. I hear the doorbell ring who would ring the doorbell at 11 am. I open the door to see Austin. I hurry and try to close the door. But he put his foot there so I can't close it.

"Ally please let me in." he says. I lead him in the living the room and we sit down on the couch.

" What's in the bag?" I ask him. He takes out a big white teddy bear and some flowers.

" Who is that for?" I ask slightly dumbfounded.

" it's for you, I want to apologize for how I been behaving since when we saw each other in the hallway." He says. Then hands me the teddy bear and flowers. I rest down the flowers and cuddle with my teddy bear.

"Do you like it?" He asks.

" Its sweet of you to do this. I really like it." I say.

"So does that mean you accept my apology?" He asks.

" Yes it does." I say and hug him. We pull apart and he starts to lean in and so do I.

**Cliffy. I'm sorry but I have to write the next chapter for Crushing on you. Cause I soon have to leave. Honest opinion and good reviews. BEST REVIEWS get shoutouts. I found my little Laptop but the keyboards don't work. So my mom is going to get it fix. I'm going to be really busy from now on. Cause I got to do Spanish 3 project, look for a job, fix laptop, and I have to bake and make a lot of desserts for Thanksgiving and my little sister birthday. The reasons I have to do that for thanksgiving is cause I LOVE TO BAKE!**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**-Suzzett xxx**


	5. Chapter 5: Ignoring & Feelings

**Hey guys I'm here. Now I feel like making a new story, I already have a name for the new story but I'm not going to put it up. I want to finish this story first. I don't know how many chapters this story is going to have. Anyways NEW AUSTIN AND ALLY TONIGHT.! Did anyone see the last one, it was so sweet when Austin said that nice thing to Ally in the practice room. That was an Auslly moment.**

**Shoutout to **ausllyfan01 **and **Awesomesauce325. ** You guys are Awesome!**

**Previously on Bullying for LOVE:**

"Ally please let me in." he says. I lead him in the living the room and we sit down on the couch.

" What's in the bag?" I ask him. He takes out a big white teddy bear and some flowers.

" Who is that for?" I ask slightly dumbfounded.

" it's for you, I want to apologize for how I been behaving since when we saw each other in the hallway." He says. Then hands me the teddy bear and flowers. I rest down the flowers and cuddle with my teddy bear.

"Do you like it?" He asks.

" Its sweet of you to do this. I really like it." I say.

"So does that mean you accept my apology?" He asks.

" Yes it does." I say and hug him. We pull apart and he starts to lean in and so do I.

**Now on Bullying for LOVE:**

All I know is that were kissing. And it feels so good. After like 2 minutes of kissing we pull apart.

"I have to go, Bye" Austin says. Wow I said his name and not Blondie.

"Bye." I say letting him leave. I call Trish because I have to let her know everything that happen.

"Hi Trish, you need to come over, I gotta tell you something. And how was your date with Dez?" I ask her.

"It was so sweet and romantic and I'm on my way already, might as well open the door." She says. I go and open the door and she is right there standing up. I let her come in and we sit in the couch in the living room.

"Sooo… tell me what happen." She says. I tell her everything that happen. Later on my parents come home, we sat in the kitchen and ate dinner. It was good. My mom is a great cook and baker.**(A/N: Again that's me I love to bake!) **

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

Its Wednesday and Austin haven't talked to me since. I mean its not like I care. But after we kissed I thought he would change, but I was wrong. He stills Bully me. I don't know what's wrong with him. If he thinks he can get away with this, he got another thing coming.

"Hey." Someone says. I turned around and its Blondie. Oh look the nickname is coming back.

"Leave me alone. I don't even like you. So why are you talking to me?" I say.

"What did I do to you?" he asks.

" Umm last time I check you kiss me multiple times. Then ask for an apology and then you don't even talk to me for days." I spat at him. Lucky thing no one was in the hallways.

" Did you really believe that I liked you. Gosh you're really stupid." He says. I cant believe I believed him.

"You're a real Asshole Blondie you know that right." I say.

' I'm the Asshole, well then you a biggest Slut in the school!" he yelled.**(A/N:He crossed the line right there)**

"*Punch*How *Slap* dare *Kick* say *Slap* that!" I say and after that I ran home.

**Austin POV**

I only said those things because my friend Matt was watching me. I didn't mean those things I said to Ally and the only reason why I haven't talked to her is because I was afraid to talk to her. Today I had confidence in me to talk to her, but then I seen Matt watching me. I feel really bad. And I know Trish is going to kill me and Dez is going to yell at me.

When school finish I went to my locker, then I saw Dez and Trish walking up to me. Here we go.

"Austin why did you hurt Ally feelings! You know your going to pay!" She was about to attack me but Dez grabbed her.

"Trish babe let him explain himself. And Austin you better have a good explanation why you hurt Ally feelings." He said. I told them everything that happen.

"So you care about your reputation more than Ally, I mean you talked about her ever since you seen her." Dez said.

" I care about Ally more than my reputation. I made a stupid mistake." I said.

" Well you better go to her and tell her everything you said to us." Trish said. After she said that I ran all the way to Ally house. I rang her doorbell and she opened it. Right there I kiss her hard and passionate. We pull away.

" Ally let me explain, why I said all those things to you." I said. I told her everything.

"So do you believe me?" I ask her.

"Yes. Only because Trish called me before you came." She said. If it wasn't for Trish, Ally wouldn't even believe me. I'm still hurt after she had beaten me up. But I totally deserve that.

" Ally I'm in love with you and I know we hadn't got to know each other. I don't care if anyone say I am stupid to fall in love so quick. But your different than any other girl and I can't stop thinking about you. That's why I love you." I say.

" Do you happen to like me not in a friend way?" I ask her hoping that she says yes.

"Yes. But what is going to happen if we go out. I don't wanna sneak around." She says.

"Ally we don't have to sneak around. I like you a lot, I don't care about my reputation anymore. As long as I'm with you." I say.

"Will you be my girlfriend Ally Dawson?" I ask.

**Cliffy. I'm sorry guys but I gotta eat. I will update Chapter 6 tomorrow for this story. I promise and I will make it longer. Apparently I have school tomorrow, there was no school for a week because of Sandy. But I'm not going to school. Doctor Appointment. And after that shopping with my mom. I really want that Austin and Ally Cd. Really bad. My stories are going to be mostly about Austin and Ally. Anyways good reviews and honest opinions.**

**Did I mention that I want a glow in the dark party for my 17****th**** birthday in May next year. And its all because of that episode Magazines and Made-up stuff from Austin and Ally. Even though its next year in spring, if you would like to come I will be glad to give you the information during sometime in February. If you live on the east coast. Anyways BYE!**

**-Suzzett xxx**


	6. Chapter 6: Couple & Adults

**Hey so I promised you guys another chapter for Bullying for LOVE. Now here it is. But first I will like to say something. Today I went shopping with my mom and seen a one direction puzzle and a magazine. The reason why I said this cause I'm so excited. I'm a fan of 1D. And I'm going to enter the sweepstakes to meet Ross Lynch at the next N.B.T Concert in LA! I really hope I win.**

**Also please read my dear friend **RyleeLynch4ever **story. It's so good you have to read it. And if you do read it give her some Awesome reviews. Its call **Austin and Ally Forever. **Don't forget to read it.**

**Previously on Bullying for LOVE:**

Yes. Only because Trish called me before you came." She said. If it wasn't for Trish, Ally wouldn't even believe me. I'm still hurt after she had beaten me up. But I totally deserve that.

" Ally I'm in love with you and I know we hadn't got to know each other. I don't care if anyone say I am stupid to fall in love so quick. But your different than any other girl and I can't stop thinking about you. That's why I love you." I say.

" Do you happen to like me not in a friend way?" I ask her hoping that she says yes.

"Yes. But what is going to happen if we go out. I don't wanna sneak around." She says.

"Ally we don't have to sneak around. I like you a lot, I don't care about my reputation anymore. As long as I'm with you." I say.

"Will you be my girlfriend Ally Dawson?" I ask.

**Now on Bullying for LOVE:**

"I would love to." She says with a big smile on my face. Right then and there I kiss her, luckily her parents aren't home. I feel sparks in the kiss.

**(Ally POV)**

The kiss was sweet and passionate. I really like Austin, but I really didn't show that feeling. We pull apart from the kiss and I tutor him on his French. After that we do our homework. Right then and there I hear the door open. Then my parents open my room door. Well this is the perfect time to introduce them to my new boyfriend.

"Who is this sweetie?" My dad ask but not in a rude way.

"Oh this is Austin Moon he is the kid I tutor and he is my boyfriend, is that okay mom and dad." I tell them.

" Oh sweetie. We was worried you didn't have a boyfriend yet, and now that you do were happy for you." My mom says. Wow that was what my parents thought.

"Treat my daughter good, Okay?" my dad says. Oh Gosh.

"Yes sir. I won't hurt your daughter." Austin says.

"Well we would be delighted if you stayed for dinner, so we can get to know the handsome boyfriend of my daughter." My mom says pinching Austin cheeks. After me and Austin finish our homework. We got to know each other a lot.

"So do you think you can sing a song for your handsome boyfriend." Austin says. Why did my mom call him handsome I mean he is now his ego is even bigger.

"Sure." I say I walk over to the piano on the other side of my room. I sit on the piano bench and so does Austin. I start to play the piano then start singing the song.

**I'm a little butterfly  
Spread my colorful wings  
Even though I'm small and frail  
I can do most anything **

**Caterpillar in my cocoon **

**I'm gonna be a butterfly soon**

I'm a little butterfly  
I can soar through the sky  
So glad I ended up like this  
Thanks to metamorphis 

**I'm a butterfly **

**I'm a butterfly  
Yeah **

**I'm a butterfly **

After I done singing I looked to Austin. I couldn't tell his face expression. "Ally that was AMAZING! When did you write that?!" He ask hugging me.

"I'm glad you like it and I wrote it in Kindergarten that's when I realized I wanted to be a songwriter." I say. Then my mom comes in and tells us that dinner is ready. We ate my mom wonderful dinner I think Austin liked it cause he was trying to not eat it fast.

"So Austin what do you wanna be when you grow up." My dad asks.

"Well Mr. Dawson I will like to be a Singer." Austin says.

"Well I hope you do." He says. Looks like they are getting along.

"Ally-cat wants to be a songwriting looks like you two were made for each other. Its Sweet that both of you want to do something with music. I can't wait to be a grandmother!" My mom says. I think she should stop right there.

"Mom! We only 16!" I say.

"I know I'm just making you two know that so when yall hit that age, you will make my wish come true. Ally-cat your my only kid and I will really like to have grandchildren's when you guys are married." My mom says. And this is one reason why I don't have boyfriends.

"Anyways do you wanna watch the game with me son. And you could call me Lester." My dad asks. Wow take my boyfriend away. I'm really starting to like the word 'Boyfriend'. I shouldn't be complaining at least their getting along.

"Sure Lester." Austin says. They get up and go in the living room to watch the game. I would join but I would like them to have there alone time. Wow leave the us girls to clean the kitchen. Me and my mom start to clean the kitchen. Now all I know is she is going to talk to me about Austin.

"I really like him. He is a real gentlemen. And he is sweet. He even likes my food." My mom says.

"I like him too mom. He was trying not to eat fast because he didn't wanna seem like a pig." I say. Then after that we didn't say anything really. My mom told me that she notice it too. And she told me I don't have to help. But I insisted to help her.

We finish cleaning the kitchen and the I head up to my room and go to take a shower. The hot water felt so relaxing. I got out the shower and I put on my pajamas. I wonder if Austin left. If he did why didn't he say bye, he could have at least left a note saying that he left. I lay in my bed just staring at the ceiling bored out my mind. Then I hear my door open but I don't bother to look to see who it is. Then I feel someone climbing into my bed. I turn around to see it Austin. I guess he didn't leave.

"Hey. Your dad is Awesome, have I mention that your mom is a great cook." He says smiling.

"Hi. I know she is like the best cook out there." I say.

"Well I got to go home now my mom is going to pick me up. It was really nice meeting your parents." He say then give me a peck on the lips and head for the door.

"Why! I'm bored and your ditching me. I'm going to miss you." I say with a sad face. Then I get off the bed and follow him downstairs.

" I'm going to miss you too. Here is my number." He says. We exchanged number. Then he says bye to my mom and dad.

"Oh call me Ashely." My mom says hugging him.

Well bye again Lester and Ashley. By the way you're a great cook Ashley. I really enjoyed your food." He says then he leaves. What no goodbye to me! I run after him and jump on his back.

"Why didn't you say goodbye to me!" I say with a sad tone.

"I gave you a goodbye kiss." He says putting me down.

"That wasn't a kiss it was a peck." I say.

Alright I guess that's true." He says. Then he kisses me. I don't even care if my parents are watching. Then I kiss him back. Then we hear a car horn blow. Guess that's his mom. We pull apart and he says goodbye. Then go into the car and on his way home. I walk back into my house and my mom tackles me.

"Oh My Gosh. That was so sweet when he gave you that goodbye kiss." She says with a big smile. Well I guess she was watching cause my dad is still watching TV.

"Okay mom. I will like to go to sleep now". I say getting her off me.

**Austin POV**

"Was that your girlfriend?" My mom asks.

"Yeah". I say daydreaming.

"Why didn't you introduce me to her or tell me you had a girlfriend. She seems nice and she acts better than your other so call girlfriend." My mom says. " You to make a cute couple. Just so you know when yo two get married I want grand kids!" she says. What is wrong these adults.

**Well I have to stop there because its 5:19 pm. And I have to get everything ready for school tomorrow, and I gotta eat. Well I don't know when I will Update but I won't take long. **

**Did anyone see the new Austin and Ally yesterday. I think there was a lot of Auslly moments. Who else agrees with me? Anyways cant wait for the new one. I need to get my ticket for breaking dawn 2. I so have to see this one in the theater. Anyways honest opinion and good reviews.**

**-Suzzett xxx**


	7. Chapter 7: Missing Austin & The Moons

**Hey guys. So yesterday my crush(bestfriend) was staring at me. Then today he kept pushing me. So tomorrow I think I'm going to tell him I like him. Anyways wish me luck. **

**So its started to snow while I was in school. School for me is over at 2:03, so I was walking home with no umbrella. The point is the snow was not sticking. But I just looked outside my window and its starting to STICK TO THE GROUND. Yaay. I'm going to write my responses to the best reviews I got.**

**MysteriousCookie: I thought I was the only one who seen those Auslly moments. And they would be tots adorable.**

**Awesomesauce325: Your welcome and I'm glad you love it :D**

**So I heard that Laura Marano(Ally) has a crush on Calum Worthy(Dez) not in the show. And that Austin has a girlfriend name Morgan Larson. IS ANY OF THIS TRUE?! And if it is I know that I'm late. Anyways on to the story.**

**Previously on Bullying for LOVE:**

**Austin POV**

"Was that your girlfriend?" My mom asks.

"Yeah". I say daydreaming.

"Why didn't you introduce me to her or tell me you had a girlfriend. She seems nice and she acts better than your other so call girlfriend." My mom says. " You to make a cute couple. Just so you know when yo two get married I want grand kids!" she says. What is wrong these adults.

**Now on Bullying for LOVE:**

It has been 3 weeks that I dated Austin and we haven't had any alone time whatsoever. I don't know what to do. I don't see the point of me dating him. If we can't hang out together as a couple. One time I thought about breaking up with him, but of course I didn't tell him. Let's just see what happens in the next few days.

"Hey Ally." Trish says.

"Hey." I say not in the mood.

"What's wrong, let me guess haven't seen Austin in a week?" Trish asks.

"Yes!" I say crying into her shoulders.

"Don't worry everything will be fine, trust me." She says. I nod, and then close my locker and then Trish walks me home. I went up in my room since it's a Friday. Eh I could do my homework tomorrow. I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling. I got bored and then all I know is that I drift off to sleep. I wake up around 6:00 pm and I fell someone lying next to me. I turn on my side to see Austin. Austin Here!

"Hi." Austin says. About to kiss me but I stop him.

"Austin what are you doing here? Where were you this whole week?" I say.

"I miss you too." Austin says.

"Just answer my question." I say sitting up.

"So let me get this straight I have been gone for a week and when I returned I can't get a kiss and 'I miss you' from my girlfriend." Austin says getting up. He sounds mad. I'm the one who suppose to be mad.

"Don't get mad at me. You're the one who left for a WEEK and didn't tell Me! I'm the one who suppose to be mad at you!" I yelled. Not loud enough to let my parents hear.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I went to my aunts wedding . I didn't invite you because it was only for family members." Austin said.

"Its okay." I said going up to him. Looking at him.

"So do I get that kiss?" Austin ask with a big smile.

"Yes you do." I say. Then I give him a peck on the lips.

"Hey! I said a kiss." Austin says sad.

"You left without telling me. Now deal with it." I say climbing into my bed.

"I'm sorry. Hey I want you to come and meet my mom and dad." Austin say climbing into my bed laying next to me.

"okay. You know you can leave right." I say turning around to him. Then he crashes his lips on mine. Oh My I miss the feelings of his lips.

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

Me and Austin walks to his house. I'm so nervous. What if they don't like me.

"You know you were thinking out loud. And trust me my mom seen you and she loves you." Austin says. I just nod.

We enter his house and they are in the kitchen.

"Hi, I'm Mimi is so nice to see you. Btw I think your better then all the other girls Austin have dated." Mimi says.

"Hi, its nice to meet you too." I say

"Hi, I'm Mike. Austin pick a wonderful girl." Mike says. Then we entered the kitchen. And ate, we got to know each other looks like they love me already. Thank God.

**I know this was a quick story but I gotta do homework. And finish my One Direction Puzzle. Also go read other Auslly stories. Next time I'll make sure to make it longer like 2k words. So I'll see you guys next time. Won't take long. Did anyone watch the Election last night. I did but I kept falling asleep.**

**Congratulations President OBAMA. Another four years. !**

**-Suzzett xxx **


	8. Chapter 8:Breaking up & Cheating

**Hey guys. I'm back. So I was supposed to go to this Acting thing in Connecticut, but my hair is not done and Connecticut is kinda far from where I live. They said to dress to impress and make sure my hair is done but it's not. My mom told them if I could be on Austin and Ally and the guy said I would have to talk to the director. But I can't go **

**Anyways I did not tell my best friend. I was too scared. So I told my cousin to inbox him on Facebook and tell him. But then I went on his page and its says he is in a relationship. So I told her to forget it. Man looks like I was too late. Its okay though. If he is happy, I'm happy for him.**

**Anyways you guys are in for a Surprise. I didn't really get a lot of reviews for chapter 7. But it's okay. I still Love you guys. My responses to the reviews I got.**

queenc1**: You will have to read to see what happens. I'm glad you love it. :D**

Hey149: **Thanks and if you read what I wrote just a while ago. I was too late.**

Awesomesauce325:**Glad you love it. I was too late.**

**Anyways on to the story…..Read…..ENJOY!**

**Previously on BFL:**

Me and Austin walks to his house. I'm so nervous. What if they don't like me.

"You know you were thinking out loud. And trust me my mom seen you and she loves you." Austin says. I just nod.

We enter his house and they are in the kitchen.

"Hi, I'm Mimi is so nice to see you. Btw I think your better then all the other girls Austin have dated." Mimi says.

"Hi, its nice to meet you too." I say

"Hi, I'm Mike. Austin pick a wonderful girl." Mike says. Then we entered the kitchen. And ate, we got to know each other looks like they love me already. Thank God.

**Now on Bullying for Love:**

I woke up to see Austin hovering over me. What is he doing here.

"What are you doing here? I asked.

"Oh your mom let me in. And she told me I could go up to your room and wake you up. But I didn't have it in me, to wake you up. Because you looked so peaceful." He says. Still hovering over me.

"Um okay. But why are you hovering over me? I ask him then push him away and got off the bed. I look for some clothes so I could go shower.

"Oh I was-um- I was admiring your face." He says nervous.

"Okay well I'm going to go shower." I say heading to the bathroom. The water felt very relaxing. Austin parents were really sweet. I really like them. I get out the shower. And start to put on some shorts and a t-shirt. I will be staying home today. I blow out my hair and leave it straight. I put some chap stick on to keep my lips moist.**(A/N:I have this magazine and they say chap stick are very good for your lips.)**I walk out the bathroom to see Austin texting someone with a smile on his face. I wonder if when I text him he smiles like that. I'm curious to know who he is talking to. I mean I am his girlfriend. I just don't wanna seem obsessed. I don't know the right word to say. Curiosity is getting the best of me.

"Who is that your texting?" I say sitting next to him on my bed. But to my luck he moves away from me. Do my breathe stink, do I smell bad.

"What's wrong, I can't sit next to my boyfriend?" I say. I still love the word boyfriend I really miss Austin but he is not paying any attention to me. He doesn't say anything.

"Austin why are you ignoring me?" I say. He stops texting.

"I'm sorry." He said putting away his phone.

"Okay. I'm going to get something to eat." I say leaving the room. I thought you were supposed to be happy when you're in a relationship. But not me, Austin really doesn't seem to care one bit about me. I go downstairs and took out some coco puffs. I took a bowl from the cabinet and milk out the fridge. And started to pour my milk and cereal. I started eating until Austin came downstairs.

"Ally I'm sorry." He says.

"It took you that long just to come downstairs and say that, what was you texting your friend." I say. I know I sounded like a bitch. But really Austin was staring to piss me off.

"Ally why are you acting like that." Austin says. He puts his phone in his back pocket and sit down on the kitchen chair.

"Because I miss my boyfriend and then we have a day to ourselves and he isn't paying any attention to me, but your stupid friend your always texting." I say to him putting my cereal to the side. But then I hear a voice and it sound like a girl.

"Austin who is that" A voice says from Austin phone. Looks like he butt dialed the person.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Um- no one in particular." Austin says. Taking the phone out his pocket and ending the call.

"Austin you need to stop lieing. First you leave out of the blue to a wedding, you could at least tell me. I really think that you were lieing to me about the whole wedding thing." I yelld at him.

"So what now you don't trust me!" he yelled.

"Yes and I'm not very happy being in a relationship with-". I say until he interrupt me.

"Are you saying that your going to break up with me?" Austin says with hurt look in his eyes.

"Yes. It was better when you bullied me. Austin when people are in a relationship their supposed to be happy, not arguing and ignoring each other. I don't feel-". I say but Austin just leave, he didn't even let me finish even though he knew what I was going to say. But all I know he is very mad at me. I just throw away my cereal and head upstairs to my room. I decided to text Austin to tell him something.

**Austin why didn't you let me finish. -Ally**

**Ally I don't wanna to talk to you.- Austin**

Wow talk about cold hearted.

**Austin, I know your mad at me but I just wanted to say I'm breaking up with you. Maybe we can be friends.-Ally**

**I don't wanna be friends. Thanks for hurting me more.-Austin**

**Austin how can you be mad at me. But you're the one who was texting a girl and wasn't paying attention to me. When I'm your girlfriend.- Ally**

**I say I don't wanna be friends. Which means don't talk to me. Lose my number.-Austin**

**Okay.-Ally**

I was hurt, I did it for the best of us. We rushed into a relationship so fast. Now look what happened. She didn't know Austin would be so mean. But he was the one who was talking to that girl. I wonder what he really did when he left. I text Dez and Trish.

**Hey guys come over to my house, I have to tell you something and ask you something.-Ally**

**Did you find my TURTLE!-Dez**

Wow Dez was really something. He is so random.

**No, but come to my house.-Ally**

**Me and Dez are on our way.-Trish**

After about 10 minutes. Trish and Dez arrived at Ally's house. They rang the doorbell. Ally came down and opened it. She lead them into the living room and all three of them sat on the couch.

"So what happen." Trish asks.

"Well i just broke up-"I couldn't even finish because Trish interrupts me

"What?! Sorry continue." She said.

"Anyways I just broke up with Austin. Because well I wasn't happy. And he was texting someone then he butt dialed a person and I heard a girl talking. He doesn't want to be friends with me at all." I say.

"Well that's were I come to ask Dez something." I say. He looks nervous. I wonder why.

"Dez did Austin really go to a wedding or was he seeing someone behind my back?Who was it?" I asked.

"I cant tell you anything. Sorry." He says leaving. But then Trish stops him.

"Sit your behind down and tell us everything Austin did while he was away." She says.

"Okay. Well he did go to a wedding. But he met this girl a 'family friend' and he said they hung out all the time while he was there. But then.." Dez said. He wasn't sure if he should go on further.

"Go on. I can handle it." I say prepared.

"Well they kissed and he dated her for a few days. But broke up with her before he came back here. But they texted non stop. After he told me I stopped hanging out with him. Because I don't think that was right that he was cheating on you. I was going to tell you on Monday. So I don't see why he was upset when you broke up with him. At least he could go back to his slut." Dez said. I never really heard him call someone a slut.

"That son of-" I glared at Trish making her know that she better not curse. Even though I do. "Son of a dog" Trish says.

"Wow. And he was mad cause I didn't trust him. Well its better we aren't friends." I say.

"I cant believe your not crying." Trish says.

"Trust me, I'm crying on the inside. I'm just a really good Actress." I say.

"Very good. Well Austin texted me to come over his house. Should I go?" Dez say.

"Yeah. I wanna see how he is handling this Break up." I say.

"So you wanna go shopping." Trish says.

"Yeah lets show him what he is missing . I'm going to buy a whole new wardrobe." I say. Trish smile is big.

"Its like you read my mind." Trish says. I went up stairs to change and got my purse and house keys. Then we left and headed to the mall.

**Austin POV(His house)**

Man I can't believe Ally broke up with me. Well I did cheat on her. Even though she doesn't know. What have I done. I ask Dez if he could come over, we haven't talked much after I told him what I did when I left. I guess he was mad I cheated on Ally. Just then I hear the doorbell ring. I open to see Dez. I let him in. and we go up to my room.

"Austin you know you messed up BIG TIME." Dez says.

"I know. I really love Ally but I don't know what came over me when I left to go to the stupid wedding." I say.

"Yeah! Your telling me." Dez says.

"Ughhh." I say

"You know they call me 'The love whisperer**(A/N:This is from the episode call Diners and Daters. I was just watching it.)**'" Dez say whispering.

"No they don't." I say whispering back

"Okay whatever you say" he says.

**Ally POV**

Man I really got some cute clothes. Trish is like the best best friend you can have. Austin is going to regret he cheated on me. After we finish shopping. I see that My dad store is open. Wow That was fast. Me and Trish walked in there. And when I said A Lot. I mean A Lot of people where in there. Sonic Boom. Looked absolutely Nice! Than all the other stores. No offence. I see my Dad helping someone and my Mom at the cash register. My parents run to hug me. I haven't really spend time with my family. "So where is my Handsome Austin at?" My mom asked. She really likes Austin.

"Well I broke up with him, we got into a an argument." I say. My mom and Dad hugged me, telling me its okay.

"Mom, Dad its okay. I didn't cry and I don't feel like crying." I said. I lied but they couldn't tell. I really wanted to cry. But I didn't want to. Sonic Boom was really in business.

**So Austin and Ally broke up. Will Austin try to get Ally back. Or just go back to his slut. Sorry for my language. Not in the mood, didn't get to go to that Acting thing in Connecticut.**

**So I'm stopping here. I told you guys that I will write 2k words. Well it is pass 2k, Its 2,229. Anyways New Austin and Ally comes on tonight. I realize I mostly update when the new Austin and Ally come on. I would really appreciate to get a good amount of reviews. Remember Good reviews and Honest opinion.**

**I really was going to have writers block. But seeing **queenc1** review. Gave me some ideas. Don't hate her that Austin and Ally broke up. She wasn't telling me to let them break up. She just wrote something and it gave me ideas. If you know what I mean. Anyways things will get better soon.**

**-Suzzett xxx**


	9. Chapter 9:Cassidy & New Student

**Hey guys. So the reason I am posting another chapter today is because of **MrsLiamPayne. **She gave me an idea. First it was **queenc1** and now its **MrsLiamPayne.** Gosh I love you guys. You guys are the BEST. Literally! **

**Watch out for some Bad languages in this story**

**Previously on BFL:**

Man I really got some cute clothes. Trish is like the best best friend you can have. Austin is going to regret he cheated on me. After we finish shopping. I see that My dad store is open. Wow That was fast. Me and Trish walked in there. And when I said A Lot. I mean A Lot of people where in there. Sonic Boom. Looked absolutely Nice! Than all the other stores. No offence. I see my Dad helping someone and my Mom at the cash register. My parents run to hug me. I haven't really spend time with my family. "So where is my Handsome Austin at?" My mom asked. She really likes Austin.

"Well I broke up with him, we got into a an argument." I say. My mom and Dad hugged me, telling me its okay.

"Mom, Dad its okay. I didn't cry and I don't feel like crying." I said. I lied but they couldn't tell. I really wanted to cry. But I didn't want to. Sonic Boom was really in business.

**Now on BFL:**

It was now Monday. The day I have been dreading, to make Austin forget what he is missing. I got dress in a nice V-Neck that shows some Cleavage. Okay just to let you know I'm doing the whole sexy outfit after school, when he comes over so I could tutor him. I put on a nice black skinny jeans, my top says SINGLE! Ha that will teach him a lesson. I put my hair in a fish tail braid. Put some lip gloss on and head to school. Of course I brushed my teeth and showered. I went to school. To Trish at my locker with a panic look on her face. I wonder whats wrong.

**Austin Slut(Sorry didn't know what else to put)**

So after I called Austin. He told me everything. That he had a girlfriend and he really made a mistake by going out with me. Now I've been trying to get Austin to go out with me. But now I don't have a chance again because of some dumb Bitch he dated and he was in Love with. Well guess what he is going to fall in Love with me. See Austin is an overnight internet sensation and I could see him getting big in the music business. So my plan was to have his baby and make him fall in love with me. And then when I get a little fame from him and then I'm going to dump him and let him pay for child support.

So you see I had a little great plan. But had to keep that Bitch from him. So I moved down to Miami, I'm living at my Aunts place. So I'm going to school the one Austin go to. So I'm going to torture her till she leaves.

Austin POV

Everyone was in a circle. I wonder why. When I was walking towards the crowd they made a path for me to see who was in the middle. Looks like I still have my reputation even after they knew I dated Ally Dawson. Everyone loves her including the boys. I was still walking when I had stopped omg it was HER. What is Cassidy**(1)** doing here.**(This is for MrsLiamPayne she gave me the idea. Thanks.)**She ran up to me and kissed me on the lips and then I seen Ally out of the corner of my eyes. She had tears in her eyes. Omg.

**Ally POV**

I went up to Trish. "Hey whats wrong?" I asked her.

"Um. You know that girl Austin had cheated on you with. Well her name is Cassidy." Trish says.

"How do you know her name." I ask.

"Well she goes to this school now." she says. I cant wait to see that slut. Just then I turned around and she her and Austin kissing. Wow he really didn't care about me. If he could go and kiss his ex in the hallways. I was about to cry. But then she pulled away and had a smirk on her face. I'm guessing she knows me already.

She walks over here. Ii blink back my tears, not the emotion I am feeling is anger. All I heard people saying. 'Two of his exes go to the same school' 'It must be hard for Ally watching Austin kiss his slut in front of her'. At least I'm not the only one who thinks she is a slut.

"Hi, I am Cassidy. You probably already knew that." She says with a smirk still plastered on her face. Well I am not taking any bullshit for her. I don't care if she and Austin goes back out. I am OVER THAT MANWHORE! I AM VERY ANGRY!

"Well I'm Ally Dawson. Austin Ex. You probably knew me because he cheated on me with a Total Slut!" I say. She was about to smack me but I grabbed her wrist and threw her on the ground.

"Now if you knew better. You would not try to hit me because I will fucking hurt you. Oh yeah I hope you and Blondie**(A/N: Here goes that nickname)** having plenty of children since you probably slept with every guy in the world. You are a Fucking Slut." I say and get off her. I went to Austin but before I did Trish Smack Cassidy leaving a hand print on her face. I love Trish. Then when I reached Austin. I smacked him and said "Have fun with your Slut, because my next week your slut will be pregnant and you will be the father and it will ruined your precious reputation.." I say loud enough so even can hear. Then me and Trish went to Class.

**Okay so Austin and Ally soon come on. I need to shower and make sure my room is clean. Thank god I don't have school tomorrow cause it's a holiday! Anyways sorry its short and thanks again for the idea MrsLiamPayne. If I get writers block I will make sure to PM you for any ideas. LOVE YOU GUYS.**

**-Suzzett xxx**


	10. Chapter 10:Fighting & Hurting

**Hey Guys, So there is like 14 more days till Laura Marano birthday I didn't count the day of her birthday. Her birthday is November before my little sister.**

**So I almost got writer's block. If I did you guys would have been upset. I GOT GREAT NEWS, WELL FOR ME! So my cousin told my crush(best friend) that I like him and he put a smiley face. I mean is that a good thing? Then she told me to get to know him but I almost know everything cause he is my best friend. He stayed at my lunch period today and yesterday and was talking to me. I didn't even knew she told him until today. That's why he keeps hitting me. I'm new to this whole crush thing. I'm 16 and never had a boyfriend sometimes I wonder if I am that ugly. Oh well**

**I just got my Tickets to SEE TWILIGHT BREAKING DAWN PART 2 AT 10:00 PM ON FRIDAY. Woohoo going with some friends. I'm surprised my mom is letting me go, she never let me go to the store on my own and its down the block.**

**So I hope that this chapter is good. Let me know if its good. This is finally CHAPTER 10. TWO DIGITS NUMBER! YEAH!**

**Listening to R5-What do I have to do. Love this song!**

**Previously on BFL:**

"Hi, I am Cassidy. You probably already knew that." She says with a smirk still plastered on her face. Well I am not taking any bullshit for her. I don't care if she and Austin goes back out. I am OVER THAT MANWHORE! I AM VERY ANGRY!

"Well I'm Ally Dawson. Austin Ex. You probably knew me because he cheated on me with a Total Slut!" I say. She was about to smack me but I grabbed her wrist and threw her on the ground.

"Now if you knew better. You would not try to hit me because I will fucking hurt you. Oh yeah I hope you and Blondie**(A/N: Here goes that nickname)** having plenty of children since you probably slept with every guy in the world. You are a Fucking Slut." I say and get off her. I went to Austin but before I did Trish Smack Cassidy leaving a hand print on her face. I love Trish. Then when I reached Austin. I smacked him and said "Have fun with your Slut, because my next week your slut will be pregnant and you will be the father and it will ruined your precious reputation.." I say loud enough so even can hear. Then me and Trish went to Class.

**Now one BFL:**

It was 5th period almost time for lunch, I am suddenly really tired in SAT Math.**(A/N: Happen to me today.)**Finally the bell rings, signaling us that class is over. I go to my locker and then everyone leaves the hallway. Did I leave class that late. But then I hear someone walking I turn around to find Blondie in front of me. What do he wants.

"I am really sorry Ally, I didn't mean to hurt." Blondie says.

"I don't hear Shit form you. What do you mean you didn't mean to. We was fucking dating asshole and you go and date a Slut and expect me not to know. I don't want your apology." I say. Suddenly he pulls me in for kiss. I am not falling for it this time. I push him off and smack him and kick him where the sun don't shine. And whisper "Don't fucking touch me. Let's go back to when we hated each other. Oh yeah act like I don't exist in your fucking life." I said. Then walk to the lunch room. I see Trish and our friends. They all know what happened between me and Blondie. Suddenly I see Blondie walking in with his Slut, Cassidy**(1)**. Wow. She glares at me and then walks to my table. Oh Great!

"So I heard you hit my boyfriend." She says. I can't believe he is dating her after what happen between me. But I guess he is a player. Can't believe I dated him.

"Yeah and?" I say standing up. Trish and the rest of my friends laughs.

"Don't fucking touch him or you will get hurt." The Slut says. Oh she is really testing me.

"Well guess what." I said and went over to Austin and slap him. And then I turned around to be tackle on the floor by his slut.

"I told you not to touch him next time you will get more than a slap." His slut says then comes off me and started walking with Blondie to their table. Everyone has out their phone recording. She thinks I am not going to do anything about this. Well she must be dumb. I get off the floor and run over to the slut and she turns around at the right time. Then I tackled her to the floor and start to punch her and slap her. I get up and walk back to table. Ha she got no hits. Like 'What do I have to do'**(A/N: R5 SONG! LOVE IT)** to get these dumb ass slut to know not to mess with me. My friends starts to high five me when someone pulls my hair. OHHHHH I know who it is and they came for more. Looks like I have to give them what they want.

She slaps and then I kick her to the ground and slap on the face and punch her right in the eye. Yeah she is going to have a black eye. Oh yeah. After that I hear everyone saying "Oooo Austin slut got beat up now' 'Ally whooped that ass' ' why don't she just stop, Ally is just going to beat her up'. Then Trish slaps her a few time s saying ' Don't you dare put a hand on my friend or you wont like it. Then the bell rings and we all leave. I left Cassidy with a black eye, Slap marks, Left on the floor holding her stomach. And Austin stunned not helping her just walking out the cafeteria leaving her. Ha she got nobody.

**Austin POV**

I am really in depressed mode about what Ally said in the hallway. I don't even care if Cassidy got beat up. I don't know why she keep calling me her Boyfriend. I am not. I really hurting. School is over and I am just going to go home and stay in my bed for the rest of the week. I don't even know why I cheated on Ally. Truth is they said I could invite anyone but I didn't know Ally want to go with me. I thought she would have freaked out. I reach home and run upstairs. I let out all my tears since Ally broke up with me. She really get me more than any other girls. I finally get up after crying for two hours. I go to my mirror and see my eyes red and puffy. Then my mom comes in the room.

"Awww what wrong with my little Austin." My mom says hugging me. I returned the hug.

"Ally b-b-broke u-up with m-me. I ch-cheated on her when w-we went on the trip." I say crying again in my mom shoulder.

"Oh Austin. I am your mother, but you know you did the wrong thing that led to this breakup. You need to show Ally how much you really like her. If doesn't want to forgive you then I don't know what to tell you." My mom says. I nod and then I go to sleep.

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

**Ally POV**

Dez told me that Austin hasn't come out his room or eat. He locks himself in his room. I don't know why he is like this. He is the one who cheated which mean he really didn't care about me. I am the one who is supposed to be in depressed mode. Anyways I hear that he came to school today.

School is over and I am at home, cause my mom picked me up from school. But they aren't home because they are at sonic boom which I will be working tomorrow at. I hear the doorbell ring, I wonder who it is. I wonder who is at the door. I opened the door to see…

**Cliffy. Anyways good reviews and honest opinions.**

**-Suzzett xxx**


	11. Chapter 11:Hospital & Friends

**So I'm here writing this story also by watching the AWARD One Direction is going to perform I think. I heard there is a One Direction Store in New York, I live close to NY. I am so going to go there, Can't wait. **

**Previously on BFL:**

Dez told me that Austin hasn't come out his room or eat. He locks himself in his room. I don't know why he is like this. He is the one who cheated which mean he really didn't care about me. I am the one who is supposed to be in depressed mode. Anyways I hear that he came to school today.

School is over and I am at home, cause my mom picked me up from school. But they aren't home because they are at sonic boom which I will be working tomorrow at. I hear the doorbell ring, I wonder who it is. I wonder who is at the door. I opened the door to see…

**Now on BFL:**

I opened the door to see Austin standing there. He looks weak, He doesn't have his muscle anymore. This Breakup hurted him really bad. But why did he do it?

"What are you doing here, Austin?" I asked.

"I'm h-here for you to tutor me." He says.

"Austin you said you didn't want to talk to me." I say.

"I know what I said, could I come in." he says. I let him come in and we go upstairs to my room. We studied but I had a question on my mind.

"Austin are you okay, you look weak." I ask closing my textbook.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be." Austin says. Obviously he is lieing.

"Austin your lieing, you are so not okay. Whats wrong." I say moving my textbook and his away then move closer to him. I move his blonde hair out his face. He grabs my hand.

"Ally, I am so sorry but I have to go." He says then leaves. What does he mean? I sat there thinking what he mean that he has to go. Suddenly I got a call. I look at the i.d caller it was unknown. I answered it and couldn't believe what I heard. I drop my phone and grab my keys and lock the door and run all the way to the Hospital. I finally reached the hospital and was out of breath. I walk in and walk up to the lady behind the desk.

"Hi, do you know what room Austin Moon is in?" I ask.

"Oh yes its room 214." She says.

"Thanks." I said then started running to room 213 not even taking the elevator. I finally reached room 213 but before I go in there. I try to catch my breath. Then I turn the knob and entered. When I see Austin lying in the bed thingy he got bruised all over his body. I started to break down and cry. Mimi came over and calmed me down. She takes me outside the room.

"Ally when they was taking Austin to the emergency all he said was he wanted to die and I told him no, but then he said if he can't have you then there is no sense of living. All he wanted was to see you. Ally I know Austin is really sorry that he cheated on you. I had to forced him to go the tutor thing with you." Mimi says. I walked in the room seeing Austin awake.

"A-Ally." He says with a weak smile.

"Austin what happened." I asked.

" I went home and took my mom car and drove really fast. So I could get in a car crash. If I wasn't back with you then what sense does it make for me to be living. So I tried to commit suicide. And I got in a car crash. The person called the ambulance and kept telling me that they're sorry. I know I cheated and I was really stupid that I did that." Austin says.

"Austin don't ever commit suicide, if you would have died I would of die too. Please promise me you won't do it again." I say walking up to him.

"Ally I can't-" I cut him off by kissing him. I really miss his lips.

"So does that mean you forgive me and your my girlfriend again." He says pulling away.

"Well I do forgive you but I don't think we should get back together really fast. Let's just stay friends and then we figure out if we want a relationship with each other." I say.

"Okay. I am really glad we are friends even though it would be much better if you were my girlfriend but okay." He says leaning in. but I back away.

"Austin we are friends and friends don't kiss each other." I say.

"Could we be friends with benefits you know without the sex." He says.

"No! Austin only friends." I say. Then start laughing because he was really sad that we couldn't be friends with benefits.

**So I have to stop here. Goodnight Auslly Fans. Good reviews and honest opinions. I will try to update before thanksgiving.**

**-Suzzett xxx**


	12. Chapter 12:Jealousy,Kissing, & Flirting

**So I wanna say HEY! I HEARD Leon Thomas II is in Mount Vernon at this High School call Mandela. His father is the assistant principle there. His father used to be my assistant principle in elementary. Me and father was cool people. Anyways the point is I live in Mount Vernon and my high school is just blocks away. I really wanted to get his autograph but I have no one to go with. **

**This Chapter is a THANKSGIVING SPECIAL! I really didn't get a lot of reviews on Chapter 11, but I don't care that chapter wasn't that good. So I wont post tomorrow or after tomorrow. You wanna know why because one: Its Thanksgiving , two:I have to wake up at 4:00 am in the morning to bake.**

**Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter. If you haven't read the name of the chapter. Read it now before you read this story cause there are three parts.**

**Previously on BFL:**

"Okay. I am really glad we are friends even though it would be much better if you were my girlfriend but okay." He says leaning in. but I back away.

"Austin we are friends and friends don't kiss each other." I say.

"Could we be friends with benefits you know without the sex." He says.

"No! Austin only friends." I say. Then start laughing because he was really sad that we couldn't be friends with benefits.

**Now on BFL:**

Ever since Austin came out the hospital he hasn't been in school. You wanna know why because he have to get all his muscle back that he has loss. Typical Austin. Yes we are still friends but we are not dating. I don't know if I want another relationship with Austin. Now that I think about I haven't spend anytime with my friends. I am goignt o spend time hanging out with them today. It was fifth period we had three more minutes before its time for lunch. I hurried up and copy down the last chapter and then put my book in my bag and take my I.D out. Finally the bell rung signaling us that class is done. Did I forget to tell you that Austin came back to school. He really did get back his muscle maybe even more. I walk to the lunchroom and none of my friends are here, but only Dallas, Dez, and Austin are at my table.

I walk over to the table I sat between Austin and Dallas. You see I think Dallas is cute but I don't think I would date him. Who knows.

"Hey Ally." Dallas says with a smile hugging me. I hug him back.

"Hey!" I say to Dallas.

So you wanna hang out later at the mall like go to the arcade?" Dallas asks. Then Dallas whispers in my ears so close I started to giggle, he said "As Friends."

"Of cour-" I didn't get to finish because Austin interrupts me.

"She can't, she has to tutor me in French." Austin says grabbing my hand. I pull my hand away and said

"We could do it our 5:00, that's when I finish tutoring Austin." I said. Then all of the sudden Austin gets up and storms out the lunch room. What is his problem.

"Well someone is mad. Do you guys go out, again?" Dallas asks me.

"No, we are just friends." I said. He nods then we started to chat and Dez being Dez was always saying random stuff.

School was over and I went straight home to do my homework. Right after I am done the doorbell rings, I go to get it and its Austin. We go upstairs and get right to tutoring him. When were done he just leaves. Whats wrong with him today. I go outside to see Dallas. We walk to the mall and go to the arcade area.

"So how is it going with you and Kelly." I ask Dallas. You see Kelly is my friend and after a few days she and Dallas started going out and they still are. I think they are the cutest couple.

"Oh nothing . She was sick and she stayed home because she wanted to see if she was feeling better. I slept over her house to take care of her and she told me to go hang out with some friends from the table, that she will be okay. So since no one was here. I choose to hang out with you. I am really scared of Trish and Dez claims he have to do something after school." Dallas says.

"Oh okay." I said. Then we enjoyed our time. He got a big teddy bear for Kelly. But I was holding it because Dallas can be a bit clumsy if you ask me. He was walking me home when I seen Austin talking to someone on the phone. But I really didn't care so I started talking to Dallas but then Austin Shouts to whoever he was talking to on the phone saying "I LOVE YOU TOO." I tell Dallas that he can go I gave him the teddy bear. And he leaves. Then I walked on Austin Porch and sat down next to him.

"Hey who is the lucky girl." I ask. Let me remind you that I am over Austin.

"Oh. My new Girlfriend." He says.

"Well I will like to meet this Girlfriend of yours someday. We could be best friends." I said and then leave and go inside my house.

I walk up to my room and started stripping my clothes, so I could go shower. When I turned to go in the bathroom I see Austin staring at me .

"Hey! Friends don't look at each other." I say while closing the curtains. Then I went and took a shower.

**Austin POV**

You see I am really jealous that Ally is hanging out with Dallas all of the sudden. I want Ally to be mines. So I thought of a plan to make her fall in Love with me. Ha that should work.

* * *

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&&A&A

I was late to school so when I went to my locker no one was in the hallway except for Me and Ally. I walk over to her and said.

"Hey there Beautiful." I said whispering in her ears.

"Austin stop flirting with me don't you have a girlfriend." She says. Shit I forgot all about that.

"Well I lied I don't have a girlfriend." I said.

"Then who did you tell you love them?" she asks.

"My grandparents." I said a little shy.

"Oh so The Austin Moon was trying to make me jealous." She says with a smirk closing her locker.

"What no." I said. Obviously lieing.

"So your jealous?" She says looking at me. i gained confidence and did something I always wanted to do. I kissed her hard on the lips. She kissed back. Oh yeah. She kissed back. We pull away and I say

"Does that answer your question." I say.

"Well yeah." She says. "Austin friends don't kiss." She says.

"Okay I am sorry." I say. Then we walk to class.

* * *

It was sixth period lunch time. Ally went on the line to get lunch and I wrap my arms around her waist. She loves when I hug her from behind.

"Hey there Beautiful." I say in her ears.

"Austin! Stop with flirty comments." She says walking to the table. I let go of her. I walk past her before she reached the table and whispered "Never."

Then I sat down and started eating her fries. She takes a bite of her burger, when she wasn't looking I took a bite of her burger. Then hurried up and chewed it before she sees me.

"Hey why does my burger look smaller. Austin! Did you take a bite of my burger?" Ally asks.

"Um yeah. I was hungry." I say. Then she took a fries and was eating it. But before she could finish it I grab her face. Turning her to face me. and I bite the rest of then fries that didn't enter her mouth yet. And then I started kissing her and she kissed back AGAIN! We pull away.

"Are you guys dating?" Trish and Dez asks with a huge smile on their faces.

"Apparently No." I say looking at Ally.

"I decided to stay friends." Ally says.

"Worst idea EVER!" I say. And Ally looks at me.

"Well you guys aren't acting like friends." Trish says.

"Well Austin is the one who keeps flirting with me and kissing me." Ally says.

**Ally POV**

"Ally can I talk to you over there." Trish says. We walk next to the garbage and started talking to me.

"Ally its obvious that Austin wants a relationship with you." Trish says. I turned around to see Austin staring at me. I turned back around to Trish.

"I know, but I don't know if I can trust him in a relationship." I say. After Austin kiss me in the hallway. That's when I started to get feelings for him.

"Ally yesterday a lot of girls was asking Austin out. And he cursed them out and told him he only wanted Ally Dawson." Trish says. I can't believe he said that.

"Oh Wow. Well let me think about, I will let you know tomorrow." I said then wlaked back over to the table. Austin again whispers in my ear. "Hey Beautiful I missed you." He says. I decided that I wil play his little game too.

"I missed you too my little Austy." I say. Then the bell rings. I was walking out when Austin grabs me and push me against the wall. Lucky thing no one was in the lunch room.

" I have you know I am not little, I am very big." Then he leaves. What the hell?! Ughhhhh.

* * *

I walked home and I went up to my room and put on my yoga shorts and a black t shirt. Then the doorbell rings. i opened it to see Austin. We go up stairs and study and then we were done about 30 minutes later.

"Bye little Austy." I say when he was walking out my room door. But then he stops and push me against the wall, not rough though.

"I have you know I am not little I am Very Big!" He says. Now I get it. I am so slow.

"I think your lieing." I say.

"Oh yeah! Why don't you feel it then?" he says.

"Oh no thank you." I say.

"Oh I thought so?" he says then leaves.

I went to take a shower. Then 40 minutes later I came out I look to my right and see a Naked Austin. .Gosh he was so right. It is BIG! Then I was so shocked I had dropped my towel. I grab my towel and started running to the bathroom. I change into my clothes and then the doorbell rings. I open the door to see Austin. What do he wants? And then out of no where he kisses me while locking the door. He pushes me up against the wall. I wouldn't say we was kissing I would say like making out. He carries me upstairs and lays us on the bed. Then I pull away.

"We cant go any further. Austin Friends don't do this." I say. He sits up and looks at me.

"Ally please be quiet about all this saying about friends don't do this. You know we are more than friends. Heck with it, Ally you know I want you back why you keep beating around the bush." I say then leave.

**So I am going to stop there. So this story had a little Spice in it. Anyway i don't think I have any ideas for the next chapter. So PM me some ideas please. And when your reviewing let me know if I should had some more Spice to the next Chapter. Remember Good reviews and Honest opinions.**

**I forgot ton ay that this story goes up to 30 chapters then when this story is done there will be a Sequel!**

**Remember to PM me some ideas for the next chapter. **

**-Suzzett xxx**


	13. Chapter 13:V-Card & Back Together

**Hey so I forgot to say Happy Thanksgiving to my Lovely Reviewers. So Happy Late Thanksgiving! Anyways my Thanksgiving was Awesome. My feet was hurting yesterday from baking since 5 am. Well I know that I said I wouldn't be able to update today. Well some of you guys was saying I need to update faster. Well here I am updating. **

**I want to give a SHOUTOUT to this Amazing person. They gave me an idea for this chapter.**

**Shoutout to **ILUVAUSLLY**: You are so Awesome for this idea. *virtual hug***

**WARNING! For some parts.**

**Previously on BFL:**

I went to take a shower. Then 40 minutes later I came out I look to my right and see a Naked Austin. .Gosh he was so right. It is BIG! Then I was so shocked I had dropped my towel. I grab my towel and started running to the bathroom. I change into my clothes and then the doorbell rings. I open the door to see Austin. What do he wants? And then out of no where he kisses me while locking the door. He pushes me up against the wall. I wouldn't say we was kissing I would say like making out. He carries me upstairs and lays us on the bed. Then I pull away.

"We cant go any further. Austin Friends don't do this." I say. He sits up and looks at me.

"Ally please be quiet about all this saying about friends don't do this. You know we are more than friends. Heck with it, Ally you know I want you back why you keep beating around the bush." I say then leave.

**Now on BFL:**

He was right. I did knew he want me back. And I wasn't going to make him leave. Before he leaves I grab his arm and turn him around. I crash my lips hard against his. We had a make out session and it was rough with lust. He lifts me up and I put my legs around him. He carries me to my bedroom. He locks the door not pulling away from the kiss. He lays me on the bed. And we are still kissing. I run my hands up his shirt. Oh his abs feel so good and toned. He pulls away.

"Ally we should stop, even I don't want too." He says.

"No I definitely want this." I say.

"Are you sure? I am not pressuring you." Austin says.

"I am sure." I say kissing him.

I pull his shirt off and he does the same with me. he starts to kiss my jawline to my neck. It felt good, I know I was going to have a hickey but I don't care. I started moaning. Then all I know all our clothes wear off. Except Austin had his boxers on still and I had my bra and panties on.

* * *

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

I wake up because my alarm went off. I groan and got up. Then remember all the things that happen last night.

**Flashback**

Austin pulled away from the kiss and went on the ground and picked up his pants and took a condom out of there. I look at him weird.

"For emergency like right now." He says kissing me again. He rips open the condom .

"Are you-" Austin was saying but I interrupted him.

"YES!" I say, lucky thing my parents weren't home. He puts the condom on. Did I mention he has a big big friend. Lml. It hurted at first but I got used to it. We had an AMAZING night.

**End of flashback**

* * *

I smile to myself remembering last night. Amazing! I see a note from Austin it says

_**Hey beautiful, I had amazing time with you from last night. I had to leave cause your parents were home. I will see you at school.**_ **Love, Austin xox**

I go take a shower for like 40 minutes. Then I put on some jeans and a light blue sweater with a panda on. I was a little sore but not that sore that you can notice it. I let my hair out, so no one could see my hickey austin left and put on some strawberry lip gloss.

"Hey honey so I have to go away but only for a 3 weeks me and your dad. We left sonic boom locked till we come back. Are you going to be okay here by yourself?" my mom says.

"Yeah. Have fun." I say kissing my mom cheeks. I go downstairs with my mom and eat breakfast with my parents after I was finished eating my dad says

"Ally honey when you come back, we wont be here okay sweetie." My dad says.

"Okay. Love you guys." I said then I walked to school. When I reached school I go to my locker to see Trish.

"Hey Ally, anything happen yesterday?" Trish says.

"Like what?" I asked.

"You know what." She says.

"I honestly don't. Anything could happen**(1)**." I say

"With Austin." She says with a smile. Oh! Wait how she knew.

"Oh! That how do you know?" I ask.

"Well Austin told Dez and I read the text between them. Dont worry if Dez tells I told him it would be over between us. And he really doesn't want that to happen and neither do I." Trish says.

"Okay." I say. Then she left. I was packing things away in my locker when someone wrapped their arms around me. I turned around to see Austin.

"Hey beautiful, did you get my note." He say. I nod. I turned around and close my locker. Then Dez and Trish came up to us.

"So does this mean you guys are dating, again?" Dez says.

"Well I don't know." Austin says.

'I say yes." I said.

"We are! Yes!" He says all happy.

"Hello Everyone, Ally Dawson is MINES!" He says then picks me up and kiss me. I kissed back. And we pull away and walked to class hand and hand.

**Austin POV**

* * *

I can't believe Ally is my girlfriend again. Now we had Sex last night and it was AMAZING!

It was time for Lunch, I went to my locker. After I finished putting things in their I close it and turned around and there stand Cassidy. Wow the hallways are empty that quick.

"How could you cheat on me." Cassidy says.

"what are you talking about, we not going out!" I say. Then she slaps me. I gave the look that says 'like –what-the-fuck-you-smack-me-for'.

"Oh Austy I am so sorry then she kisses me, I don't even kiss back. I was about to push her away. But then someone took her off me. when I look Ally was on top of her.

"You stay away from my boyfriend, you don't want what I gave you the last time you messed with me." Ally says. Then comes off her and walks to me. Before she can say anything I said something.

"Its not what it looks like she came up to me and kiss me I tried to pull away but then you. Oh yeah she slapped me too." I said.

"She SLAPPED you! You shouldn't have done that you dumb bitch!" Ally says about to beat her up. But I grabbed her by her waist and put her over my shoulder.

"Let me at her. She hit you!" she said pounding on my back. And it really hurted.

"Ally you did enough the last time and your hurting me." I said.

"Sorry. Can you put me down?" She asks.

"Promise you won't go after her." I say.

"I promise." She says.

"Now lets go to lunch." I say kissing her.

"Okay." She says.

* * *

I was walking home since. Since its Ally turn to come tutor me at my house. I took an early shower. And forgot that I didn't bring a towel with me. so since my parents aren't home I walk out the bathroom naked and go into my room to see Ally sitting there. If we didn't have sex last night, I would of run out the room. But instead I go through my drawer to find my boxers.

"How did you get in here?" I asked turning around still naked.

"Why don't you have a towel on?" she say in front of me now.

"You know you like me without a towel on." I say pulling her in for a kiss. She pulls away.

"Get some clothes on." She says leaving my room. i get my clothes on and she started tutoring me well not really because I keep kissing her.

"So do you know what Je T'aime means?" she asks.

"No and I don't care." I say kissing her.

"Austin stop and pay attention." She says.

"Okay its me I love you and I LOVE YOU." I said I really did love Ally and I wasn't holding it back.

**Ally POV**

I cant believe Austin said he loves me.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes I am, I love you with all my heart." Austin says. I am shocked.

Guess what I-"I said but Austin interrupted me.

"I know you don't love me back, I guess we will go back to being friends." He says.

"What are you talking about, Silly I was going to say I love you too." I said kissing him.

"As much as I would love too, we cant do it at your house what if your parents come home." I said.

"Fine." Austin says in sad tone.

"Well I am going to go home now." I say getting up.

"Why!" Austin says.

"Because I have to." I said .

"Could I get a goodbye kiss?" Austin asks.

"No because your going to turn it into a make-out session. Bye." I said.

"….."

"Okay I guess your not getting any kiss for this whole week." I said leaving. I went home and took a shower. I heard the doorbell ring, I went to open the door. To see Austin standing there with big eyes.

"What do you mean, I wont get a kiss for a week. Are you CRAZY!" Austin says.

"Wow it took you a long time for that to register in your head. Well you didn't say Bye. So no kiss for a week." I said closing the door but Austin stops it with his feet.

"Als stop playing games." Austin said.

"I am not playing games, I am very highly serious." I said going upstairs to put some clothes on since I had a towel on. Until Austin yanks down my towel.

"What is wrong with you! Why did you do that!" I said grabbing my towel and wrapping my self up.

"You cant do that!" Austin says.

"Uhhh yes I could." I said.

"Okay! I'm sorry." He says.

"now was that so hard. Apology accepted." I said.

"Now I get to kiss you!" Austin says.

"Umm no. Bye." I said pushing him out the door.

"Hey world I LOVE Ally Dawson!" he yells from the other side of the door. He can be random sometimes but not like Dez.

**So I am stopping there. Austin and Ally with Jessie soon come on. December 7****th****. Laura Marano(Ally) birthday is next Thursday November 29****th****. Ross Lynch(Austin) December 29****th****. Oh yeah. Remember honest opinion and good reviews.**

**-Suzzett xxx**


	14. Chapter 14:Sick & Promise rings

**So here I am updating. I really have no ideas for this chapter. WAIT! Before you leave, I am letting you know that this is not a Author Note. I am updating another chapter. So here is Chapter 14!**

**Did anyone see iGoodbye last night. Omg I shed a few tears I watched that show since it first came out and now its done. I am entering the sweepstakes. I either want the robot, boat table, or the gummy bear chandelier. **

Readinghottie16:**Thanks. :D *VIRTUAL HUG***

**Previously on BFL:**

"What is wrong with you! Why did you do that!" I said grabbing my towel and wrapping my self up.

"You cant do that!" Austin says.

"Uhhh yes I could." I said.

"Okay! I'm sorry." He says.

"now was that so hard. Apology accepted." I said.

"Now I get to kiss you!" Austin says.

"Umm no. Bye." I said pushing him out the door.

"Hey world I LOVE Ally Dawson!" he yells from the other side of the door. He can be random sometimes but not like Dez.

* * *

**Now on Bullying for LOVE:**

I woke up to the sun shining in my face. Ughh at least today is Saturday. I went to take a shower for 40 minutes I came out the shower and brush my teeth. I went into my room and put on some sweats and a baggy shirt. I wasn't feeling well. I had a fever my nose was stuffy. And all that other stuff that happens when your sick. I went to the kitchen to get some green tea**(1)**. After I got my tea, I went to lie down on the couch after I finished drinking some tea, the doorbell rings. I opened the door to see Trish.

"Hey you don't look so good." Trish says.

"Yeah I am feeling a little under the weather." I say letting her in.

"Do you want me to call Austin?" she asks.

"No, No. Let him stay where he is at." I said sitting on the couch followed by Trish.

"Well I was thinking, I don't wanna see you get hurt again. So I was thinking that you and Austin should have promise rings. So if one of you do something wrong, like cheat, kiss someone else, or have sex with someone else yall cant wear the promise ring." Trish says. That was a great idea.

"Good thinking Trish, now all I have to do is get the Promise rings when I feel better." I said.

"Already a head of you. I got them now all I have to do is call Austin over." Trish says. Then the doorbell rings. Trish goes to get it and says "Nevermind he is already here."

"Hey Als." Austin says trying to kiss me but I moved away.

"Whats wrong." He says.

"Its not you, I am just sick." I say.

"Your SICK! I got to go get you medicine, do you need to go to the hospital?" Austin asks worried out his mind.

"Austin calm down. I just a little under the weather." I said sitting down.

"Okay." He says sitting close to me. but I moved away.

"Austin I don't want you to get sick." I said.

"I don't care if I get sick. Wait! This means I cant get a KISS!" Austin says.

"Calm down its not that serious." I say

"Sorry." He says.

"Well Trish has something to tell you and to give to us." I say. Trish began to tell him then she gave us our promise rings. Me and Austin put on our rings.

"Well I see you guys tomorrow." Trish says leaving.

"Bye Trish." I said before she left.

"Bye Bestiee." She says

"Well you should go I don't want to get you sick." I said to Austin.

"No I am staying here and taking care of you." Austin says

"Okay." I say.

* * *

It was Monday morning and I was feeling a lot better thanks to Austin. He decided to stay here till my parents come home. His parents left too. I woke up with Austin arms around me.

"Austin wake up, we have to go to school." I say kissing his cheeks.

"I don't want to Als." He said, eyes still closed.

"Come on I don't wanna be late." I say kissing him on the lips. He returned the kiss. He was now on top of me. I pulled away.

"Austin lets stop before we take it too far." I said getting from underneath him. Going to the bathroom

* * *

I was at my locker it was the end of the day. My friends came up to me.

"We should have a sleep over, I know it isn't Friday. But we all haven't hung out in a long time." Ariana says.

"Sure. My house. Parents aren't home for a 3 weeks." I said.

"But only girls Ally. Austin cannot come. None of our boyfriends can come." Kelly says.

"Okay." I said.

"What time are we doing it?" Trish asked.

"Um how about 5." Sabrina said.

"Yeah lets do it 5!" Isabella said. She was always hyper. I had 4 girl friends and 1 best friend Trish. We all headed our separate ways. I went home to see Austin in the living room with Dez.

* * *

"Um Austin you should go to Dez house and sleep there." I said.

"What did I do!" Austin yells.

"Oh nothing its just I am having a sleep over, and we girls are going to sleep here and we going to get dressed here for school. So you should bring some clothes with you." I said.

"Okay can boys come?" Austin ask.

"No only girls only." I said.

"Oh. I forgot to tell you that my two cousins are down here I invited them here but they are staying at a hotel. So since they are on their way here maybe they can join the sleepover your having." Austin says.

"Okay, the more girls the more fun." I say going upstairs I get everything ready for the sleepover.

**Austin POV**

When I told Ally that, I lied. Those two cousins are me and Dez.

"Austin you don't have no cousins down here." Dez said.

"I know, were going to dress up as girls and go and make sure Ally doesn't do anything you know stupid." I said.

"Okay I have been waiting for this day to dress up as a girl." Dez said. I just look at him weird.

"Dude never say that to anyone." I said on my way to the mall. To buy some wigs and fake boobs. Don't get me wrong I am not to thrilled with this idea. But Isabeela is a little hyper and crazy. And she would make you do some crazy things. That's why I am going to dress as a girl to keep an eye on my Baby girl Ally. I cant believe were dating. I never want to break up ever again.

**That's all for now. My cousin said that there was an Austin and Ally Christmas episode but they are coming out with a new years eve one on December 7****th****. So they are skipping Christmas. They are really Confusing.**

**(1)-I do not like green tea. I only like chocolate tea or pink strawberry tea.**

**Good reviews and honest opinions.**

**-Suzzett xxx**


	15. Chapter 15:Sleppover & Dares

**Hello my Amigos. I am really happy, you wanna know why **one:** I got 95 REVIEW for just 14 chapters, Gosh I love you guys! **Two:** My crush(best friend( was holding my hand today. Eeeeeeppppppp! Here are my responses to the reviews I got.**

Readinghottie16**- Glad you love it :D**

queenc1-** Glad you love it :D**

URxGORGEx-** Haha its going to be Totes Hilar! :D**

Awesomesauce325- ** Ya I know what you mean Lml. :D**

MandyMayR5- **Haha "cousins" Lmaoo. I wanna ask you a question. I know its random but here it goes. I noticed your profile name has May in it. Is your birthday in May, because MINES is! Lmaoo I am very random.**

**Previously on BFL:**

"I know, were going to dress up as girls and go and make sure Ally doesn't do anything you know stupid." I said.

"Okay I have been waiting for this day to dress up as a girl." Dez said. I just look at him weird.

"Dude never say that to anyone." I said on my way to the mall. To buy some wigs and fake boobs. Don't get me wrong I am not to thrilled with this idea. But Isabeela is a little hyper and crazy. And she would make you do some crazy things. That's why I am going to dress as a girl to keep an eye on my Baby girl Ally. I cant believe were dating. I never want to break up ever again.

* * *

**Now on Bullying for LOVE:**

Me and Dez went in the store. Me and Dez got a floral pants, I got a blonde straight wig and Dez gets a black curly wig. I got some fake boobs for me and Dez and Bra. No we didn't get panties I am not going that far! I get a long sleeve sweater. So our muscles don't show. We go and try these things on. And they fit I pick up some lip gloss and so does Dez. Me and Dez buy a pajams you know the one where its all together. Yeah that! We go to the cash register and put our things down. Lucky thing we was the only people in the store. The lady looks at us weird.

"Um it's a Dare." I said.

"Whatever." She says. Her name tag say Lily. We pay for our stuff and leave the store. We walked to Dez house. I go and get dressed in the bathroom, while Dez changes in his room.

"Okay what are our names going to be?" Dez asks.

"My name is going to be Ashley and your name is going to be Diana." I said to Dez.

"Oh yeah don't act like yourelf all random and stuff. Because they will catch on quick and talk in a girly voice." I said to Dez.

"Already a head of you." Dez says in a girly voice. I shake my head I grab a duffel bag and put our pajamas and lip gloss and our bedtime slippers in. We head off to Ally place.

**Ally POV**

Everyone was here. Except for Austin cousins. I think its weird he didn't tell me about them. I had popcorn**(1)**. And some candy. I have a lot of sleeping bags at my house so everyone had their own. I got some snacks out.

"Where are they!" Trish yells.

"I am sure they are on they're way right now." I said. Then the doorbell rings. I opened the door to see two tall girls, they look about our age.

"Hi, I am Ally. Austin girlfriend." I say hugging them both.

"Austin told us about you." the blonde haired one says.

"Aww. What are your names?" I said.

"My name is Ashley." The blonde haired one says.

"And my name is Diana." The black haired one says.

"Well come on in Ashely and Diana." I said letting them in.

"Hi" they said to everyone. Trish pulls me to the side.

"Ally those look like boys. Are you sure they are girls." Trish says.

"Don't judge people." I said going back over to the group. We watched a movie called Think like a man**(2).**

"We should play Truth or Dare." Isabella says.

"Okay." I said.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Ashley says.

"It will be Fun." I said.

"Okay Ariana Truth or Dare?" Trish asks.

"Truth." Ariana says.

"Have you ever stole money from your parents?" Says Trish.

"Nope." Ari says.

"Okay Ally Truth or Dare?" Isabella asks.

"Dare." I said

"You know you should really pick Dare." Ashley says.

"I wanna pick Dare, so Dare." I said looking at bel. That's short for Isabella.

"Well I dare you to Touch your nose with your tongue. If you are unable to do this you must touch another players nose with your tongue." Bel says.

"Okay." I said and I did it.

"Wow I cant believe you did that." Ashley says. She almost sound like Austin.

**Austin POV**

Shit. Everyone was looking at me.

"Um I cant believe you did that." I said again in girly voice.

"Anyways I dare Diana Go outside and run around, while screaming "I have lost my voice, please help me find it" Isabella says. At least she didn't make anyone do anything crazy YET!

"Okay." Diana/ Dez says. He goes outside screaming it and we all just laugh at him.

" Now-" Trish says but was interrupted by Diana/Dez.

"Can I do another Dare! Please." Diana says in a girly voice.

"Okay." Trish says smiling evilly. I kinda think she knows it us.

"I dare you to go in the kitchen and eat a pepper all of it." Trish says.

"All of it?" Diana/Dez says scared.

"Yes all of it." Trish says. We all go in the kitchen and watch Diana eat it. Right by he bit it. He spit it out and started running around the house.

"Ahhhh my tongue is on FIRE! My tongue is ON FIRRRREEEEE!" Diana says running out the hosue.

"We told you guys only Girls what are you doing here?" Trish says .

"Um. I wanted to check on Ally. To make sure she doesn't do anything wrong." I say taking off my wig.

"Austin!" Ally says dragging me to her room.

"I will like to talk to Austin in private." Ally says before we reached her room.

"I told you not to come!" Ally yells.

"I am sorry that I am very protective of my girlfriend!" I yelled

"Lets not argue right now." Ally say.

"I just didn't want Isabella making a dare like 'making you kiss someone'" I said.

"Austin I would never do that. Now come over here and give me a kiss." I said. Austin plants his lips on mine. We pulled away.

"I love you." Austin says.

"I love you too." I say back.

* * *

**So yeah I am going to stop there. I GOTTA DO MY HOMEWORKS.I actually like the part when Dez ran around screaming he lost his voice and he needs help. And when he ate the pepper and ran around the house screaming. Like at least run to the sink first. I don't think this was the best Chapter I have.**

**So GUESS WHAT! I am talking to my crush(best friend) on Facebook. And surprisingly he is trying to Flirt with me! Lmaoo he is really bad at that.**

**I don't like popcorn. I used to. But I got tired of those things getting stuck in my teeth and throat.**

**I like that movie Think like a man. I think it was funny.**

**Honest opinions and good reviews. I need ideas for the next chapter. I am so out of ideas. PM me any ideas. Thanks Love you guys 3. **

**-Suzzett xxx**


	16. Chapter 16:Secret & Arguing

**Hey guys. Its Snowing! I can't believe I got 99 reviews one more to go and I get 100 reviews. But beside that I am glad you guys liked the last chapter. Here are my responses to the reviews I got.**

PhoebeHalliwell23-** Glad you love the last chapter. I thought it wasn't good. **

queenc1- **Glad you love the last chapter. I think its sweet that he was worried for Ally, even though I wrote it.**

MandyMayR5-** Haha looks like we have something in common, which is being random. Oh okay. I never thought of that. That is a pretty name for the middle name. I never thought of that. Yeah it was totes adorable. :D**

**To all my Guest people Glad you guys love it :D.**

Sweet1956-** Glad you love it. Even though I already told you in my inbox. But I just wanted to give you a shoutout. Write me sometimes.**

Awesomesauce325-** .Gosh this might seem weird and awkward but I LOVE YOU. Guess what you are my 100****th**** reviewer and you was my first reviewer, Ever since I made this story. What a coincidence. That shows that you really love this story. You really made my Week even though the week just started. You reviewed 14 times. Yes I counted. **

**To anyone who wants to talk PM me around 7 ish. If you guys don't mind. I was just telling I didn't get any ideas for this chapter from you guys. But that's okay cause I love you guys. Any in 7****th**** period I was trying to think of some ideas for this chapter and I came up with one. This chapter should be Good. But not to good. I mean not bad. GAH you guys know what I mean. Okay let me stop rambling and let you guys read the story without me interrupting yall.**

**Wait GUESS WHAT I GOT 100 REVIEWS NOW! *Ally Happy Dance***

**I got 99 reviews and I just need one more. Lmaoo *Singing***

**Previously on BFL:**

"Lets not argue right now." Ally say.

"I just didn't want Isabella making a dare like 'making you kiss someone'" I said.

"Austin I would never do that. Now come over here and give me a kiss." I said. Austin plants his lips on mine. We pulled away.

"I love you." Austin says.

"I love you too." I say back.

**Now on Bullying for LOVE:**

**Ally POV**

It was Wednesday, a half of day. Because Thanksgiving is tomorrow. My parents came back.I have to go on Vacation with my family. I didn't tell Austin yet, I only told Trish and I warned her not to tell him or Dez. He planned something special for me and him to do on Thanksgiving in the Day. And I am leaving tonight. He is going to be really upset. My told me it isn't an option that I have to go. I was at my locker getting my stuff about to leave school. When I seen Austin coming my way. I close my locker and run out of school. I rather him not know, then to be mad at me. I reached home and started packing, I didn't have any homework, so why not pack now.

"Ally why are you packing?" Austin says startling me. I turn around to see him at the door.

"How did you get in here?" I asked him.

"Your parents let me in, they said to tell you they are going to get some things." Austin says sitting on my bed.

"I cant wait for tomorrow, it will just me and you. I got everything ready." Austin says.

"About that…" I said.

"Ally please tell me your not ditching me." Austin says walking to me, but I moved away.

"Austin…. I going on Vacation to see my other family. Were leaving tonight." I said. Tears in my eyes

"Ally! I have been planning this from last month**(1).**" Austin says. I could tell he is angry with me.

"I am so sorry Austin." I said crying.

"Ally how long have you knew this?" Austin ask.

"For a Week." I said still crying.

"A week! Why didn't you tell me before. We could have done it earlier!" Austin yells very angry at me.

"I was scared that you get mad at me." I said.

"Well guess what IT WORKED!" Austin yells storming out my house. I broke down and cried after about like 20 minutes. I finished packing my stuff. I wonder what he had plan for us. I called Trish she knows everything. After three rings she picks up.

_**Ally and Trish conversation on the Phone.( Ally bold, trish bold and italic)**_

**Hey Trish. **

_**I heard about you and Austin argument. He told Dez and Dez told me.**_

**Okay. Um do you know where Austin was bringing me.**

_**Yeah. He was bringing you to a Bruno Concert in NY. Then you and him was going to get a hotel and you guys was going to meet Taylor. And then you guys was going to some fancy restaurant. He already asked his parents they said yes, he was going to ask your parents Tonight at 8. You know how long it is to get a Bruno tickets and to meet Taylor.**_

** .Gosh. Now I think he is going to break up with me.**

_**Calm down Ally. Austin would never do that.**_

**Okay.**

_**Well I gotta go bye!**_

**Bye.**

I hung up after that. My parents came home saying that it's time for them to leave. I was going to text Austin telling him I am leaving, but I decided to let him be.

**I know its short but I have to stop right there. Gotta do my homework. Because I didn't do it yesterday.**

**Ally started school in Miami in September. She and Austin have been dating for a while.**

**Honest reviews and good reviews.**

**-Suzzett xxx**


	17. Chapter 17: Apologies & Bruno Concert

**I am on a roll this week. I am updating everyday. So I am going to try and get the Austin and Ally soundtrack on Friday. I know what your thinking 'Wow your so late, I already have that' well I don't have it yet. Today my global 2 teacher said there are only 4 people who average is in the 90s. Well I am one of thos people I got a 90. I always do my work. Oh yeah *Ally happy dance*. Oh yeah if your wondering I am in the 11****th**** grade. I never got held back. And I am happy about it.**

**I do not own Austin and Ally. Trust me if I did then you should know what would happen**

**Here are my responses to the good reviews I got.**

PhoebeHalliwell23-**I know it wasn't my best on either.**

Awesomesauce325-**Awww. Thanks. I really thought I wasn't a good writer. :D**

queenc1-**I know don't worry everything will go back to how it was.**

MandyMayR5- **They should!**

12345-**Thanks :D**

**Previously on BFL:**

** .Gosh. Now I think he is going to break up with me.**

_**Calm down Ally. Austin would never do that.**_

**Okay.**

_**Well I gotta go bye!**_

**Bye.**

I hung up after that. My parents came home saying that it's time for them to leave. I was going to text Austin telling him I am leaving, but I decided to let him be.

**Now on Bullying for LOVE:**

I was thinking if I should go with my family or with Austin. I mean I could go another time with my family. I made my choice.

"Mom, Austin planned something for us in New York for Thanksgiving for me and him. Well he is mad at me for canceling on him. He had been planning this from last month." I said.

" .Gosh that is so sweet. You can stay. But make sure you guys are okay. I am not really thrilled your ditching us and going to NY all alone you and your Boyfriend. But you can go." She says.

"Yeah Ally go and have fun but not too much fun." My dad says.

"Thanks I love you guys." I said hugging them. They drove off. I ran back inside the house and throw my suitcase. I dial Trish number, she picks up after two rings.

_**Hey Ally are you on your way there?**_

**No My parents are letting me stay!**

_**That's Awesome, now you just have to go to Austin house and tell him. Then you guys can leave for NY.**_

**Okay. Bye.**

She hangs up. I go upstairs to my room and climb on my balcony and go on Austin balcony. I knock on the door. Austin open it his eyes red and puffy. He was crying.

"Austin I am so sorry." I said wiping a tear that's rolling down his cheek but Austin removes my hand from his face. He still mad at me.

"What are you doing here?" Austin asks.

"Austin I wanna spend thanksgiving with you." I said.

"Really!" Austin says.

"Yes." I said.

"Yes! I am really sorry I got mad at you I was-" I cut him off with a kiss. He instantly kissed back. He lays us on his bed.

"Austin lets not do this right now, lets wait till we get to NY, Where we will be all alone." I said with a smile.

"Yes!" He said.

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

**Austin POV**

Me and Als were in New York! By ourselves.

"We should find our hotel." Ally says.

"I have the address, let me get a cab." I said. I finally got a cab. Me and Ally entered the cab.

"Where to?" The cab driver says.

"Um to 5502 hillton street**(1)**" I said to the cab driver.

"Okay." He said. We finally reached the hotel. We got out the cab and got our bags out. We went in. I am very happy I choose this place. It was AMAZING! We went up to the front desk.

"Hi, my I help you?" the lady at the front desk said. Her name tag said Amy.

"Yes Amy well I called over the phone. My name is Austin Moon." I said.

"Oh yes. Mr. Moon. Room 204. Here's your key." Amy said.

"Thanks Amy." I said.

"Welcome Austin." She said. We went in the elevator and found our room.

"Finally I get to relax!" Ally says flopping down on the bed. We had one bed and a kitchen a bathrrom and a living room.

"Oh not yet. You promised me something remember." I said kissing her, she kissed back instantly. I lay on top of her. I pull her shirt off her body and kiss down her body I reached her pants waist line. I pull off her pants. I made her wet.

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

"That was amazing!" I said.

"Yes it was!" Ally said.

"Well I am going to take a shower." Ally said.

"Can I join?" I asked.

"Sure." She said taking off her clothes. After she went in the shower, I took off my clothes. And joined her.

"That's was fun." I said to Als.

"Yeah it was so when is the concert. Tonight at 8." I said to Ally.

"Well its 7 so we should get ready and go there early. I cant believe I am going to see BRUNO!" Ally said. Running to get changed. After 30 minutes we was ready. Me and Ally head down to the Bruno concert. We got front seats and Ally was jumping up and down. She is really excited. JUust then Bruno came on stage and was singing the Lazy song.

_Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

I'm gonna kick my feet up then stare at the fan  
Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants  
Nobody's gon' tell me I can't

I'll be lounging on the couch just chilling in my Snuggie  
Click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie  
'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man

Oh yes, I said it, I said it  
I said it 'cause I can

Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything  
Nothing at all, nothing at all

Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X  
Find a really nice girl, have some really nice sex  
And she's gonna scream out_  
__[ From: .net ]__  
This is great  
(Oh my god, this is great)_

Yeah, I might mess around  
And get my college degree  
I bet my old man will be so proud of me  
But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait

Oh yes, I said it, I said it  
I said it 'cause I can

Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

No, I ain't gonna comb my hair  
'Cause I ain't going anywhere  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no

I'll just strut in my birthday suit  
And let everything hang loose  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Oh, today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

Nothing at all  
Nothing at all  
Nothing at all

Next he sang Marry you. I am going to sing this song to Ally when we get old enough. Because right now looking at her enjoying herself. I know I am going to want to marry this beautiful girl.

_It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,  
No one will know oh oh oh,  
Oh, come on, girl.  
Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,  
Shots of patron,  
And it's on, girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,  
So what you wanna do?  
Let's just run girl.

If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.  
No, I won't blame you;  
It was fun, girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

_[x2:]__  
Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby, baby._

Oh, it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

After that he sang some more songs. He grabbed Ally on Stage and she sang with him. He kissed her on the cheeks. But I didn't mind I mean he is Bruno Mars, and Ally wouldn't leave me for him. It was done then we left the building. Once we reached outside, Ally kissed me, I kissed back. Then she pulled away.

"What was that for?" I asked her once she pulled away.

"That was for being an Amazing boyfriend." She said then she pecked my lips.

"That was for Bringing me to the Bruno Mars concert." She said then pecked my lips again

"That was for doing all of this for me." she said then kissed me again.

"I Love You." She says.

"I Love You too." I said kissing her again.

Our Fun train is just beginning and its with my amazing Girlfriend Ally Dawson.

**Yeah so I am going to stop there. Didn't do my homework once again. You see what you guys and Fanfiction does to me.**

**I don't know if there is a place called that. I made it up. But if it is I do not own it.**

**Honest opinions and good reviews. Love you ALL.**

**I do not own Austin and Ally. If I did, once again you would know what would happen.**

**-Suzzett xxx**


	18. Chapter 18:No Fancy Food & Leaving

**OH My Gosh I am so sorry that I haven't updated in like weeks. So sorry I had been very busy with school. I failed two classes but I didn't get grounded. Thank God! But I did get a scholarship and I have to do better in school. Also I got a One Direction book; my mom bought it for me. That is why I love her. I also have been jamming to Austin and Ally music on the cd. Lmaoo. But anyways I was supposed to go on this ice skating trip, the gym teacher said the first 40. Well let's say I was too late. I am really sad because I have never been ice skating in a long time.**

**Anyways every time I see Austin and Jessie and Ally I scream and get all excited. And it's an hour show tonight. That's the best idea to make it an hour. So I started watching switched at birth on Netflix they only have season 1. I can't believe I haven't watched it on TV. I love that show. So my favorite tv shows are 1). Austin and Ally 2).Switched at Birth. And I don't really know anymore after that. Yes I know ally sister Vanessa Marano is in it. I think Emmett is HOT! He and Bay should go out again in the show. Can't wait for season 2.**

**Did anyone see the commercial for the new years eve special for Austin and Ally. Well if you did. Did you see the one when Austin and Jessie was holding hands And when they was 'Face to Face' they were too close to each other. I don't care if they were shooting a music video. Jessie better back away from Ally man. Me and Jessie have the same birthday and he same sign. But no one MESSES with ally man!**

**I don't think I told you guys this but I think this story is going to end at 25 or 30 chapters. We will see, I will keep you guys updated on that. Oh yeah if I end this story there will definitely be a SEQUEL! Oh yeah I might make a new story too.**

Awesomesauce325-** thanks :D**

URxGORGEx-**I know right! Even though I wrote it.**

readinghottie16-**I know right!**

Kato45-**Nope! I don't have a boyfriend. Actually I never had a boyfriend. I just watch a lot of romance movies. Don't worry there was no creepiness involved. *Virtual hug* Thanks :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. If I DID! OMG you if I did, there will be Auslly and Trez and some crazy things.**

* * *

**Previously on BFL:**

"What was that for?" I asked her once she pulled away.

"That was for being an Amazing boyfriend." She said then she pecked my lips.

"That was for Bringing me to the Bruno Mars concert." She said then pecked my lips again

"That was for doing all of this for me." she said then kissed me again.

"I Love You." She says.

"I Love You too." I said kissing her again.

Our Fun train is just beginning and its with my amazing Girlfriend Ally Dawson.

* * *

**Now on Bullying for LOVE:**

"Now its time for some fancy dinner." I said to Ally.

"Okay." Ally said grabbing my hands as we started walking towards the restaurant which was a block away. We finally made it there.

"How may I help you?" the lady at the desk says. Whatever it was.

"I made a reservation, the name is Austin Moon. Table for 2." I said to the lady.

"Well let me check my list." She says.

"Well sorry sir we have nothing by the name Austin Moon." She says. How could this happen everything was going great now we have no fancy food.

"No no there has to be a my name on there." I said getting very angry that they could be so stupid I called twice to make sure they had my name down and they said yes, now she is telling me that my name isn't on the list!

"No sir." She says politely. Ally drags me out of there, she probably knew I was going to blow up on the that 'lady'.

**Ally POV**

I took Austin out the restaurant. I knew things was about to get heated up in there. And I don't want my boyfriend to disturb all these people who is probably eating, tasting, smelling the delicious food. I smelled it right by I walked in there. A girl loves her food. I am disappointed but I am not going to let Austin know. It was a mistake.

"Austin lets go back to the hotel and order room service." I said looking for a cab.

"I am really sorry Ally. I didn't mean for things to get messed up like this." Austin says.

"Austin its okay really." I said. We finally got a cab and told him where we was going. We arrived at the hotel and went into the elevator. We got to our room. And Austin orders room service. They finally arrives with it 20 minutes later.

We had pizza, fries, chicken, rice, ice cream, mac and cheese, and some drinks, also strawberries. We finally finished and me and Austin clean back up. I lay down on the bed on my back. I didn't want to go to sleep. I just have nothing else to do. Austin collapsed down right beside, and we face each other.

"Ally I am really sorry. This was not a fancy dinner. I really hope your-"I cut him off with a kiss. The kiss got intense.

"Are you up for a round two?" Austin says. I just nod. Austin starts to take off my dress. I take off his shirt and pants. I want it NOW! We are only in our underwear.

"Do you have a 'C'?" I ask Austin.

"N-No. I only had one. I thought you had." He says kissing me. I pull away.

"No usually the boy brings it. But I will keep that in mind." I say. He kisses me again. I pull away.

"Whats wrong?" Austin asks.

"I am not kissing you, its just going to turn into Sex and your dumb self didn't bring any C." I don't like the word, that's just who I am**(1)**. I don't know why I do that.

"Come on. I am sorry. Please a kiss." Austin says following me off the bed.

"Nope." I said.

"Fine! Don't talk to me for the rest of the night." He says going in the shower. He is such a little kid. After he finishes, I go in the shower. I come out like after 20 minutes. I go in the room ot get my clothes and go back in the bathroom. And put on my clothes. When I was done I go into the room, to see Austin about to get in bed, he looks at me. Then he turns back around and get in bed and turns off the light. Wow! Is he serious. I climb into bed next to him.

"Austin are you serious?" I said.

"YES." He says.

"I am sorry. Okay." I said. Austin turns around and kisses me. i kissed back. Until I realized what I am doing. I pull away.

"Austin! I told you NO kissing. We need to go to sleep. We got plans tomorrow." I said.

"At least I got you to kiss back." He says. All I know is I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to see Austin gone. Probably went out to get something. I go and take a shower for like 30 minutes. I come out the bathroom and go in my dresser to look for some clothes. Today I am meeting the one and only TAYLOR SWIFT! I so love her. She is the best. When I go to my dresser I see a note. How come I didn't see this before. The letter says:

_**Dear Als,**_

_** I am so sorry I had to leave. I had to deal with something very important. I am so sorry that this had came up. I will tell you everything when you come home. Have fun with Taylor!**_

_**-Love Austin xoxo**_

He left me here by myself, but its Thanksgiving! I knew I should have gone with my parents. I get dressed, but then remember that Austin never told me where I was meeting Taylor. How am I supposed to go! I guess I am going home then. I got all my stuff packed. Right by I came out of the hotel, there was a cab. At least I won't have time struggling to get one. I get in the cab and told the driver to bring me to the airport. We finally reached the airport, I went to bag scanner thingy. And got on the plane. Yes I bought my ticket in time. Thank God! I got on the plane back to Miami.

"Buckle your seat belts we are now leaving to Miami." The person on the speaker thingy says. I buckle my seat belt and I fell asleep. It was boring. There was nothing else to do on the plane.

**Austin POV**

I lied in the letter I told Ally. I was planning something special for when we meet Taylor. But hours pass and Ally never showed up. Where is she?!

**Cliffy. Austin doesn't know that Ally left to Miami. She really thinks he is there. He should of thought of a better plan.**

**1).Ross Lynch- That's just who I am. Love that song.**

**So the new Austin and Jessie and Ally comes on tonight. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**I AM JUST REALLY EXCITED I CANT WAIT!**

**-Suzzett xxx**


	19. Chapter 19:Where is Austin & Home

**Hey Guys so I did something I regretted! Its not bad bad, I just wrote something bad to two people and know I wish I didn't. I was wrong! Anyways so I got to bake tonight for the bake sale. And I have to sell too. I am juts really happy that I am doing something a activity in school. I baked the last time and everyone in the lunch room love my cupcake. There was two cupcakes one batch I made and someone made a different batch. And mines sold out first! **

**So today I bake strawberry cupcakes for my Crush(Best friend) because he asked. So I did and he loves it. He gave me a hug, for making it for him. And on facebook he wrote 'Thank you 3 3 and a kissy face.' Oh and yesterday he put his arm around my shoulders and pull me close to him and was making kissy sounds next to my face. At least we are making progress, I just wish he would already make his move.**

**I was on this website and it showed all the name of the episodes for Austin and Ally. And now I forgot the website all I know is. The next episode is call Ferris Wheels & Funky Breaths, but I don't know when it comes on. And one of the other episode is called Girlfriends & Girl Friends. I hope that is when Auslly happens. **

**OMG Austin & Jessie & Ally. Was AWESOME! I LOVE ALL THE SONGS. Dez is dumb saying 'Zebras aren't real.' Anyways some acting people just called me and they said they are only 42 mins away form me. and they wanna meet me. they are going to call around 6 ish. Today is my GOOD LUCK DAY 12/12/12. **

**So EXCITED!**

Kristina-**Me too! :D**

readinghottie16-**he does!**

**Previously on BFL:**

Buckle your seat belts we are now leaving to Miami." The person on the speaker thingy says. I buckle my seat belt and I fell asleep. It was boring. There was nothing else to do on the plane.

Austin POV

I lied in the letter I told Ally. I was planning something special for when we meet Taylor. But hours pass and Ally never showed up. Where is she?!

**Now on Bullying for LOVE:**

Its been hours and Ally never showed up yet. What if she got kidnapped? Or she die? Or she is being held hostage? Or she is in the hospital?

I decided to just go see if she was at the hotel.

**Ally POV**

The plane finally landed. I got off and got a cab. I was back in MIAMI!

"Where are you headed?" the cab driver asks.

"Oh sonic boom." I tell him. I going to see Dez and Trish before I go home. We finally reach Sonic Boom.

"Here is your money, you can keep the change. Thank you." I said to the cab driver, getting out the taxi and grabbing my things. I just entered sonic boom when Trish and Dez were kissing.

"Gross get a room please." I said, they both turned around and ran to me and hugged me. squeezing the life out of me.

" ." I said they both pulled away.

"I MISS YOU!" Trish and Dez says.

" miss you guys too." I said.

"Where is Austin?"Dez asks.

"What do you mean he left me a letter saying that he was here. He said it was important." I said.

"No. Austin never came back here." Trish says.

" Austin said he was going to be here." I said.

"Nope he never came." Trish says

"What! Where is he?!" I asked.

"We don't know, we thought he was here with you." Dez says.

"No, we was suppose to meet Taylor today and I woke up to no Austin. I saw a note saying he was going to Miami to take care of something and to have fun with Taylor. But he never told where I was meeting her. So I came here. Since I couldn't meet her. I thought he was here with you guys." I said sitting down on the piano bench.

"Wow… I wonder where he is." Dez says.

"I am going to call him." I said calling Austin he picks up after the second ring.

"Ally! Where are you!" Austin says into the phone.

"The question is where are you." I said

"I am in New York!" he says.

"What?! But you said you was coming to Miami!" I said

"I know I said that but I tricked you I was planning something for when we meet Taylor." He says.

"Oh god." I said.

"What?" Austin says.

"Austin….I'm in Miami." I said

**Cliffy I know its short but sorry. I will try to update sooner. Good reviews and honest opinions.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Taylor Swift. Even though I wish I did.**

**-Suzzett xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**So yeah I know you guys might want to kill me, because I keep taking for ever to update. Well yeah my excuse is I have been busy. So today my school had a talent show. It was AWESOME! You guys should listen to: A thousand years by Christina Perri(its from Breaking Dawn part 1 and 2) also locked out of Heaven by Bruno Mars and Christmas Soul by Ross. I really wanted to go to R5 concert in NY on the 18, but I couldn't. Anyways did anyone watch the last season for N.B.T. Concert. So you know how ross performed right, well let me just say go on google and type in 'ross falls on stage' and click can you feel it video and you will see ross fall. I didn't think it was funny, and I am proud R5 didn't stop playing and Ross got back up and acted like nothing happen. I give him props for that. He did good.**

**So today my crush(Best Friend) came to my lunch period and was like "Suzzett I think I am sick and now you wont be able to kiss me anymore, but you can kiss me on the cheek" yep that's what he said. And trust I never even kiss him. I wonder what he was trying to say.**

**So Christmas is coming. If I don't get to say it, I wanna say it now Merry Christmas to you all. Oh yeah Ross birthday is on the 29****th****. Woohoo! Everyone keep saying that the world is going to end tomorrow, but I don't think so. You never know when God is going to end it.**

**So yesterday my class had to go to the library and get our PSAT score, and we had to do something else and my guidance counselor told us to check off things we want on our schedule for 12****th**** grade(I am in 11****th**** grade right now). So I checked CREATIVE WRITING! You wanna know why because when I learn how to write very good, I could make very Awesome Austin and Ally Story. I don't think I will ever stop writing Auslly stories. Even in my 20s I will kepp doing it.**

**So I should stop talking about my life and get on with the story. Here are my responses to these reviews….**

Awesomesauce325-**I hope so!**

URxGORGEx-**I rather not say!**

queenc1-**yeah poor Austin… it will get better soon..i hope…**

dymond123-**you really don't like how she is in the story. Well you just gotta love her!Lmaoo**

**So finally here is the story, you been waiting. Since I have been talking about my life, that you obviously don't care about. One more thing i WROTE A TWO-SHOT! FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE! I know I haven't updated for 'Crushing on You' I don't think I am going to continue it. Well my one shot is called….*DRUMROLL PLEASE* "What did I do?!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

**Previously on BFL:**

The question is where are you." I said

"I am in New York!" he says.

"What?! But you said you was coming to Miami!" I said

"I know I said that but I tricked you I was planning something for when we meet Taylor." He says.

"Oh god." I said.

"What?" Austin says.

"Austin….I'm in Miami." I said

**Now on Bullying for LOVE:**

"What?!" Austin says.

"You heard me the first time." I said.

"So I did all of this for nothing?!" he yells.

"Don't yell at me! you can still go." I said into the phone.

"What do you mean I can still go." He says.

"Well you can talk to taylor and ask her if you guys can do a duet sometime, and I will write the song." I said. "if she says yes"

"But I wanna see you, I don't care about music right now. I am coming home." Austin says hanging up the phone.

"Oh Gosh." I said.

"So is he coming or not." Trish says. I almost forgot they was here.

"He's coming." I said. I went up to the practice room and went over to the piano, I started to play A Thousand Years by Christina Perri**(1).**

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

"I love that song!" Trish says at the door way.

"Me too!" I said.

"We haven't hung out in a long time, lets go SHOPPING!" Trish says dragging me to the mall.

We bought a lot of stuff when I mean a lot a lot!

"So how is it going between you and Austin?" Trish asks, once we sat down at a table at the food court.

"Oh you know good." I said.

"So have you and him got it on while you guys was in New York?" Trish asks. I groan.

"Yes we have." I whisper.

"Ooooo" Trish says.

"How are you and Dez by the way." I asked.

"Oh were good, we got it on also." Trish says.

"Okay.. I didn't ask for that." I said making a disgusting face, then we both just started laughing. But I had seen someone who I don't like.

"What?" Trish asks.

"Cassidy is back." I said. Then Cassidy**(2)** seen me and had a smirk on her face. If she touches me she wont like it.

"Hey Whore!" Cassidy says coming over to our table. Trish was about to beat her up, but I gave her a look that says 'I got this.' Trish relaxes.

"Really you're the one calling me a whore. Last time I checked you were one and not me. what are you doing back here anyway?" I asked.

"Well its none of your business." Cassidy says.

"Trish I think its time to leave, I have to call my Austin!" I said out loud for Cassidy to hear. Me and Trish was about to leave when Cassidy grab my arm pulling me back.

"He still goes out with YOU!" Cassidy yells making a scene as always.

"Yes, and we just came back from New York, Yep we was there all by ourselves with our parents permission. Bet he never did anything like that with you." I said with a smirk. Cassidy storms off angry and JEALOUS!

**Well have to end it there, have to go to my brother talent show. Sorry its short.**

**BAD NEWS: I was about to let the next chapter be the last chapter for this story, but I was thinking and…**

**GREAT** **News: and… I thought and I thought this chapter is going to end at like 30. So 10 more chapters to go. I know your sad, but on the bright side, THERE MIGHT BE A SEQUEL!**

**1-Love that song!**

**2-i don't hate Cassidy, I just don't like the fact that she agreed to going on a date with Austin when see comes back, I hope she never come back. I am talking about the episode Diners and Daters**

**Also congratulations to Chloe and Halle for winning N.B.T Concert. I had faith in them. There going to be on Austin and Ally. I remember them saying the winner will be on Austin and Ally. Oh the new episode doesn't come on till JaNEWuary!**

**Don't forget to read my two –shot. Good reviews and Honest opinions.**

**I almost forgot, I prayed for all those families and parents who lost their child at Sandy Hook Elementary just because some crazy man. Can you believe he killed his mother and the principle. The principle tried to stop him but he shot her. SICK! I almost cried for those kids. And Christmas was coming, some had presents under their tree, getting ready to open it on Christmas day, but they can't. I send my Condolences to the families and Parents who lost their child.**

**HE IS ONE SICK MAN!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally!**

**-Suzzett xxx**


	21. Chapter 21:Taylor & A lot of Surprises

**So for Christmas I got my first Acoustic Guitar from my grandmother and my cousin bought me a one direction yearbook with take me home cd in it and my aunty bout me a one direction cd up all night and so on and on. But HAVE A NICE NEW YEAR.**

Supersweetp-**Awwww thanks your so Sweet!**

Tocraycrayforyou-**Thanks!**

Readinghottie16-** Awww love you too and thanks :D**

**So I would like to give a shoutout to those three people. You guys are the best. Actually AWESOMESAUCE don't forget that. :D**

**I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS FOR A NEW STORY. NOT EVEN ONE STORY BUT A LOT. MY CREATIVE JUICES ARE REALLY FLOWING. LML. BUT I DON'T THINK I AM GOING TO MAKE ANYMORE RIGHT NOW.  
**

**So here is chapter 21 *sighs* only 9 more to go.**

**Disclaimer:i dont own Austin and Ally or Taylor Swift.  
**

**Previously on BFL:**

"Trish I think its time to leave, I have to call my Austin!" I said out loud for Cassidy to hear. Me and Trish was about to leave when Cassidy grab my arm pulling me back.

"He still goes out with YOU!" Cassidy yells making a scene as always.

"Yes, and we just came back from New York, Yep we was there all by ourselves with our parents permission. Bet he never did anything like that with you." I said with a smirk. Cassidy storms off angry and JEALOUS!

**Now on Bullying for LOVE:**

It as getting late so I decided to go home. Even though my parents aren't coming till tomorrow. I entered my house to see all the lights off, well this is scary. I turned on the lights and put my keys on the table in the living room. Wow thanksgiving all by myself. This is the best day of my life. Note my sarcasm. I went upstairs to my room. It was dark too, but I smelled my favorite perfume. Okay someone was in my room spraying my favorite perfume and no one touches my perfume. I turned on the light to see rose pedals on my bed and on the floor. And it was so pretty I seen a beautiful dress on the bed it was sequin with gold and it was a skin tight dress, long sleeve. It was so pretty, no actually beautiful. Then I felt two arms wrapped our my waist. I got scared and screamed. I turned around and it was Austin. I didn't know he came back.

"You did all of this?" I asked smiling.

"Yep for my lovely girlfriend, do you like it?" he asked.

"Like it, no not at all." I said but didn't get to finished because of Austin.

"What do you mean you don't like it? I worked really hard trying-"I interrupted him with a kiss.

"I was going to say that I love it." I said pulling away from the kiss.

"Oh, well im glad you do ."he said.

"What's all this for?" I asked him.

"Well since you left because of my stupid plan, I didn't want you to have the worst thanksgiving ever. Because of me." he said.

"Awww. That's so sweet of you." I said. it was really sweet.

"No there is another surprise I have for you but I want you to shower and put on that beautiful dress, I bought you and you don't have to wear any shoes." He says. I just realize that he was dressed in a tux. I wonder what else he has planned. He leaves the room to let me get changed. I took 20 minutes bathing when I heard Austin yelling my name to hurry up. So I put on the dress and re-curled my hair. And I head downstairs yelling Austin name.

"Austin were are you?" I say.

"Just come in the kitchen!" he yells. So right by I went into the kitchen my mouth fell open. It was decorated with candles and some roses and a nice big dinner. I mean I can't believe Austin cooked. I wonder how the food tastes.

"Sit my beautiful girlfriend." Austin says pulling out a chair for me.

"Aww thanks." I say.

"Welcome, but I have another surprise." Austin says, sitting down

"You have a lot of surprises for me, don't you?" I say.

"Yep and you are going to love all of them." He says with a big grin on his face.

"So where is this surprise because would like to eat, because this food smells so good." I say.

"Red!" Austin yells. I mean I know I love the color red, but really that's my surprise.

"I know my favorite color, but why did you- Oh My Gosh!" I yell. I get what he was trying to say. I am speechless.

"Oh My Gosh! Your- Your TAYLOR SWIFT!AHHHHH YOU GOT TAYLOR IN MY-MY HOUSE!I LOVE YOU TAYLOR!" I yell very excited.

"So you don't love me?" Austin says pouting.

"Hush! Taylor is in my house!" I yell still excited.

"Hello Ally." Taylor says shaking my hand. I mean she literally touched my hand. SHE TOUCHED MY HAND!AHHHHHH! okay so I need to calm down. Deep breath in and out. In and out. Okay I am calm.

"Hi Taylor, I am a huge Fan." I say shaking her hand back.

"I could tell." She says.

"Well sit and join that's okay with Ally?" Austin says.

"Its totally fine with me." I say. And Taylor comes and sit next to me. we say our prayers before eat. After were done saying our prayers we start to eat. And when I say this food was really good. It is really good.

"Austin did you do this all by yourself?" I asked.

"Yeah.." He says with a sheepish smile.

"It tastes so good." I say kissing him on the cheek.

"Awww you guys are so cute together. If you ever break Ally heart I will hurt you Austin." Taylor says.

"Well he did once." I say looking at Austin.

"He did." She says shock.

"Yeah…and I won't do it again." Austin say kissing me on the cheek.

"You better not." Taylor says.

"So Ally I heard you write your own songs." She says.

"Yeah. I do." I say. We were all finished with our food just talking.

"So can I hear a song…"she says.

"Yeah. Sure lets go downstairs, that's were the piano is.' I say getting up, as she got up too. But Austin didn't.

"Are you coming?" I asked.

"No I am going to clean up, you and Taylor go ahead." He says.

"Aww thanks." I say kissing his cheeks.

"Welcome. Now go." He says pushing me out the kitchen. Me and Taylor head downstairs. I sit on the piano bench and so does Taylor. I started playing a melody and started to sing.

_**(Ho!)  
(Hey!)  
(Ho!)  
(Hey!)**_

(Ho!) I've been trying to do it right  
(Hey!) I've been living a lonely life  
(Ho!) I've been sleeping here instead  
(Hey!) I've been sleeping in my bed,  
(Ho!) sleeping in my bed  
(Hey!)

(Ho!)

(Ho!) So show me family  
(Hey!) All the blood that I would bleed  
(Ho!) I don't know where I belong  
(Hey!) I don't know where I went wrong  
(Ho!) But I can write a song  
(Hey!)

1, 2, 3  
I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart  
I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet  
(Ho!)

(Hey!)  
(Ho!)  
(Hey!)

(Ho!) I don't think you're right for him  
(Hey!) Look at what it might have been if you  
(Ho!) Took a bus to China Town  
(Hey!) I'd be standing on Canal  
(Ho!) And Bowery  
(Hey!)  
(Ho!) And she'd be standing next to me  
(Hey!)

1, 2, 3  
I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart  
I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart

Love ‒ we need it now  
Let's hope for some  
So, we're bleeding out

I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart  
I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet  
(Ho!)

(Hey!)  
(Ho!)  
(Hey!)

"That was an awesome song." Taylor said hugging me. of course I hugged back.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

"Well I better get going, oh love the dress by the way." Taylor says leaving. I head back upstairs to see Austin sitting down in the living room. I sit on his lap, straddling him.

"You know, you did all of this to make me have the best Thanksgiving. I think you deserve something if you know what I mean." I say whispering in his ears. I pull away.

"Oh I do." He says. We lean in to kiss each other. It was full of lust. He slid his tongue in my mouth making me moan.

And we all know what happen after that.

**I don't even know if that was a cliffy. But I just so busy, and this is probably not a good chapter, so I am sorry if its not. I just been busy I didn't even do my packets and school start tomorrow. And I have 6 packets. And I cant find two. I am really stressing out. But that doesn't mean I am going to take a break on this story. No! I wont do that to you guys so there is 9 more chapters left and this story will be done. I am still thinking if there is going to be a sequel. I will let you guys know, when I update again.**

**So the next chapter will be in the future, you know like when they are grown ups. Yeah and there is some Big Guest arriving, probably close to the last chapter. You will get the hints in some story. And then when you figure it out. I want you to PM me. and tell me who do you think it is. And I will give you a shoutout. And it isn't one person. So let me know when you figure it out. Bye.**

**Honest opinions and good reviews. **

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

**ITS 2013!**

**-Suzzett xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay so I am so sorry that I took long. I was busy with school. Midterms are next week, then the week after is to re take your regents for anyone who failed. And I was sick. **

**OKAY SO BEFORE YOU REACH ANY FURTHER READING OR IF YOUR NOT READING THIS. YOU HAVE TO READ THIS ITS IMPORTANT. OKAY GO ON GOOGLE AND TYPE IN "AUSTIN AND ALLY GET A LITTLE CLOSER. CLICK ON THE SECOND ONE IT BRINGS YOU TO A PAGE THEN CLICK AGAIN ON AUSTIN AND ALLY. AND THEY SHOW YOU A PICTURE WITH AUSTIN AND ALLY SITTING ON THE FLOOR IN THE PRACTICE ROOM THEN SCROLL DOWN AND YOU SEE A VIDEO. OMG YOU WONT BELIEVE WHAT YOU ARE GOING TO SEE OR YOU CAN JUST CLICK ON THIS LINK ** 2013/01/11/austin-and-ally-get-a-little-closer-exclusive-video/.

**So now that your back from watching that video. Let me get on with what I saying. This Chapter is not going to be named because a lot of things happen in this chapter. When I mean a lot I mean kinda a lot. So there will be a sequel for Bullying for LOVE.I don't know what its going to be called though, but I will tell you in some other chapters just look out for it.**

**So someone already figured out who will be the guest in ch.29 and its **Munchiie. **Apparently she is the only one who tried. She did a lot of guessing and got some wrong but then she came up the with the answer. You guys suck. Jk love you all.**

**So I am giving a Shout out to Munchiie. You rock! Great answer even though it took you sometime. If I had a job I would of got you a ticket for their concert as a prize for getting the answer right. Keep it coming with the reviews. I say you are Awesomesauce.**

**Have any watch the video that Raini, Laura, Ross, and Calum made its on youtube. Calum calls Laura Beautiful, and Trish gorgeous, and Ross call Laura Dorky in a nice way but then changed it to adorkable. Here is the link ** watch?v=R1w-bo0igy8 ** or type in Austin and Ally LiveStream December 3,2012. **

**So there is going to be two other guest coming. One is on the x factor as a judge. She is a girl. And the other guest is an man but he is not from America he performed in times square on new years eve and it was his birthday. I'm pretty sure you all listen to his song. His song intial is G S. could you figured that out, if you do PM me so I can give you a shoutout. So all together there is two guest coming a the other guest is a band. Everyone loves them. Don't forget to PM me. They all are coming in Ch.29.**

**Omg you wont believe what happen on Wednesday after new years when I went to school. So I was in Global 2 my period 3 class and my bestfriend(Crush) kiss me on the cheek. Eeeeppppp. Then on Monday he kiss me on the again. Then on Friday I was at lunch and it was only me and Bestfriend Shania she is a girl. I was doing my English 3 homework and Shania was on Ruzzle on her ipod. And then I someone just kiss me on the cheek. And when I look it was my Bestfriend(Crush) if anyone don't know my crush is a boy. Anyways so he sat inbetween me and my girl bestfriend. And we was talking and blah blah. So yeah those things made my day. **

**Here are my responses to these reviews.**

Hussiehusky-Thanks :D

Supersweetp- Awww thanks you made my day better. Happy New years!

Awesomesauce325- Thank you. I will be giving hints even though someone already figure who they are going to be. Happy New Years!

**So if anyone has a ruzzle add me my name is the same as I have it for this website LovePeach16. This chapter is in the future, 5 years later, Austin is 22, Ally is 22, Trish is 24, Dez is lets get on with chapter 22!**

**Previously on BFL:**

"That was an awesome song." Taylor said hugging me. of course I hugged back.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

"Well I better get going, oh love the dress by the way." Taylor says leaving. I head back upstairs to see Austin sitting down in the living room. I sit on his lap, straddling him.

"You know, you did all of this to make me have the best Thanksgiving. I think you deserve something if you know what I mean." I say whispering in his ears. I pull away.

"Oh I do." He says. We lean in to kiss each other. It was full of lust. He slid his tongue in my mouth making me moan.

And we all know what happen after that.

**Now on BFL:**

_**6 YEARS LATER**_

**Ally POV**

Today is valentine day. I love valentine day. Especially when I have someone to spend it with. My Austin. Yep we are still together. We dated since we was 16 when I moved to a new place. So you could say we dated for 6 Years. I wonder what he has planned for today. But I have to make an amazing gift. He always does something nice for me. this time I wanna bring him somewhere. Me and Trish should do a double date. Me and her could go to the mall, have some girl bonding time, buy the guys something. Buy nice dresses. And plan somewhere we can all go. Yep I am going to do that. I just hope Austin and Dez doesn't have anything planned. See I am 22, we all finished college early. Team Austin goes to the same college. And we live in New York. We couldn't stay in Miami with Cassidy crazy self. I want this year to be no drama. So Trish and Dez live two blocks away from us. Yes I live with Austin and Trish lives with Dez. Trish and Dez wedding was 4 weeks ago. We all live in a mansion. Austin got more famous. He is with star records. Jimmy signed him. I am still his songwriter and Trish is his manager and Dez is his director. Whatever you wanna call it.

I look to my right to see no Austin. I wonder where he is at. But then again I do smell food. No just because we have a mansion doesn't mean we are going to have a maid. I mean we do, but we don't let her cook for us. And she gets pay extra for cleaning even though we don't really mess up the place. When the place is clean and she doesn't clean we still pay her. Because were nice people.

I go and take a shower. I took 20 minutes. I wash my hair with my favorite shampoo. Once I am done I brush my teeth and blow dry my hair. And I wash my face. Then I come out the bathroom and look for some clothes. I put on a nice lace white shirt but I put a nice red tank top under it. And some red skinny jeans. I put on my lip gloss and head downstairs.

Once I finally reached the kitchen. I was surprised. Austin made a nice big breakfast. It was beautiful, the way the kitchen was setup.

"Austin why are doing all of this?" I asked.

"Because you deserved it and its Valentine Day." He said as it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Well that was a dumb question too ask." I say.

"Yeah it was." He said. I hit him playfully on him arms. He only had 5 more bacon to finish cook.

"What I am trying to say is I wanted to do something for you this valentine. I didn't want you to do anything for me. you always do something for me on valentine day. I wanted this to be my chance to show my love for you." I said sitting at the able while Austin puts more bacon in my plate.

"You show your love to me when we have sex." He says sitting down. I blush at his comment. We say our prayers and eat. Once we are finished I go to wash the dishes. But Austin stops me and starts cleaning. I wonder why he is being extra lovey dovey today.

"Do you have anything plan, because I wanted me and trish to plan something for you and dez this year.' I asked walking up behind him and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Yeah I do and Dez and Trish are coming. So your little plan is ruined. Sorry babe." He says.

"Well then can I get a kiss?" I asked.

"Sure anything for you today." He says turning around and kissing me on the lips. He pulls away.

"That kiss didn't even last a minute." I say pouting.

"Well I'm sorry, but I have to hurry and clean. And make sure everything is okay for what I have planned" he says.

"Okay, I will be with trish." I say grabbing my keys and purse. I head to my car and start driving to Trish mansion. Once I reach to her house I park my car. Right by I was about to ring the doorbell Trish opens it looking scared. She drags me to my car and tells me to get in. once we are both in the car I decided to ask her whats wrong.

"Whats wrong." I asked her.

"Me and Dez did it on our honeymoon and now I'm pregnant."She says. I didn't even have anything to say I was in a shocked state.

"Say something!" she yells.

"Omg your pregnant. I am going to be an aunt. Omg did you tell Dez."I say.

"That's the problem. I didn't tell him. I just found out today. But what if he leaves me when I tell him." Trish says.

"Im sure Dez isn't going to leave you." I say.

"How do you know?" she asks.

"Because he's Dez! And you guys are happily married." I say. "He will be overwhelmed."

"I tell when we all go out wherever the guys are taking us." She ays. "But first lets go dress shopping."

_**Hours Later**_

I brought Trish home to get ready. Because Austin says to come home to get ready. So I dropped her home and now I'm here in my driveway coming out the car. I reach to the front door about to us emy keys when Austin opens it in a tuxedo. Looking so Sexy. He drags me upstairs and push me in our room and says "Hurry up. We got to go." Then locks the door. What is wrong with everyone opening the doors so fast and dragging me. I hurry and shower and put on dress that I bought (**here is the link for Ally outfit**

I grab my purse and head downstairs to see Trish and Dez. Dez is in a tuxedo. And Trish looks amazing (**Here is Trish outfit imgres?um=1&hl=en&tbo=d&biw=1600&bih=756&tbm=isch&tbnid=lBHGVG0_UGVuHM:&imgrefurl= article/2011/07/&docid=mG5SoytW0KkwMM&imgurl= . &w=565&h=800&ei=a-bxUOf1K-LZ0QHF1IGQAg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=82&vpy=91&dur=56&hovh=267&hovw=189&tx=82&ty=104&sig=115580297108047588919&page=1&tbnh=141&tbnw=102&start=0&ndsp=52&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0,i:84)**She loves puffy dresses. She looks so pretty.

"You look gorgeous babe." Austin says taking my hand.

"You look sexy.i cant wait to tear you up when we come home." I say as we head to the limo. Me and Trish sit next to each other.

"You look beautiful." I say to Trish.

"You too." She says. Finally the limo stops. Austin and Dez get out of the limo. Then me and Trish get out. And we was in front of the empire state building. Wow I never been to the empire state building.

_**Few minutes later**_

We finally reached the top of the building. There was two table setup with candles and rose petals and musician. There was a nice dinner. It was beautiful. Trish and Dez sat at their table and me and Austin sat at ours. What was the most beautiful thing is the sun was setting. It was beautiful. After a few minutes watching the sunset, we started eating. The food was Amazing!

"Ally would you like to dance?" Austin says holding out his hand.

"I would love too." I say taking his hand. We started slow dancing. Thank god he taught me how to dance. Then Dez and Trish started dancing.

"Ally look fireworks." Austin says. I turned around to look at the fireworks it was beautiful from up here. Then one of it says '_**Will you marry me?'**_ I didn't get it.

"Austin-"I stopped because once I turned around Austin was on his knee with a beautiful ring.

"Ally will you marry me?" Austin asks. I started crying and I attack Austin and we both fell on the ground. I kissed him hard on the lips. After 5 minutes I pull away.

"So is that a yes?" he asks.

"Yes! Yes! A million times Yes!" I say standing up . then Austin picks me up and started spinning me around. And he pull me in for a soft sweet passionate kiss.

"Dez I have something to tell you." Trish says. Yes she is finally going to tell him.

"What is it honey?" Dez asks.

"I'm pregnant." She says. Suddenly Dez has the biggest smile on his face.

"That's Awesome. Were going to have a little boy or girl. You made me the happiest man ever."Dez says pulling Trish in for a kiss.

Valentine Day is the best Holiday. Because I got engaged to the sweetest sexiest man. That's mine.

**Austin Pov**_**(Really short)**_

Valentine Day is the best holiday. Because I proposed to my special girl in the whole wide world.

**Trish Pov**_**(Really short)**_

Valentine Day is the best holiday. Because I'm pregnant. And I told my amazing husband, and he was happy.

**Dez POV**_**(Really short)**_

Valentine Day is the best holiday. Because I found out my wife is pregnant with our little boy or girl.

**The end. No this isn't the last chapter. But now you see why I couldn't put a name for this chapter. Honest opinions and Good reviews.**

**Next chapter will have a hints of the guests who are coming in ch.29**

**Love you ALL.**

**-Suzzett xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**So I only go to school on Tuesday and Thursday to re take two of my regents and the rest of the days for this week. I will be home, so guess what I might update on those days I'm home. So for my story called 'What did I do!' if you guys never read that story. But you are about to start reading it, just to let anyone know. It's a TRAGEDY STORY. So if you don't like tragedy stories don't read it. I have two people saying things to me that aren't nice. One say that my story isn't good and I'm conceited and the other person told me to stab myself. So I told my friend that someone told me to stab myself all she said was 'oh'. And im thinking is she really my friend. And im starting to think I have a bunch of fake friends. That I need to get rid of. I think from now on I don't wanna talk to any of my friends. Except for you guys, you guys seem like real friends. If only we could meet up somewhere, and become real friends. Its much better talking to you guys instead of my friends here.**

**So my mom is going to help me buy tickets for a One Direction concert in JUNE THE 28****TH****. I know all of their tour dates and where they are going. Because the book my mother bought me its has their tour dates. So WOOHOO!**

**So this chapter isn't going to be named either. who seen the episode Ferris Wheel & Funky breath. I think Dez was the rudest, but he was super funny. He even had my older cousins laughing. And the part when Ally put the scarf around her nose. VERY FUNNY.**

**Have anyone notice that whenever Dez is filming a movie or a music video. Austin always have to kiss the girl, but then it doesn't happen. I just figured that out. I am smart.**

**So lets get on with the story. Ch 23 only a few more left. Next chapter I will let you know the name for the sequel for this story.**

**Now on BFL:**

**Ally POV**

So its been a week since valentine day. I still can't believe I am engaged with my bully. Well he really wasn't a bully much. But oh well. I am in the shower because Austin told me he is making breakfast and me and Trish is going to have the house to ourselves. Austin is going to the studio. I get out the shower brushing my teeth and washing my face. I go into the room and pick out some sweats and a white tank top. I go downstairs and see Austin making a big breakfast again, something is up.

"What's all this for?" I ask.

"Nothing, sit." He says. So I sit down and started eating. He is a really great cook. I thought he was going to be bad.

"So jimmy said I don't have to come in again." He says.

"But me and Trish already have things plan to do in the house all by our selves." I say.

"Its okay you still could. I wont be in sight. I will just be upstairs in our room." Austin says.

"Are you sure?" I ask him.

"Yeah and Dez is going to shoot a movie for someone. So he wont be here." Austin says.

"Okay." I say. I finally finish eating about to go wash the dishes. But Austin stops me, once again something is up.

_** Few minutes Later**_

Me and Trish was painting our nails while listening to One Direction.

"Omg I love Harry Styles. He is so Handsome and his hair. Oh gosh I just want to touch it." I say fan girling.**(A/N: ITS TRUE I DO LOVE HARRY STYLES)**

"Me too I love Niall with his irish accent. It so cute." Trish said.

"You know what would be awesome if they came to my wedding. Oh I would die, if they come to my wedding. That would be Awesome!" I say. Little did they know that Austin is sitting on the stairs listening to their whole conversation.

Me and Trish started to sing little things. I have both cd. I love ONE DIRECTION. After me and Trish finish our nails we started dancing to Psy Gangnam Style. We started to get tired so we sat on the couch.

"I cant my best friend is pregnant. I thought I would be the first one to get pregnant." I say.

**Austin POV**

Did Ally say she thought she would be the first one to be pregnant. I mean sure we did 'it' a lot of times. But she isn't thinking about having a baby. Is she?

"Me too. I don't care if it's a boy or a girl. Im going to love them to pieces. But I hope it's a girl. Your going to be a great Aunt and godmother." Trish says to Ally. if Ally finds out im listening, she is going to kill me.

"Aww yaay. I wish I was pregnant. I want a baby. But I don't think Austin is ready. Were getting married, but I don't think he is ready for a baby. I always wanted one. But what if he never wants a baby. What am I going to do." Ally says to Trish. I mean sure I love my Als to pieces, but a BABY! I know im going to get the talk sooner or later.

"Don't worry Austin isn't like that." Trish says to Ally.

"I hope so." She said popping some candy into her mouth. Did I mention that they have a lot of snacks in there. And I can't go. Forget this I'm going in.

**Ally POV**

Right by me and Trish finish our conversation. Austin walks in, I hope he didn't here anything.

"Austin I told you not to come down here." I say to him as he sits between me and Trish.

"Sorry." He says. Plopping his feet on the table.

"im going to go, Dez text me saying he is on his way. He is shooting the movie next month." Trish says getting up. I just wanted some girl time. And Austin comes and ruined it. This is what I cant take. I'm mad at him now.

"Bye Trish." I say hugging her when I heard the car horn beep. Signaling that Dez is here.

Bye Ally." Trish says leaving. I close the door and head upstairs in our room.

"Ally I'm sorry I ruined your girl time, forgive me please." Austin says coming up behind me , wrapping his arms around my waist.

"No." I say.

"Do you now." He says kissing my neck.

"Austin stop. I forgive you." I say sitting on the bed.

**Austin POV**

Earlier Jimmy told me some news Ally isn't going to like. So im going to do things for her, so she asks what Jimmy said earlier.

"Austin what did Jimmy said earlier." She says. Damn.

"How about we go shopping and you can get a little dog like you always wanted." I say hoping she would forget.

"Your really going to get me a dog! I Love you, lets go, grab your keys!" she says running out happy. Thank god she forgot.

After all that shopping, were on our way to the dog shop. There were a lot of cute dogs in here.

"Omg Austin look at this little yorkie. Omg she is so cute! I want this one." Ally says.

We bought the dog and are headed home.

**Ally POV**

Austin thought I forgot but I didn't. wait till we get home. I just dont understand why he cant tell me. I cant believe I have a puppy. She is so cute.

"I'm going to name her Lea." I say to Austin once we reach our driveway.

"Nice name." He says getting out the car. We finally are inside the house. I put Lea cage down and decided this is the time to talk to Austin.

"Austin I wanna know what Jimmy told you, and now. No excuses." I say sitting on the couch with him doing the same.

"Ally..Um…Um.. Jimmy wants me to go on tour." He says.

"Okay so why didn't you say that before. That's great." I say about to get up but Austin pulls me back on the couch.

"That's not all. The tour is next month." He says.

"What about he wedding whose going to help me." I say starting to panic.

"That's the thing I'm leaving after our honeymoon." He says.

"So what your saying is I have to plan a wedding now!" I yell.

"I'm sorry, I was going to tell you sooner." He says grabbing my hands but I pull away.

"Do you know how much work that is! I'm going to bed. This is too much right now." I say getting up, heading to our room. Once I reach the room, I go on the bed. Austin doesn't come up. Knowing that I need to cool off. Finally I fall asleep.

I woke up the next morning to see that Austin never came up here. Now I feel sorry for letting him sleep out there. I decided to go and see where he is at. I go downstairs to see him on the couch on his back asleep. I decided that he should go upstairs and sleep. Its not comfortable on the couch. I think I overreacted.

"Austin honey wake up." I say whispering so I don't wake up Lea. I forgot to take her out her cage.

"Austin sweetie wake up." I say. He finally wakes up. Once he sees me he jumps up and hug me tightly.

"Ally im so sorry for making you mad. Im going to cancel the tour." He says.

"No Austin I overreacted, I should of never get mad at you. Don't cancel your tour. Promise me you wont." I say pulling away from the hug.

"You had every right to be mad. And I promise, plus I already looked up places and I did the invitations already." He says showing me them.

"Omg Austin their beautiful. Is that why your on the couch sleeping." I ask.

"Yeah. I decided to get to work, so you don't have to do much." He says. I pull him in for a kiss.

"Go upstairs and get some better sleep. I'll take care of the rest." I say pulling him off the couch.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Yes now go and get some sleep." I say pushing him towards the stairs. But he turns around.

"You're the best fiancée in the world. I love you." He says kissing me. I kiss back of course.

"thanks. I love you too." I say going over to Lea.

"Make sure when you have to use the bathroom you go through the dog hole." I say pointing to the dole hole. Don't ask why we had this. I let her out her cage and started working on the wedding. I decided to call Trish, even though she is pregnant. She told me to call her whenever were ready to have the wedding. So I agreed with her after two rings she picks up. But I wonder who Austin sended invitation too.

"Trish its time to plan the wedding." I say

**Cliffy. Hey so I gave you two hits of the guests who are going to be in ch.29. Honest opinions and Good reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or One Direction or Psy.**

**-Suzzett xxx**


	24. Chapter 24:Wedding Planning Part 1

**So I know I promise you guys that I would tell you the sequel name for Bullying for LOVE. But I haven't come up with anything. I was sick and right now I have a headache. Next time I tell you the name, if I figure one out.**

**I don't know if this is true or not. But I heard that there isn't going to be a season 3 for Austin and ally, because of spoilers. If your reading this and you're a spoiler(like telling people about future episodes) please stop. I dotn know what I will do if Austin and ally end, its my life. And I don't know if I will be able to ever write a fanfiction about about Austin and ally. But then I went on google and typed in something and I seen episodes for season 3 and it tells you whats going to happen. But I don't know if that's true either.**

**I would like to give a shoutout to SwiftStar1, for all those reviews and for making me reach 179 reviews. Thank you so much. **

**Previously on Bfl:**

"You're the best fiancée in the world. I love you." He says kissing me. I kiss back of course.

"thanks. I love you too." I say going over to Lea.

"Make sure when you have to use the bathroom you go through the dog hole." I say pointing to the dole hole. Don't ask why we had this. I let her out her cage and started working on the wedding. I decided to call Trish, even though she is pregnant. She told me to call her whenever were ready to have the wedding. So I agreed with her after two rings she picks up. But I wonder who Austin sended invitation too.

"Trish its time to plan the wedding." I say

**Now on BFL:**

Me and Trish been sitting in the living room since 8 and now its 1 pm. Austin was still asleep and Lea is just running around. We didn't find anything. But I know that I want my wedding in Miami on the Beach. So i decided to get a wedding planner. We found a website and saw this wedding planner who plans the best weddings in the world. So we decided to call. Her name was Melesia. We gave her our address and she said she will be here at 3. The first reason why I decided to call a wedding planner is because I didn't want to stress Trish and her baby out. And the second reason is because its so hard. I decided to make lunch, something easy and simple. So I chose Macaroni and Corn beef. Dez hook me on it, and surprisingly it tastes good.

So I went in to the kitchen and Trish follows me too. So I start to take out the mac and cheese and the corn beef.

"Omg are you making macaroni and corn beef." Trish says.

"Yeah. I love it." I say.

"Me too. Dez makes it so good." Trish says.

"Yeah no one's are better than Dez." I say. Just then Austin comes in the kitchen with Lea in his arms.

"That was the best sleep I had in ages. Thanks." He says kissing me on the cheek.

"Oh I forgot, we didn't get Lea any dog food. Could you get some from the supermarket and while your at it could you go food shopping." I ask using the puppy dog face.

"Fine. Could I take Lea?" he asks.

"No. get the paper that we got from the pet place. It has what kind of food she eats." I say putting the macaroni in the pot now that the water is boiled. And getting a pot for the corn beef.

"Okay. Leave me some." Austin says heading upstairs.

"Fine. Trish you should invite Dez over."I say making extra for Austin and Dez.

"Sure."

_** A few minutes later.**_

"Wow Ally I like your food, but its not better than mines." Dez says.

"Haha very funny." I say finishing my food.

"I'll wash the dishes. Hey where's Austin." Dez says.

"Thank you. And he went grocery shopping and went to pick up some dog food for Lea." I say. Lea honestly love Dez and Trish. But mostly Dez.

"You know I should get a dog." Dez says.

"We are going to wait after I give birth." Trish says.

_** 3 pm**_

The door bell rings.

"I'll get it!" I yell opening the door. There was our wedding planner. She had brunette hair that stop at her shoulders. She had brown eyes. She looks maybe in her late twenties.

"Hi I'm Melesia. You must be Ally Dawson. Soon to be ." she says giving me a hug. I just hug back awkwardly. She seems very happy or cheerful. Whichever one you want to call it.

"Hi, Yes soon to be Mrs. Moon." I say letting her in. we walk to the living I sit in the couch with Austin Trish and Dez in the beanbag chair. And Melesia across from uswith her wedding things.

"So I heard you want it to be in Miami on the Beach." She says.

"Yes. That's were most of our friends and families are." I say.

"I see, so what day do you want your wedding?" she asks.

"On the 24th at 5 pm." Austin says. Since he is the one who made the invitation. Today was the 19th. We barely have enough time.

"Is that good?" I ask.

"Yes. I will make sure on that day that no one Is one the beach." She said.

_** Hours Later**_

I'm exhausted.

"Okay that's all for today." She says.

"Mel im having total faith in you to make this the best wedding ever. I trust you." I say.

"Thanks. This will be the best wedding ever." She says leaving.

"You guys can stay over, I know you both are exhausted as I am." I say to Trish and Dez. They know this house just like I do.

"Thanks Ally." Dez says hugging me.

"Im so tired. Im going to bed." I say heading upstairs. I finally reached our room. Once I hit the pillow, my eyes are almost close. But Austin decide to interrupt me.

"Als im sorry to put you in this position." He says.

"Austin I don't wanna talk right now. Im tired." I say falling asleep.

**Austin POV**

I know Ally is upset with me. I decide to give Lea her food. That way she can go to sleep when shes done. I went downstairs to see no Trish and Dez. Their probably in the guest room right noe sleeping. I feel bad for everyone. After I give Lea her food. I decide to clean up the place. It's a mess. And there will be more to come.

**Done with this chapter. I know it isn't long but my head hurts. And I know this chapter may seem rushed, but I know nothing about weddings. I forgot. Next chapter is wedding planning part 2. Tomorrow the new Austin and Ally comes on.**

**Honest opinions and good reviews.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Austin and Ally**

**-Suzzett xxx**


	25. Chapter 25:Wedding Planning Part 2

**Hey guys im updating again. Man I cant wait for the new Austin and Ally. I am not sick anymore. I feel happy today. I don't know why though. Well I might update tomorrow too. This is chapter 25 only 5 more to go and this story will be done. Man I forgot I promise you guys the sequel name to Bullying for LOVE. I AM SO SORRY. I keep forgetting and I have no name. I swear(and I don't like to swear) that I will tell you tomorrow(if I update). Well im almost to 200 reviews so let get on with this chapter. (I might update another chapter today, we'll see).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or Demi or Psy or One Direction. Oh gosh I wish I did own Harry Styles.**

**Previously on BFL:**

I know Ally is upset with me. I decide to give Lea her food. That way she can go to sleep when shes done. I went downstairs to see no Trish and Dez. Their probably in the guest room right noe sleeping. I feel bad for everyone. After I give Lea her food. I decide to clean up the place. It's a mess. And there will be more to come.

**Now on BFL:**

**Ally POV**

I am so tired. You don't even know it. But im not that tired. Since Mel is doing most of the work. I woke up to no Austin next to me again. Ughh. I decided to get up and make breakfast and clean. I bet you no one is up.

I walk down stairs to see everyone in the kitchen eating and dressed. Including Melesia and Lea. Wow how long have I been asleep. What time is it. I look at the time it was 11:30 am. Oh yeah I told Mel( our nickname for her) to come early. I went in to the kitchen and sat down and started eating. Austin didn't give me a good morning kiss or even said good morning. Only Mel and Trish and Dez. I wonder why. After I finsh eating I head upstairs to take a shower. I need to go to the span one day.

The shower was very relaxing. I wish the rest of the day was like that, but unfortunately I still have things to do. I pick out a tank top with black little hearts with a turquoise sweat pants **(A/N: im wearing that shirt I just describe). **I put my hear in a messy bun. I head downstairs to see everyone in the living room, talking. Is anyone going to wait for me today? I sat in one of the bean bag since the couch is full.

"Oki Ally now that you're here. I have invited Demi Lovato to sing at your wedding. And Taylor Swift." Mel said.

"Oh I already send a invitation to both of those people." Austin says.

"Great they both going to sing at my wedding. I LOVE them both." I said jumping up and down in my beanbag. Even though I know Taylor. I'm excited to see Demi.

"I knew you would love it." Mel said. "What do you want your color theme to be?" she asks.

''Red and Yellow." I say.

"Great. I already have the beach clear on the 24th at 5 pm." She says. "I already spend the rest of the day yesterday planning this wedding. I already have everything. But were going to need to pick out your cake." She says.

"Okay well lets go now. I'll just grab my purse. Wanna come Trish?" I say.

"You think im going to stay in the house with these boys." She says.

"Wait your soon to be husband gotta come too." Mel said.

"I'm coming too!" Dez says. We all leave and go into Mel car, while she drive to the wedding cake place. We finally arrived. And it wasn't far from where we lived. We all got out the car and once I got inside. There were lots of beautiful cakes.

_**Hour Later~**_

We finally picked out a wedding cake. Even though it took an hour. But we made a choice. And I love this cake.

imgres?start=345&um=1&hl=en&tbo=d&biw=1600&bih=756&tbm=isch&tbnid=5B6IzeuXKM2uiM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=Arp6Y7C-QHyJGM&imgurl= -llda2YJ4F_g/UIkpsSEldRI/AAAAAAAAO9U/_qdI7YqMsNs/Flowers-and-Buttons-Wedding-Cake_ %253Fimgmax%253D800&w=360&h=480&ei=mF4FUcjzB5O30QHDsYGYDw&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=798&sig=115580297108047588919&page=7&tbnh=143&tbnw=106&ndsp=50&ved=1t:429,r:90,s:300,i:274&tx=66&ty=37

_** ~Home~**_

We finally made it home. We ordered the cake.

"Well we got everything done. I hope you have a Awesome wedding. Bye guys." Mel said.

"Wait! Would you like to be one of my bridesmaid?" I ask.

"No its okay." She said.

"But you did all this work in two days, you showed all the things for my wedding and its like my dream wedding. Would you like to be one of my bridesmaid?" I say.

"I would love to. Thank you so much Ally." She said bringing me into a hug. Of course I hugged back

"Come tomorrow at 10 am." I say.

"Okay. Thanks so much again. Bye everyone." She said. talking about bridesmaids I need to call my old friends. Im talking about Arianna, Sabrina, Kelly, Isabella. I wonder where they live. I call tomorrow.

"Okay well we will be heading home." Dez said.

"Bye guys. Trish tomorrow were going dress shopping." I said.

"Yeah. Dez were going tux shopping tomorrow too." He says. They finally left, now its me, Austin and Lea.

"Austin I never got any good morning kiss or a good morning?" I ask. Laying down on the couch.

"Well you looked cranky, I didn't want to bother you. I'm sorry." He say kissing me on the cheek.

"Could I get a kiss on the lips?" I ask.

"Sure. Anything for my fiancée." He says leaning down kissing me. soon it turned into a make out session. I pull Austin on top of me since I was laying down on the couch. But before we could go any further, Lea starts barking. I pull apart to look at her. Austin sat up while I got off the couch to give Lea her food. I sat in the kitchen making some pop tarts**(A/N: I hate pop tarts.)** Once I finished eating Lea starts to jump on my leg. I haven't spend anytime with her. I pick her up, and started playing with her on the couch. Austin went in the shower. how do I know? Well because I heard the shower running.

I woke up the next morning with Lea sleeping on my stomach. And Austin taking a picture of me and Lea.

"I'm so keeping this as my screensaver and this is going in the picture slideshow for our wedding." He says smiling and kissing me. I pick up Lea and went with her outside. After she was finished I put some food into her bowl and a bowl of water. I went upstairs and started dialing all my girl friends today we are going dress shopping while Austin and his guy friends are going tux shopping.

**Well that's the end of this chapter. I made up my mind. Its 12:41 pm and I have nothing to do on this beautiful Sunday. So I am going to post another chapter later on today. Whenever im done.**

**Honest opinions and good reviews.**

**-Suzzett xxx**


	26. Chapter 26:Shopping

**Hey I'm posting another chapter today. I feel so happy, anyways on with chapter 26.**

I just finished calling all my girl friends. And guess what. They go to college in new York. So that's great and the college isn't far from here. They all are coming over right now including Trish. And my mom isn't coming but we are going to give her, her dress when we go to Miami. I know her size.

_** ~30 minutes Later~ Doorbell rings**_

I went to open the door and everyone was here. They all tackle me in hugs. Well Trish came before everyone we was just waiting for them. We all went into the limo. Since all of us cant fit in my car. They was having fun in the limo. Man I miss my friends. Kelly and Dallas still go out. We finally reached the wedding dress place. We all got out the car and went inside. They told me to look for my dress first. After 30 minutes I was about to give up, until I saw this beautiful dress. It was so pretty.

"Hey guys I found the perfect dress." I said. they all came over saying how it so was my style and how its pretty. Also and how Austin is going to love it. I call someone to help me. I got the dress and went into the dressing room. And it fitted perfect and it was the last dress. I am so lucky. You have no idea. It was simple.

Here is the link

/entry/50456016/via/lisaaa_16

"Omg it looks perfect for you." Trish said.

"I am totally jealous." Ariana says.

"Me too" Kelly said.

"Thanks guys." I said.

"So do you want it?" the lady name Elena asks.

"Yes, I want it. I love this dress." I said.

"Okay now we need bridesmaids dresses." Isabella says. I went to take off the dress and gave it to Elena to hold till were done shopping. It was easier to find bridesmaids dresses. Since my theme color was red and yellow. They got red and yellow dresses it was long not short. It was beaded in the middle of the chest. It was gorgeous.

imgres?um=1&hl=en&sa=N&tbo=d&biw=1600&bih=756&tbm=isch&tbnid=PSuGTa2LvECrrM:&imgrefurl= v-neck-wedding-dresses/v-neck-wedding-dresses-13&docid=tJ-lAx-nmBKXKM&imgurl= . &w=768&h=1024&ei=tGQFUdnKBubC0QHDoICQBg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=1365&vpy=161&dur=6864&hovh=259&hovw=194&tx=163&ty=151&sig=115580297108047588919&page=2&tbnh=151&tbnw=117&start=39&ndsp=54&ved=1t:429,r:49,s:0,i:237

here is Trish dress…

imgres?um=1&hl=en&tbo=d&biw=1600&bih=756&tbm=isch&tbnid=YmtPXnHmrB_xzM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=u9QvqJyZVjxf2M&imgurl= i01. . &w=800&h=800&ei=bHoFUYyVLYjX0QGd54DgDg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=672&vpy=113&dur=1585&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=154&ty=153&sig=115580297108047588919&page=1&tbnh=142&tbnw=139&start=0&ndsp=52&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0,i:99

Ariana, Melesia, Rydel, and my mom are wearing the red ones. And Kelly, Isabella, and Mimi, and Sabrina are wearing the yellow dresses. We picked out heels and we went to the cash register. And after arguing who is going to be paying. I won. So I paid for our stuff and we decided to go and eat and catch up on some things.

_**~Later at night~**_

I finally went home after all that shopping. Trish told me its better to go shopping for our honeymoon. So I went and you wont believe what I bought for Austin to wear later on that night. I wonder were we are going.

"Ally! is that you?!" Austin yells

"Yeah its me!" I said. I picked up Lea with holding everything in my hand.

"Could you help me with these bags!" I yell.

"Sure coming!" he yells back. After putting everything in my closet upstairs I went on the bed to relax. I am finally finished with this whole wedding. Today was the 20th and the wedding is on the 24th. So I had a day relaxing. Then we will be leaving the 22nd. So we can just meet everyone and then me and Austin will have to separate.

"So who are your bridesmaids?" Austin asks laying next to me.

"Um.. Trish is the maid of honor so she got a totally different dress, she got purple since its her favorite color. Then I got Ariana, Melesia, My mom,Kelly,Mimi, Isabella, and Sabrina. Your mom told me her size. And my old friend 's 9 people." I said.

"Good I got 9 people too. I got Dez as my best man, your dad, my dad,Dallas. I got my all friends name Riker, Rocky, Ryland, Ratliff, and Evon." He says.

"So where are we going for our honeymoon?" I ask.

"To Paris!" he yells

"I always wanted to go there. I love you." I said kissing him.

"I love you too. And were going right by the wedding is done." he says kissing me back. We didn't go any further than making out. I was just about to go to sleep, until Austin decide to disturb me.

"Can we cuddle? I miss cuddling with you." He says using his puppy dog face.

"Fine." I say cuddling with him. Soon we both fall asleep. But something is missing. And guess what that was our dog Lea. Its like she has power. Because before im fully asleep I fell something coming on the bed and laying at the bottom of the bed. And im sure it was Lea.

**So im stopping there I know this chapter isn't long, but forgive me. chapter 27 is about a normal day. Nothing special happens in that chapter. It just there day off relaxing. Chapter 28 is when they go to Miami, chapter 29 is the wedding and for the last chapter is their honeymoon. Then comes sequel.**

**Honest opinions and good reviews.**

**-Suzzett xxx**


	27. Chapter 27:Author note(Read)

**AUTHOR NOTE..IMPORTANT..WELL KINDA IMPORTANT….**

**ANYWAYS SO I WANTED TO SAY AND I REALIZED SOMETHING ABOUT MY STORY OR SHOULD I SAY THIS STORY. WELL I KNOW WHEN I SAY THIS SOME PEOPLE MIGHT SAY "YOUR RIGHT" OR "YOU JUST REALIZING". WELL ANYWAYS I WOULD LIKE TO SAY I REALIZED THAT THIS STORY BULLYING FOR LOVE ISNT VERY DESCRIPTIVE. EVERYTHING SEEM LIKE ITS MOVING FAST. SO I WOULD HAVE STOP WRITNG IF IT WAS ON LIKE CH 14 BUT IM NOT GOING TO STOP BECAUSE I ALMOST DONE SO WHATS THE SENSE OF STOPPING NOW IF THERE IS ONLY LIKE 3 TO 4 CHAPTERS. SO THE GREAT NEWS TO THIS IS THAT IM NOT ENDING IT. BUT FROM NOW ON THE SEQEUL AND OTHER STORIES I WRITE WILL BE MORE DESCRIPTIVE AND BIG WORDS. WHY BIG WORDS BECAUSE I GOT TO LEARN THEM SINCE SAT IS ONE MONTH AWAY. AND I REALLY WANNA PAST. IM SO GETTING OF TOPIC LOL. I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED SINCE JANUARY, IM SO SORRY I HAVE BEEN BUSY AND I FOUND OUT MY FRIEND DIED ON THE 24****TH**** OF FEBRUARY. SHE DOESN'T LIVE NEAR ME. BUT ITS SO SAD, TO SAY GOODBYE..WELL IM SAID WHAT I WANTED TO SAY..SO BYE NOW…**

**P.S. I THINK IM GOING TO MAKE ANOTHER STORY TODAY A NEW ONE…I KEEP GETTING GREAT IDES FOR A NEW ONE..AND IM NOT TRYING TO FORGET THIS IDEA. BUT FOR RIGHT NOW IM GOING TO MAKE A TWO-SHOT AND IT WONT BE TRAGEDY IT WILL BE A ROMANCE…**

**LOVE YOU ALL**

**-SUZZETT**


	28. Chapter 28:Normal Day

**Hey.. so have any seen those amazing episodes. It was A-ma-zing. They kissed omg. It was awesome. Cant wait till the 17****th**** which is St. Patrick day. Which I found out I have Irish in my family. I know niall is going to party on that day. Anyways here are my responses to these reviews I haven't answer in a long time. Btw im sorry I took a month to update if you don't know well then go read the author note I posted up. Whoever reviewed get a smiley face from me in my responses..i know nothing special.**

Queenc1-**haha nothing very special in this chapter **

PhoebeHalliwell23-**well sorry I took long but here it is now **

Kay-**thanks nut im not that great. I have people telling me in my review that im not great. Thanks for that 100 **

Bri-fangirl001-**thanks **

EClare143-**Thanks your Awesome **

Guest(1)-**Thanks **

Guest(2)-**Well here it is. I know you cant wait, I cant either even though I am writing it **

**Well here is it now…..**

**Previously on BFL:**

"To Paris!" he yells

"I always wanted to go there. I love you." I said kissing him.

"I love you too. And were going right by the wedding is done." he says kissing me back. We didn't go any further than making out. I was just about to go to sleep, until Austin decide to disturb me.

"Can we cuddle? I miss cuddling with you." He says using his puppy dog face.

"Fine." I say cuddling with him. Soon we both fall asleep. But something is missing. And guess what that was our dog Lea. Its like she has power. Because before im fully asleep I feel something coming on the bed and laying at the bottom of the bed. And im sure it was Lea.

**Now on BFL….**

**Austin POV**

I woke up to the sun shining in my face. I open my eyes getting blind by the sun. I wanna get up and make my soon to be wife some breakfast, even though I have been cooking lately. But I wanna stay here and cuddle with her. Including Lea was up and she didn't want to move. I wonder where she came from. Anyways I got up-taking time not to wake up Ally in the process. I grab my clothes out my draw and I go into the bathroom.

**Ally POV**

I woke up hearing the shower running. Austin must be taking a shower. I look at the end of the bed and see Lea staring at me waging her tail. Aww she must be happy to see me. I sat up on the bed and Lea jumped on my lap, licking my face.

"Hey girl, okay you can stop now, lets go brush your teeth." I say to Lea. Yes you have to brush a dog teeth or else they get a stinky breath.**(A/N:TRUE FACT..MY COUSIN STOPPED BRUSHING HER DOG TEETH, AND THE DOG GOT STINKY BREATH)**

Me and Lea head downstairs to the other bathroom. The bathroom had nice blue tiles on the floor and the walls were white. I took out Lea toothbrush and put toothpaste on it.

"Smile." I say demonstrating. And she really did smile I got down on my knees and started brushing her teeth.

"Now open up and stick out your tongue." I said demonstrating again. After I was done with brushing Lea teeth, I started brushing my teeth. After about 8 minutes. Me and Lea head downstairs. I got her bowl and put it on the counter. I put some dog food in her bowl, then I put it back down in front of her. I empty her water bowl and put fresh water in it. Then I heard Austin coming down the stairs.

"Hey" he says coming into the kitchen. He was wearing a blue shirt with some cargo shorts and sandals.

"Hey, im going to go take a shower." I said heading upstairs. I grabbed my clothes out the draw and headed into the bathroom.

**Austin POV**

I'm so hungry, but I don't feel like cooking. Its so exhausting! I think im going to eat cereal instead. Yeah I'll eat some cereal. I took out some Cap n' Crunch, my favorite.**(A/N: That's ross favorite cereal and its mines too :D )**. I took some milk out the fridge and got a bowl and a spoon. I pour some cereal in the bowl then the milk. I sat on the stool and started eating it. I so love Cap n' Crunch not more than Pancakes though. Cap n' Crunch comes second.

**Ally POV**

I went downstairs I was wearing a shirt its red and it has a panda on it it says "Super Panda" I like it. It was one of my favorite shirt and some jeans and flats. I needed a break from these wedges. I love them but I miss my flats. I went downstairs to see no Austin and Lea in the Kitchen. So I decided to check the living room and they were in there watching SpongeBob. I'm really hungry and I can see Austin didn't cook. I just want something simple to eat. So I just made some toast bread and butter. After I finished eating my food I went into the living room and sat down on the other couch, because apparently Austin was laying down on the other. But when I sat down I heard whimpering and it was from Lea, I guess she wanted to use the bathroom. Might as well I take her for a walk. I got up and grabbed my keys.

"I'm going to take a walk with Lea." I say getting up and grabbing Lea leash and putting on her.

"I wanna come too." Austin says following me and Lea.

"Okay." I said heading out the house and locking the door. Austin pull me to his side and put his arm around my waist while we was walking with Lea. It feel like we was already married. I love my life with him.

_** Few minutes later…**_

We was finally home after taking Lea on a walk. I'm so tired but I remember we never got Lea any toys or clothes and she need something to wear to the wedding. Yes my dog was in the wedding. I'll just drive to the dog store.

'Hey Austin I'm going to go shopping for Lea and she needs something for the wedding. " I said grabbing my car keys.

"Okay but hurry up, I wanna cuddle." He says. Awww so sweet.

"Aww I'll make sure I will hurry up." I say kissing him on the lips. Then I pulled away before things got carried away. Seeing how Austin is. I left the and went in my car. I used my GPS and it was only a few minutes away. That's good at least Austin doesn't have to wait long for me. I cant wait to be marrying to the man I love or should I say kid.

I finally reached the shop and its called Doggy World**(A/N: I don't know if that exist but if it do I don't own it) **I parked my car in the parking lot. Not many cars where here. I grab my purse and turned off the engine and lock my car door. I headed in the store and the title speaks for the whole store. Its like all kind of dog things in here. I mean of course there supposed to but there was a lot of stuff.

I went into the yorkie section and there was a lot of cute clothes. I started throwing things in the cart. And then I found the perfect outfit for the wedding. It was a nice floral dress and it was red and yellow with flowers on it. It was so pretty and I found some shoes to go with it. It was white with little flowers on it. I decided to get it after picking up some toys for Lea. I figure I should stop before I buy the whole yorkie area. I went to the cashier and took everything out the cart. Everything came up to $120 not bad I had a lot of bags. But I carried them to car and put them in the trunk. I should go food shopping but we have a lot of food in the house. Well im not going, I should get some lunch for me and Austin. I think I'm going to go to McDonalds**(A/N: DON'T OWN)** Yeah I will just go to McDonalds.

_** Home..**_

I finally reached home and right by I opened the door Austin hugged me so tight. I started laughing. He finally pulled away.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"Well there were a lot of cute clothes for Lea and then I decided to get us some lunch from McDonalds it was a long line and then Paparazzi came to me and they started asking questions about the wedding. It was exhausting." I said flopping down on the couch.

"Awww man I feel bad for you, but what did you get for Lea?" he asked. I showed him all the clothes and toys I got them Lea ran and jumped on the couch waging her tail. She must have liked everything I got her.

"Oh here is your food." I said handing him a McDouble and some Fries. I only bought myself a McFlurry.

"Thanks." He said going into the kitchen. I decided to eat my McFlurry in the living room. After I finished eating it. I went into the Kitchen to throw it away. While I was doing that Austin went back into the living room. I guess he was finished. I went into the living room and was about to go to the other couch but Austin pulled me down so I was laying on top of him.

"I told you I wanted to cuddle." He says.

"I forgot." I say smiling at him. He leaned in and so did I. And we kissed for like minutes. And when I looked up Lea had her paws covering her eyes. I laughed at this.

"Whats so fuuny?" Austin asked.

"Look at Lea." I said and he did and he started laughing too.

"Tomorrow we leave and go to Miami and we wont see each other until the wedding. I'm going to miss you Als." Austin says as I lay my head on his chest. Listening to his heartbeat.

"I'm going to miss you too Austin." I say.

"Soon you'll be and Ally Marie Moon."he said. then his face lights up.

"I just figured something out your name is Ally Marie Moon well soon to be Moon but anyways my name is Austin Monica Moon our intials are AMM!" He says and I just realized that.

"Omg were AMM our initlas are AMM! Ahhhhh your so smart Austin." I said kissing him.**(A/N:I just realized that myself too, I bet no one of you noticed that)**

"I know." He says with a cocky grin.

"Lets go pack." I said getting up and grabbing Lea bags of clothes.

"I'm telling everyone at the wedding that I discovered our intials." He says getting up too.

"Can I get a piggy back ride." I asked. He lifts me up and grabs the bags out my hand so I could hold on to him. He carries me to our Bedroom. And I sit on the bed.

"AMM." I Said.

"Yeah AMM." He says smiling.

**The end, well not the end of the story but you know what I mean. Anyways I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognized. Honest opinions and good reviews. Bye….**

**-Suzzett xxx**


	29. Chapter 29:Airports & Miami

**Hey so im back. And I got some awesome reviews that I loved and still love. Anyways I cant wait till Partners and Parachutes come on we got a week left. I would have updated yesterday but I got distracted by mushroom jokes, then I was sick. But now im better. And things have been going well for me nothing new. The only reason I know about mushroom jokes is because of laura marano.**

**Have any of you seen the video with her and Ross on their interview in Australia. I have it was awesome. There was a question and it said "what is one thing you like about each other" it was something like that. But anyways yeah. Ross said "One thing I love about Laura is she is a thinking positively. Like when were on set, she would come to you and say great job or you rock." And laura was like "one thing I love about ross is he is a sweetheart and he is talented." I don't know what they exactly said. anyways ross said he would make lame jokes and call them laura jokes. Because she is the only one who would laugh at it, and everyone else wouldn't. so yeah you just need to watch it. Here are my responses to these reviews..**

Fhterrey-**I tried not trying to make it sappy and stuff. Thanks btw**

Masked Shadow the killer-**haha. I love your picture :D**

Guest-**Thanks I have been having trouble on what to say. So from now on I will say see you later. I have 3 other stories. But I stopped one of them, because I wasn't feeling it anymore. But the other two are great check it out its called Grade and What did I do (Dream!). so yeah s=check them out. And thanks so much **

Dystinee-**haha I just realized those intials. Its so cute. Lol. Thanks. Well some people say im not. But oh well…**

**SO THERE IS ONLY 2 MORE CHAPTERS LEFT. I KNOW SAD. THE TWO CHAPTERS LEFT IS THE WEDDING WUTH THE SPECIAL GUEST AND THE LAST CHAPTER IS THE HONEYMOON AND I WILL TELL YOU THE NAME FOR THE SEQUEL FOR THIS STORY.**

* * *

**Previously on BFL:**

"Soon you'll be and Ally Marie Moon."he said. then his face lights up.

"I just figured something out your name is Ally Marie Moon well soon to be Moon but anyways my name is Austin Monica Moon our intials are AMM!" He says and I just realized that.

"Omg were AMM our initlas are AMM! Ahhhhh your so smart Austin." I said kissing him.**(A/N:I just realized that myself too, I bet no one of you noticed that)**

"I know." He says with a cocky grin.

"Lets go pack." I said getting up and grabbing Lea bags of clothes.

"I'm telling everyone at the wedding that I discovered our intials." He says getting up too.

"Can I get a piggy back ride." I asked. He lifts me up and grabs the bags out my hand so I could hold on to him. He carries me to our Bedroom. And I sit on the bed.

"AMM." I Said.

* * *

**Now on BFL:**

**Ally POV**

Im having a dream, im in the park surrounded by beautiful flowers, sun shining, birds chirping, and-"ALLY!" I shot up in my bed my forehead hitting Austin's.

"OWWWWW!" We both said.

"Why did you wake me up?" I asked glaring at him.

"Well we got an hour left till the airport leaves." He said with that my eyes got bigger.

"im glad we packed but I need to shower, brush my teeth, comb my hair, feed Lea, pack Lea things, we have to call Trish and Dez." I said now pacing around in the room.

"Don't worry Trish and Dez are downstairs and I gave Lea her food and I packed her thigns, food is on the table. We all ate. And all our things are by the door. Mel left two days before to make sure everything got handle with. You just have to bring her dress and shoes for her." He said.

"Okay. Thanks so much. I would kiss you but I have morning breath. So im going to go shower. but wait what about my bridesmaids and your groomsmen?" I said starting to freak out.

"Don't worry, I told them when you went shopping yesterday. They're all packed and are going to meet us at the airport." Austin says.

"Okay." I said going into the shower. I bathe for like 15 minutes. I came out of the shower and brushed my teeth and put my hair into a pony tail. I go into our room. And put on some floral leggings and a pink tank top with some flip flops. I put on my Austin and Ally necklace. i head downstairs and see Trish, Dez, Austin, and Lea in the living room. I go into the kitchen to see breakfast on the table for me.

**Austin POV**

I looked at my watch and see we only have 10 minutes to get to the airport and meet everyone else.

"We have to go now." I said and Trish and Dez got up, just then Ally my sson to be wife comes in with Lea leash.

"Did you take her outside?" she asks.

"Yeah I did." I said. she grabs Lea and put her in her cage with some of her toys, and she grabs the caged and head out the door. I grabbed me, Ally and Lea suitcase. It wasn't a lot. I locked the house door, and headed to the limo.

* * *

_** 6 minutes later…**_

We finally reached the airport, we went through the security and then gave the lady our tickets. Then I seen the bridesmaids and groomsmen waiting. We walked over to them and talked until the lady on the speaker announce that the plane to Miami is now boarding.**(A/N: I don't know how these airport thingy go, never been to one). **We all headed on the plane. It was me, Ally and Lea. And the row behind us was Trish and Dez, and you know how the rest go.

* * *

_** 3 hours later….**_

"We are now landing, please buckle your seat belt." The lady said. finally after a few more minutes we headed out of the plane.

"MIAMI, I MISS YOU SO MUCH!" Dez says kissing the ground, people stopping staring at him. Thank god we had disguise on, I didn't need any paparazzi coming. After a few more minutes, we all head out and take a cab to a hotel, but first we stopped by sonic boom. We all head inside, and it still was the same.

**Ally POV**

Sonic Boom still looks the same. Just then I see my parents coming downstairs. They looked up and saw me and I ran up to them.

"Mommy Daddy!" I scream running up to them hugging them. I miss my parents so much.

"Hey honey, oh I miss my little princess." My mom said.

"So do i." my dad said. then Dez let Lea out her cage and she ran towards me. I pick her up. "Mom Dad this is me and Austin dog Lea. She is helping in the wedding." I said, they took her an dwas playing with her.

"Can you guys watch her today, and bring her over tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure honey, where is her things?" my mom ask. But then Austin brings it to them.

"Oh look at Austin my man, you have got big son." My dad said.

"Thanks Lester." Austin said.

"So the wedding is tomorrow, mom you can come buy my hotel to get ready, and Dad could go with Austin since you guys are staying at your house.. the wedding is on the beach." I said to my parents.

"okay." They said, then they hugged everyone. Me and Austin have to go our separate ways.

"I guess this is goodbye till tomorrow." I said hugging him.

"Its a see you later, my soon to be wife. I love you." He says kissing me.

"I love you too." I said after we pull away from the kiss. We hugged one more time, before we went our separated ways.

"who is ready to party!"Trish yells. Wow she is one month pregnant and still crazy. I love her though.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter, not the story. So only two more chapters and this is done. man we had some good times with this but there will be a sequel and for that sequel there will be a sequel to that sequel..oh gosh I just confused you right..well see you later.**

**Good reviews and honest opinions.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Austin and Ally. or anything you recognize.**

**-Suzzett xxx**


	30. Chapter 30:Wedding,Wrist & Guests

**Hey guys..so it's the BIG WEDDING DAY. WITH THE SPECIAL GUESTS..ARENT YOU GUYS HAPPY? I know its sad that this is the last chapter . But there will be a sequel. So that's a good part to this. Anyways I forgot the new Austin and Ally comes on tomorrow. Lucky thing I was watching tv. Well here are my responses to these reviews. I think I lost some of my reviewers.**

**Queenc1-Thanks**

**Rohini-Sorry about that.**

**BrownBeltNinja- Thanks. Well something bad will happen. I wont tell, you just have to read.**

**Lool- they was living in New York**

**EClare143- HAHA thanks**

* * *

**Now on with the story…**

**Previously on BFL:**

"So the wedding is tomorrow, mom you can come buy my hotel to get ready, and Dad could go with Austin since you guys are staying at your house.. the wedding is on the beach." I said to my parents.

"okay." They said, then they hugged everyone. Me and Austin have to go our separate ways.

"I guess this is goodbye till tomorrow." I said hugging him.

"Its a see you later, my soon to be wife. I love you." He says kissing me.

"I love you too." I said after we pull away from the kiss. We hugged one more time, before we went our separated ways.

"who is ready to party!"Trish yells. Wow she is one month pregnant and still crazy. I love her though.

* * *

**Now on BFL:**

ITS MY WEDDING DAY!OH YEAH I CANT WAIT. i haven't seen Austin since yesterday. Yesterday was Crazy. When Trish said party. We all girls was having fun in that hotel. It was awesome. I haven't had that much fun in a long time.

I woke up to all the girls attacking me.

"Hey guys." I said.

"All you said is hey guys, your wedding is today." Isabella says.

"I know, but im keeping my cool. unlike some people." I said.

"Well you have to get ready." Trish says.

"Okay its only 1 pm." I said.

"So what woman. Its going to take a long time for you to get ready and we have to get ready too. So get up and go shower. We have to make you look beautiful." Kelly says pushing me in the bathroom.

I took a shower and came out 15 minutes later. That shower felt good. Aw man I cant wait for 5 to come. Oh man we don't have any singers or band. Great can this day get bad. Let me not jinx that I think I already did. . I grab a towel and wrap myself in it in the tub. I was coming out the shower, and tripped on the floor. And hurt my wrist really really bad. It hurts so much, I cant move my wrist.

"HELP!" I yelled.

"Ally! what happen?!" All the girls say coming into the bathroom.

"I fell and twisted my wrist really bad, its hurts so much, I cant move it." I say crying, still laying on the bathroom floor.

"Oh My Gosh. Someone call 911! We need to bring her to the hospital." Trish says. Sabrina then runs out, to go call the ambulance.

"Ally! how could you be so clumsy." Arianna says.

"Well it isn't my fault. You guys were rushing me." I yelled between tears.

"Everyone its not time to argue. The bride, my best friend, is hurt, and her wedding is in 4 hours and something minutes!" Trish says. Just then Sabrina comes back.

"They're on their way upstairs now." Sabrina says, just then someone knocks on the door.

"Coming!" Kelly yells, going to get the door. Just then three ambulance people come in. one girl and two boys.

"What happen?" one of the guy said.

"I was showering and I was trying to hurry and get out of the shower, and I slip and hurt my wrist really Bad. And it hurts so much, I cant move it." I say still crying.

"Why was you rushing." The other guy said.

"LISTEN HERE, MY BEST FRIEND IS HURT. SHE NEEDS HELP FAST. HER WEDDING IS IN 4 HOURS. SO TAKE HER TO THE GOD DAMN HOSPITAL!" Trish yells. The man looks scared.

"You have a wedding! Okay we need you to get some clothes on." The ambulance woman says.

"How? I cant my wrist freaking hurts!" I yelled. Finally tired of all this talking. I need help!

"Okay do you have on underwear?" the man asks.

"No I do not." I said.

"I will go get one of her panties." Trish says leaving. After about 3 minutes Trish comes back, and everyone leaves the bathroom. Trish puts on my underwear while having her closing her eyes. Once she was done. She left. The two guys came in with a stretcher. They lifted me up and put me on it. While they was doing that. I was crying my eyes out. Because it hurted so much.

* * *

_** ~At the hospital~**_

They took me in the x-ray room. I still had on my towel. I didn't like it. I wish I had some clothes on. After a few minutes. They took me and put me into a room and told me to wait till the doctor comes.

"Hello im Dr. Jenkins" a female doctor says.

"Hey so any news on my wrist." I said.

"Wait a minute. Your Ally Dawson, your getting married today to Austin Moon. I am happy for you guys." She says.

"Uh thanks." I said. I couldn't even smile my wrist still hurts.

"oh! About your wrist. You twisted it really bad. Your going to need a cast. I will get it now." She says. A cast! Oh man. After 2 minutes. Some nurses came in a put the cast on my wrist and they gave me some pain medicine.

"Okay, Mrs. Dawson or Mrs. Moon. You may leave now but before you do. Here is your pain meds." She said handing me the pills.

"I don't know when it will heal, but after two weeks. Go to a doctor, and have it checked up." She says.

"Have a good day and wedding." She says leaving.

I got out of the hospital bed. The medicine is starting to kick in. lets hope it last during the wedding. Oh Chocloate! The wedding! What time is it?!

I came out the room and seen all the girls outside. I checked out the hospital and hopped in the car.

"Ally is your wrist okay?" they asked.

"No I twisted it really bad. So I have to wear the cast. Did you guys tell Austin?" I asked.

"No, do you want us too?" Sabrina asks.

"No! I don't want him to worry. He will find out when im walking down the aisle." I said.

"We have 3 hours. Your mom, Austin mom. Heard what happen. They are cleaning Lea. And melesia stopped by and Said that everything was set. She got dressed and left." Kelly says.

"Okay. We got to hurry." I said.

* * *

_**~At the Hotel~**_

So far I have my nails, hair, and makeup done. My hair was drop curls, it was wavy. My nails were painted yellow and red. Now I need to put on my dress. Lea came into the room, in her nice dress I bought her. It was floral with red and yellow flowers on it. It was so cute. My dress was like a ball gown. It was strapless . the chest part had Diamonds on the top then the middle was plain white and then the dress just flow. It was puffy. I was like Cinderella I put on the dress. Thank gosh I didn't get a sleeve dress. I don't how my wrist would get in it. The pain meds was still working. I put on my dress with the help of Austin mom. Because the girls was getting ready. My mom, Mimi, and Lea was already dressed. Once I got my dress on, my mom put on my shoes.

When I was finish dress, my mom and mimi came up to me.

"You need something new, something old, and something borrowed." My mom said.

"Here is a charm bracelet, I bought it for you. When I heard you was getting married." Mimi says putting the bracelet on my other hand on me.

"Thanks Mimi." I said with a smile, and hugged her.

"Her is something old. It was your grandmother, when she was little. She gave it to me." my mom said handing me a necklace that says love. She puts it on my neck.

"Thanks mom." I said. then trish comes out looking so beautiful. Along with the other girls. Trish had on her long purple dress. Melesia who is at the wedding had a yellow dress along with Arianna, My mom, and Mimi. While the other girls like Kelly, Isabella, Sabrina, and Rydel had on red dresses. The dresses were the same but different colors. The dress was kind strapless. It had one strap coming from the middle going to the back. It was long and had diamonds on the chest part. It was beautiful.

"Ally im going to let you borrow my diamond earrings. I want it back after the wedding." Trish says. Putting the earring on me.

"I promise to give it back." I said.

"Now ladies, I have a wedding to be at. Its 4:45 pm and we need to get there." I said. we all grab our things we needed. And my mom grab Lea. While Mimi was holding on to me.

* * *

_** ~The Beach~**_

They all got out the limo and went in their positions at the alter beach. But before they did, they wished me good luck. Well the beach had a carpet on it so no sand could go in our shoes. I got to say the wedding looks amazing. Flower petals were on the ground, the chairs were red and yellow. The sun was setting. We wasn't too close to the water. Im happy I picked a beach wedding. Melesia did a great job with the wedding. I owe her big time. Just then I see my Dad coming. I was still in the limo, I couldn't let Austin see me.

"Honey you look beautiful are you ready?" my dad ask coming In the limo.

"Yes." I said.

"What happen to your wrist?" he asked.

"Well I was coming out the shower and fell and twisted my wrist really bad." I said.

"Well come on now. Your soon to be husband awaits. " he said grabbing Lea leash. Lea was the flower dog. She had a flat basket holding it in her mouth. That way when she walks the flower falls on to the ground. After him and Lea came out. So did I. in case your wondering I hurted my left wrist.

Me and my dad linked arms while he has Lea leash in the other hand. And we started walking down the aisle.

* * *

**Austin POV**

I was nervous. Today is the day I marry Ally Dawson. The most perfect, talented, beautiful girl in the world. I see her walking down the aisle. She looks so beautiful. With that cast on her left wrist-WAIT! Cast?! What happened to Ally. She looked at me with confusion. Everyone was talking about her wrist.

Once Ally finally came to me. the pastor started speaking.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Here with us today. Is Ally Marie Dawson and Austin Monica Moon." Oh man, everyone started laughing.

"Hey be quiet, im trying to get married." I said.

"Anyways Dear family and friends, on behalf of Ally Dawson and Austin Moon I welcome you all for this marriage ceremony. We are here today to encourage, celebrate and support the covenant these two people Ally and Austin are going to make and to share in the joy that Ally and Austin experience as they pledge their love and commitment to each other. We rejoice in the manner God has led them to each other and got them to the place where they now stand. The step which you are about to take is the most important into which human beings can come. It is a union of two people founded upon mutual respect and affection. Your lives will change, your responsibilities will increase, but your joy will be multiplied if you are sincere and earnest with your pledge to one another."

" Austin Moon will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?Through Sickness and Health. Till the day you die?"

"I do." I say smiling at Ally.

" Ally Dawson will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, for so long as you both shall live? Through Sickness and Health. Till the day you die?"

"I do" Ally says smiling at me.

"Take hands and repeat after me: I, Austin Moon take you, Ally Dawson to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward. Till the day I die." The pastor says.

"I, Austin Moon take you, Ally Dawson to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward. Till the day I die." I said.

"I, Ally Dawson take you, Austin Moon to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward. Till the day I die." She said.

" Do you have a ring for the bride? Please place the ring on the bride's finger and say: With this ring, I thee wed." and so I did.

"Is there a ring for the groom? Please place the ring on the groom's finger and say: With this ring I thee wed." and she did.

"Let these rings be given and received as a token of your affection, sincerity and fidelity to one another." The pastor says.

"You may now kiss the bride" he says. And I did. I grab her by the waist and kiss her. Everyone started Clapping. We pulled away and turned and smile at everyone.

"Now your Ally Marie Moon." I said smiling at her.

"What happen to your wrist?" I asked her.

**Ally POV**

What happen to your wrist?" Austin asks. And I told him the whole story.

"You got to be careful Mrs. Moon." he says. And that has me smiling like an idiot.

"DANCE TIME!" Trish yells. Everyone grabbed a partner and started dancing. I danced with my man. After a few minutes of dancing. Austin told me he had booked a band that I would love. He went on stage and started speaking.

"Hey guys, I wanna thank you guys for coming to my wedding and not doing anything crazy. Im happy that im a husband now. Anyways welcome these guys, they are awesome. Ally I know you would like them." He says smiling and walking off stage. He comes to stand next to me. everyone went and stand in front of the stage. Of course the bridesmaids and the groomsmen's and me and my husband was in the front.

"Who is going to sing?" I asked. Just then I heard screaming. I turned around to see- OMG! OMG OMG OMG!1 ITS FREAKIGN ONE DIRECTION! I started screaming as well. I cant believe it.

"You got me ONE DIRECTION! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH." I said jumping on him kissing him.

"Congratulations to Ally and Austin on getting married. Hope your lives be the best for you guys. We are going to sing a song for Ally Moon. Requested by her husband Austin." Harry Styles said. OMG HE HAS A SEXY VOICE. I WANNA FAINT SO BAD!

* * *

_[Zayn]__  
Your hand fits in mine  
Like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me_

_[Liam]__  
I know you've never loved  
The crinkles by your eyes  
When you smile  
You've never loved  
Your stomach or your thighs,  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly_

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do  
It's you  
Oh, it's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

_[Louis]__  
You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me_

_[Harry]__  
I know you've never loved  
The sound of your voice on tape  
You never want  
To know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But you're perfect to me_

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

_[Niall]__  
You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you  
You'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to.  
If I let you know I'm here for you  
Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh._

_[Harry]__  
And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth  
'Cause it's you,  
Oh, it's you,  
It's you they add up to  
And I'm in love with you  
And all these little things_

_[All]__  
I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all your little things_

* * *

After they finished singing that all the girls screamed including my mother and Austin mom. The boys and my dad had to cover their ears.

"Here is another one, who likes this one. Its call What makes you Beautiful." Niall says. And we all screamed again. I was literally jumping up and down.

_[Verse 1]__  
__[Liam]__  
You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough,_

_[Bridge]__  
__[Harry]__  
Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,_

_[Chorus]__  
__[All]__  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'd understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful_

_[Verse 2]__  
__[Zayn]__  
So c-come on,  
You got it wrong,  
To prove I'm right,  
I put it in a song,  
I don't know why,  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,_

_[Bridge]__  
__[Harry]__  
Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,_

_[Chorus]__  
__[All]__  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,_

_[Harry]__  
That's what makes you beautiful_

Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na

_[x2]__[Middle 8]__  
__[Harry]__  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_[All]__  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,_

_[Chorus]__  
__[All]__  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful (__[Zayn:]__ Oh),  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately (__[Harry:]__ desperately),  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,_

_[Harry]__  
That's what makes you beautiful_

* * *

"_We are not done yet. Lets here it for One Things." Louis says._

_I've tried playing it cool  
But when I'm looking at you  
I can't ever be brave  
'Cause you make my heart race_

_[Harry]__  
Shot me out of the sky  
You're my kryptonite  
You keep making me weak  
Yeah, frozen and can't breathe_

Something's gotta give now  
'Cause I'm dying just to make you see  
That I need you here with me now  
'Cause you've got that one thing

_[All - Chorus]__  
So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing_

Now I'm climbing the walls  
But you don't notice at all  
That I'm going out of my mind  
All day and all night

Something's gotta give now  
'Cause I'm dying just to know your name  
And I need you here with me now  
'Cause you've got that one thing

_[All - Chorus]__  
So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing_

So get out, get out, get out of my mind  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh

_[Harry]__  
You've got that one thing_

_[Liam]__  
Get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead_

_[All - Chorus]__  
So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing_

So get out, get out, get out of my mind (out of my mind)  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
Yeah, you've got that one thing

* * *

"Oh are you guys now? Well get ready cause I wanna KISS YOU." Zayn says. This is my JAM!

_[Zayn]__  
Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you like  
We could go out any day, any night  
Baby I'll take you there, take you there  
Baby I'll take you there, yeah_

_[Harry]__  
Oh, tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on  
You can get, get anything that you want  
Baby just shout it out, shout it out  
Baby just shout it out, yeah_

_[Liam]__  
And if you,  
You want me too  
Let's make a move_

Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we

_[All]__  
To-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_[Harry]__  
And let me kiss you_

_[Zayn]__  
Oh, baby, baby, don't you know you got what I need  
Looking so good from your head to your feet  
Come on come over here, over here  
Come on come over here, yeah_

_[Niall]__  
Oh, I just wanna show you off to all of my friends  
Making them drool down their chinny-chin-chins  
Baby, be mine tonight, mine tonight  
Baby, be mine tonight, yeah_

_[Liam]__  
And if you,  
You want me too  
Let's make a move_

_[Zayn]__  
Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we_

_[All]__  
To-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow (c'mon)  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_[Zayn]__  
And let me kiss you __[x5]__[All]__  
C'mon  
Na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na_

_[Louis]__  
Yeah, so tell me, girl, if every time we_

To-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Every time we to-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

_[Harry]__  
And let me kiss you_

* * *

"Last song for the Day. I WOULD!" Liam says.

_Lately I found myself thinking (thinking)  
Been dreaming about you a lot (a lot)  
And up in my head I'm your boyfriend (boyfriend)  
But that's one thing you've already got_

He drives to school every morning (morning)  
While I walk alone in the rain (the rain)  
He'd kill me without any warning (warning)  
If he took a look in my brain

Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?  
Well, if it was me then I would (I would)  
Would he hold you when you're feeling low?  
Baby, you should know that I would (I would)  
Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?  
Well, if it was me then I would (I would)  
Would he hold you when you're feeling low?  
Baby, you should know that I would

Back in my head we were kissing  
I thought things were going alright (alright, alright, alright)  
With a sign on my back saying 'kick me'  
Reality ruined my life

(On the top of the world!)

It feels like I'm constantly playing  
A game that I'm destined to lose  
'Cause I can't compete with your boyfriend  
He's got 27 tattoos

Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?  
Well, if it was me then I would (I would)  
Would he hold you when you're feeling low?  
Baby, you should know that I would (I would)  
Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?  
Well, if it was me then I would (I would)  
Would he hold you when you're feeling low?  
Baby, you should know that I would (I would, I would)

Would he please you?  
Would he kiss you?  
Would he treat you like I would (I would)?  
Would he touch you?  
Would he need you?  
Would he love you like I would?

Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?  
Well, if it was me then I would  
Would he hold you when you're feeling low?  
Baby, you should know that I would

Would he please you? Would he please you?  
Would he kiss you? Would he kiss you?  
Would he treat you like I would (like I would)?  
Would he touch you? Would he touch you?  
Would he need you? Would he need you?  
Would he love you like I would?

Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?  
Well, if it was me then I would (I would, I would)  
Would he hold you when you're feeling low?  
Baby, you should know that I would, I would, yeah, I would, yeah.

"Goodnight guys, have a great wedding. Thank you for letting us be here with you guys. We Love you Ally Moon and Trish De la Rosa, in a friendly way." They all said. now that was awesome. We all was dancing to their music.

* * *

"Now here is our other guest Demi Lovato!" oh yeah!

"Hey Guys. Congrats Ally and Austin. Here is my new song. Enjoy!"

_Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack_

Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough

When I don't care  
I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yes, you make me so nervous  
And I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack

_[x3]_

Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It's just not fair  
Brings more trouble than love is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume  
For you. Make me so nervous  
And I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack

_[x3]_

The feelings are lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I take off in a run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack

_[x5]_

"Goodnight Guys. Love you all." Demi says.

* * *

"Now here is R5! OUR LAST GUESTS!"

"Austin is in that group. His name is Ross when he is in it. Its him, Riker, Rocky, Rydel, and Ratliff." I said. Awesome right.

"Be right back babe." Austin says kissing me on the cheek.

"Here we go, Ready Set Rock!" Austin says.

_In the back of a taxi cab, one,  
Quick turn you were on my lap, we,  
Touched hands and we pulled them back,  
Yeah,  
I want you bad!_

And even though it should be so wrong, I,  
Can't help but feel this strong, cuz,  
The way you turn me on,  
Like a light switch,  
I might just go  
CRAZY,  
Cuz you're my best friends baby,  
But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,  
I don't know what to do!

But I'm in love with,  
Someone else's girl you,  
Rock my world,  
But you're the one that I can't have,  
I want you bad!

In my crazy mind,  
I'm with you all the time,  
Cuz you're the best that I can't have,  
O, girl,  
I want you bad!

Oh, oh, oh oh, ohhh,  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,

I want you...  
BAD!

It's so hard, just to pretend,  
This sucks!  
You're his girl and he's my friend, no,  
Good way for this to end, yeah,

I want you bad!

I wish someone could help me,  
This is just so unhealthy!  
And everything you got just kills me,  
You're guilty!

GO CRAZY!

Cuz you're my best friend's baby,  
But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,  
I don't know what to do!

I'm in love with someone else's girl, you,  
Rock my world,  
But you're the one that I can't have,  
I want you bad!

In my crazy mind,  
I'm with you all the time,  
You're the one that I can't have,  
Oh, girl I want you bad!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh,  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,

I want you bad!

I want you, I want you,  
I want you, I want you,  
I want you, I want you,

I want you bad!  
(I want you bad!)

I want you, I want you,  
I want you, I want you,  
I want you, I want you,

I want you bad!

Crazy,  
Cuz you're my beat friends baby,  
But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,  
I don't know what to do!

I'm in love with someone else's girl, you,  
Rock my world,  
You're the best I never had,  
Oh, girl, I want you bad!

In my crazy mind,  
I'm with you all the time,  
You're the best I never had,  
Oh, girl, I want you bad!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh,  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,

I want you bad!

Ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh,  
ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh

Oh, girl, I want you bad!

"That was I want u bad!" Austin says.

* * *

"Now lets here it for our last song here comes forever!" HE says.

_I'm like that boom box outside of your window  
I'm that Delorean blowing past 88  
And where we're going girl,  
Won't be needing roads cause,  
Oo oo oo oo  
This ain't no 50 first dates._

I'm talking bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even right the end  
Yeaaaaah

Here comes that movie scene  
The one you think is so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever girl  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever girl

This ain't no remake of a Romeo story  
Ain't no werewolf trying to steal you away  
I'll be your a-list, be the man on the moon cause  
Me and you outta space

I'm talking bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even right the end

Here comes that movie scene  
The one you think is so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever girl  
Na Na Na Na Na Na

_[x7]_

Let's go home together  
Play our roles forever  
Let's grow old together  
Here comes  
Here comes  
Here comes forever baby...

Here comes forever girl

Here comes that movie scene  
The one you think is so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Here comes forever girl  
Here comes forever  
Here comes forever girl  
(Forever and ever and ever and ever)  
Here comes forever girl

"That's it, we are coming out with two songs called Loud and Fallin for you." Says Riker.

* * *

"Austin that was Awesome Hun." I say hugging making sure not to hurt my wrist.

"Your Awesome." He says.

"AMM." I say smiling at him.

"AMM." He says.

"Wait I need to make a speech." He says running on to the stage.

"Hello everyone. I would like to make a speech for my wife Ally Moon. Ally ever since I saw you in high school. You was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. It was Love at First sight. Sure I bullied you. Yes you all heard me I bullied Ally, but not that much. She was never the weak girl. She used to do pranks right back at me. okay so we didn't Bully each other a lot. Kids out there don't Bully like I did, bullying isn't cool anymore. But all I know, while I was Bullying you Ally Moon. I was Bullying for LOVE." He says. That was so sweet. I ran up stage. And kissed him hard.

He was **Bullying for LOVE.**

* * *

**The end like really the end of this story forever. But there will be a sequel. I still don't have a name, but just look out next Saturday. For the new story for this. Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews. Thanks to you all who was here/reviewed ever since this story came out and still is reviewing. To my amazing true reviewers I LOVE YOU ALL. Until next time bye.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Austin and Ally or One direction or Demi Lovato or R5.**

**-Suzzett xxx**


End file.
